Inconnu
by BlackNemesis
Summary: COMPLETE.Traduction d'une fic de SilverDragon161. A 21 ans, Draco Malfoy se retrouve en facheuse position mais il rencontre le plus bel homme du monde, qui semble le connaitre et que lui ne reconnait pas. Slash HPDM.
1. desir de beauté

**INCONNU**  
  
Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente la traduction d'une excellente fiction de SilverDragon161 dont le titre original est « unknown ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, elle est très drôle, sarcastique et triste à la fois. J'aime beaucoup le style et le ton employés par l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, pas à moi et l'histoire présente appartient à SilverDragon161 (ouiiiiiiiiiiin je suis nuuuuuuuuule, j'ai rien inventé moiiii ! lol). Donc voilà, c'est dit !  
  
**RATING** : cette histoire est un slash, je répète cette histoire est un slash, classé **R** (pour le vocabulaire et pour le contenu à caractère sexuel), donc si vous avez un problème avec les garçons qui s'aiment et se le montrent, quittez vite cette section avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « quidditch » ! **ATTENTION** : il est fait référence d'abus sur mineurs et de viol donc si le sujet vous choque, un deux trois .... Quidditch ! (Note de la traductrice, les références aux abus sur mineurs et le viol sont MENTIONNES et PAS DECRITS, on ressent et on voit avec les yeux de la victime, c'est très bien fait.).  
  
**RESUME** : A 21 ans Draco Malfoy se retrouve en fâcheuse posture et il rencontre le plus bel homme du monde qui semble le connaître et que lui ne reconnaît pas (deux noises le résum !). Voilà, après toutes ces formalités (il faut bien que je plante le décor non ? je ne sais pas, c'est ma première fois), je vous laisse apprécier l'histoire. Bonne lecture.  
  
**CHAPITRE UN** : DESIR DE BEAUTE  
  
'Il fallait que je me mette dans plus d'ennuis que je peux en gérer, n'est ce pas ? Attendez, ce n'était pas une question, je fais toujours ça. Merde, pourquoi ne puis je jamais apprendre de mes erreurs ?

'Ça arrive depuis que j'ai huit ans j'ai accepté une chose que je n'avais même pas comprise au début une fois que j'ai compris, il était trop tard pour fuir, j'étais déjà dedans jusqu'au cou.

'Et une fois encore, je suis gentiment allé atterrir dans les ennuis. La vie est vraiment grandiose, n'est ce pas ? 'Je criais. Dieu sait que j'avais mal à la gorge à force de crier. J'ai même essayé de le frapper mais merde, il fallait en plus que j'ai des goûts dangereux en matière d'hommes les grands musclés qui peuvent vous plaquer contre un mur – ou dans mon cas, un lit – et il n'y a pas la moindre chose que vous puissiez faire pour les virer.  
  
'Maintenant, je suis furieux. Il ne m'a même pas écout ! Je suis certain que** j'ai** dit non en fait, je suis en train de le dire à cet instant précis non ? Ouais, après je l'ai crié. Alors il porte des cache oreilles, ou bien il ne comprend pas la signification de 'non'. 'Aie ! Par Merlin, ça fait mal ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient de... **Aie** ! Ok, ça commence à...Il prête bien **trop** d'attention à mon cou. Ouille ! Ok, ça, ça va laisser une marque.  
  
'Putain pourquoi il ne m'écoute pas ?! 'Bon c'est totalement** ma** faute après tout. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de visiter son appartement. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait quelque chose dans ce genre mais je crois toujours que je peux leur faire face. Hello ? Un mec costaud ? Joueur de Quidditch professionnel qui s'entraîne 24 h sur 24, sept jours sur sept.  
  
« JAY-SON ... ! » oh la là, j'ai de sacrément bon poumons moi.  
  
Il a juste grogné. Grogn ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait juste grogné et qu'il ait continué en m'ignorant ! Il me prend pour quoi ? Une pom pom girl qu'il peut salir à sa guise ? Ok, j'ai peut être éventuellement soutenu son équipe, mais je n'ai** PAS** de pompons et je ne suis **PAS** une pom pom girl de quelque manière que ce soit. Je suis quoiqu'il en soit un Malfoy et les Malfoy ne doivent **PAS** autoriser ce genre de comportement – surtout pas être forcé d'être dessous, comme une fille quelconque.  
  
'Bon, ça durait depuis les treize dernières années de ma vie. Bien sûr, pas avec Jayson mais avec d'autres. C'est comme si j'avais tatoué sur le front « je m'allonge facilement par ici les gars ». Ça me gonfle tellement ! Je suis faible. Mon père avait tous les droits de me déshériter. Il avait tous les droits de me refiler à ses amis comme une vulgaire pute, et il avait tous les droits de me punir pour être si faible, pour déshonorer sa famille. Mais tout cela est arrivé quand j'étais si jeune, quand je ne savais rien du tout. Putain j'avais huit ans, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Cet homme m'avait dit que c'était normal, que tout le monde le faisait que je ne devais pas me débattre. Je lui ai fait confiance pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie, pourquoi me serais je méfi ? Pourquoi aurais je dû me méfier de ce qu'il me disait quand tant de fois par le passé, il m'avait aid ? Je n'avais aucune raison de douter. 'Après il est revenu régulièrement. Au début je pensais : Ok Draco, c'est ok. Il a dit que c'était ok donc ça doit être ok.  
  
'Mais j'ai quand même commencé à douter. J'étais assis à table avec mes parents quand j'ai vu un article de presse à propos d'une fille qui déclarait avoir été violée par son oncle. 'J'ai regardé mon père et je lui ai demandé ce que ça signifiait qu'est ce que cette jeune fille insinuait quand elle disait qu'elle avait été « violée » ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait « viol » ? 'Il l'a expliqu : il a expliqué que c'était une façon de conduire quelqu'un, de le forcer à faire des choses comme toucher des parties intimes du corps ou avoir des relations sexuelles. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais dérouté. « Pourquoi autoriserait-elle quelqu'un à la toucher ? » lui ai-je demandé, en recherchant plus d'informations, pour mieux comprendre. 'Mon père a soupiré en posant son journal et il m'a regardé. « Parce que, Draco, elle a été forcée à le faire on l'a tenue et on l'a obligée à le faire contre sa volont elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive et elle s'est certainement débattue » m'a-t-il simplement répondu. Et avec ça il s'est levé et il est parti lire son journal en paix.  
  
'Je suis resté assis sur ma chaise à réfléchir en silence pendant des heures.  
  
'Puis le week end est arrivé, et lui aussi. J'étais dans ma chambre en train d'écrire, quand il est venu me voir. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui, il souriait en disant mon nom. 'Il s'est avancé vers moi, toujours souriant, et il m'a gentiment demandé de me coucher sur le lit. J'ai poliment refusé. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien que ce qu'il me faisait me mettait mal à l'aise. Simple vous ne trouvez pas ? 'Malheureusement non. J'ai dû dire quelque chose de mal. Son visage a perdu son sourire et sa joie, et il a froncé les sourcils. Il a changé de manière spectaculaire et avant que je réagisse, il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a jeté violemment sur mon lit pour me violer. Peu importe combien je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, il a continué. 'Désormais, je savais quel serait mon destin.  
  
'J'entendais les gens quand ils entraient de force en moi. Il murmuraient tout le temps à propos de ma beauté, que ma peau était aussi douce que de la soie, que j'étais beau, étroit, beau, jeune, beau, mince, beau. 'Donc au moment de mes neuf ans, je savais que j'étais beau. Mais malheureusement, cette beauté m'apportait la honte, et la terreur de voir les regards pleins de désir, et même d'avoir le moindre contact physique. Je me souviens que mon père disait que tout ce qu'un Malfoy possède est utilisé aux mieux pour son profit. Il ne donne rien gratuitement donc au moment de mes dix ans, j'ai appris à l'accepter, et à l'utiliser à mon avantage, pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin et ce que je voulais.  
  
'C'était utile d'avoir cette beauté mais c'était aussi dangereux. J'ai lentement appris à garder le contrôle dans la plupart des situations, à prendre les choses en mains. 'Maintenant me voilà à vingt et un ans, et je suis toujours un foutu faiblard, maudit à cause de mon apparence, violemment plaqué contre un lit et agressé.  
  
« JAYSON, ARRETE ! » me suis-je encore entendu hurler, comme je sentais ses mains empoigner ma taille mince sous mon tee shirt. Bien qu'ils soient courts, ses ongles creusaient dans ma peau, provocant probablement des saignements. 'Ce n'était PAS ce que je voulais ! Oui, je m'étais attendu à une nuit amusante avec le célèbre joueur devant lequel les filles s'évanouissent, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me saute dessus comme ça. De mon point de vue, ce n'est absolument pas amusant, même si pour lui, ça a l'air d'être une autre histoire, étant donné qu'il a commencé à presser un membre plutôt dur contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse.  
  
'J'ai essayé de m'esquiver en glissant sous lui mais son autre main tenait mon épaule fermement, me maintenant en place alors que sa bouche continuait d'agresser ma clavicule. « ARRETE JAYSON ! JE T'AI DIT D'ARRETER ! LACHE MOI ! », Peu importe mes cris et les coups que je lui donnais, il ne s'arrêtait pas.  
  
« LACHE MOI PUTAIN ! ARRETE ! ». Ma gorge était sèche à force de hurler, je le poussais par le torse en essayant de le mettre à genoux mais mes tentatives étaient complètement inutiles.  
  
'Ça ne m'était vraiment pas arrivé depuis presque six mois. C'est clair, je couche à droite et à gauche, un peu, mais seulement parce que je ne peux jamais me fixer avec une personne, homme ou femme donc j'ai toujours des relations d'une nuit ou de très peu de temps. J'aime me sentir aim même si c'est juste mon corps qu'ils apprécient. Je n'ai jamais trouvé 'l'unique', mon autre moitié, mon âme sœur pour la vie, et franchement, je ne pense pas trouver ça un jour. Mes anciennes relations m'ont toutes** dit** qu'elles m'aimaient, mais elles ont toutes dit cela pendant que leurs yeux parcouraient mon corps, alors je crois qu'elles parlaient à mon corps, pas à moi, en tant que Draco Malfoy seulement mon corps.  
  
'J'ai donc appris à l'accepter, à en apprécier certains cotés, à en éviter d'autres. « LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! LACHE MOI ! ARRETE ÇA ! ». Peu importe ce que j'exige, il refuse de m'écouter. Merlin ! Il est sourd ou bien il est sourd ? Et apparemment immunisé contre mes coups de poings. Pourquoi je cherche les costauds ?  
  
« Qu'est ce que... ?» C'est moi ou bien il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voilà pour la première partie. la seconde suit de peu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, les reviews sont les bienvenues.


	2. mon héro

**INCONNU**  
  
Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente la traduction d'une excellente fiction de **SilverDragon161** dont le titre original est « unknown ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, elle est très drôle, sarcastique et triste à la fois. J'aime beaucoup le style et le ton employés par l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, pas à moi et l'histoire présente appartient à SilverDragon161 (ouiiiiiiiiiiin je suis nuuuuuuuuule, j'ai rien inventé moiiii ! lol). Donc voilà, c'est dit !  
  
**RATING** : cette histoire est un slash, je répète cette histoire est un slash, classé R (pour le vocabulaire et pour le contenu à caractère sexuel), donc si vous avez un problème avec les garçons qui s'aiment et se le montrent, quittez vite cette section avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « quidditch » ! ATTENTION : il est fait référence d'abus sur mineurs et de viol donc si le sujet vous choque, un deux trois .... Quidditch ! (Note de la traductrice, les références aux abus sur mineurs et le viol sont MENTIONNES et PAS DECRITS, on ressent et on voit avec les yeux de la victime, c'est très bien fait.).  
  
**RESUME** : A 21 ans, Draco Malfoy se retrouve en fâcheuse posture et il rencontre le plus bel homme du monde qui semble le connaître et que lui ne reconnaît pas (deux noises le résum !).  
  
**CHAPITRE DEUX** : MON HERO  
  
_C'est moi ou bien il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ?  
_  
« HEY, LACHE LE ! ». Il y a effectivement quelqu'un d'autre. Oh mon héro. J'ai senti qu'on tirait le corps de Jayson loin de moi, et la dernière chose que j'ai entendue était le son du verre brisé, et bruit fait par la lourde chute de quelqu'un sur le sol.

Et voilà fini mon héro – c'est triste.  
  
« Vous allez bien ? » Quoi ? Oh tu as survécu.

« Super », Ok, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des sarcasmes là, il vient de sauver ton cul Draco.

Je me suis lentement extrait du lit. Mon corps tremblait légèrement, et quand j'ai observé mon corps, j'ai vu que j'avais quelques coupures et du sang autour des hanches, de même que des contusions pas belles à voir.

« Là, laisse moi t'aider. » Il m'a donné sa main et je l'ai prise avec gratitude. C'était quoi ÇA ? Je vous _jure_ que la plus étrange des sensations de picotement vient de parcourir mes doigts, pour remonter le long de mon bras, le rendant faible mais chaud. Ce n'est pas normal, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Alors que je me lève avec l'aide de 'mon héro', je peux voir le corps de Jayson avachi sur le sol.

« Est...est ce qu'il est mort ? » Question intelligente. S'il te plait dis oui.

« Non, il est juste inconscient. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Zut. Il n'est pas mort. Remarquez, je suis bien entraîné question magie noire je pourrais peut être l'achever. En parlant de sorts, où est ma baguette ?

« Je vais bien.» Je regarde mon sauveur.  
  
Oh – mon – dieu...heu...Merlin. Ma respiration est bloquée quelque part dans ma gorge, avec tous les autres organes internes que je possède. Il doit être le mec **le plus** séduisant que j'ai JAMAIS vu, et croyez moi, j'ai voyagé. J'en ai vu des mecs.  
  
Parle merde, il te regarde, et tu as l'air d'un idiot. PARLE. « Mer...Merci. » Ahh !! Tuez moi ! Ok, non ne me tuez pas. Je meurs déjà à cause du manque d'air. Il me sourit. Oh là la, son sourire est une chose à retenir. Je peux le garder ?

« De rien. » ! Whaou, il a une aussi une voix chaude. Aurait-il le moindre défaut qui pourrait me permettre de respirer à nouveau ? Non, pour l'instant, Draco, je suis désolé de te le dire, tu es limite mort. Ok, respire. Respire, Draco. L'air est essentiel pour ta survie. Pourquoi mon cœur refuse-t-il de se taire ? Je vous jure qu'il est bien trop bruyant, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il dans ma gorge ?  
  
Je me suis penché sur Jayson.** Il** a fait **ça**. Whaou.

« As-tu la moindre idée de qui c'est ?» ai-je demandé à ce dieu aux cheveux sombres. Ok, pourquoi est ce que je demande ça ? Je veux dire, pff bien sûr qu'il le sait. Ça lui a même probablement mis un sacré coup de le frapper. Je me suis retourné vers lui, prêt à fondre n'importe quand. Il a souri et a secoué la tête.

« Je ne pense pas le connaître, mais, jusqu'à présent, je crois que je ne l'apprécie pas. » Oh, je suis avec toi.

« Tu viens juste de mettre putain de Ko l'un des plus célèbres batteurs de Quidditch, Jayson Byar. ». Ok, pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ? Ce n'est pas important. Là, ce pétard qui me sauve la **vie**, c'est important. Il a ri en haussant les épaules.

«Oh, bien.» Ses yeux ont parcouru l'homme inconscient sans véritable intérêt. Whaou, j'aime son rire. _S'il vous plait_, laisser moi le garder. Je suis à nouveau en état de choc. Mon cœur n'a toujours pas bougé de ma gorge, de même que mes autres organes, et je suis pratiquement sur que je n'ai pas avalé d'air depuis des lustres.  
  
« Es-tu** sûr** d'aller bien ? » demande-t-il doucement. Je parviens à hocher la tête, mais il ne semble pas convaincu. Il pose une main sur mon épaule alors que l'inquiétude stagne dans ses beaux yeux émeraude. Et voilà. Mes genoux se dérobent sous moi. Je m'effondre, mais instantanément, avant même que j'ai touché le sol, un bras s'est enroulé autour de ma taille pour atténuer ma chute. Il est maintenant agenouillé en face de moi, une main me tenant la taille. Oh, par Merlin, il y a cette chaude sensation de picotement, me donnant l'impression que les muscles qui entourent ma taille sont complètement relaxés.  
  
« Ça va ? » Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de répondre, il m'a relevé, et cette fois, j'ai refusé de laisser mes jambes se dérober. En essayant de me calmer, j'ai réussi à hocher la tête à nouveau, mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu.

Il m'a lentement entraîné hors de l'appartement de Jayson, en me maintenant avec son bras puissant. Quand nous avons passé la porte, j'ai haussé un sourcil. Elle était hors de ses gonds et elle reposait de manière inhabituelle sur le sol. J'ai regardé mon héro.

« Un peu mélodramatique, tu ne trouves pas ? » Ça a semblé le toucher étant donné qu'il a légèrement rougi, tout en réussissant à m'adresser un sourire goguenard qui m'a fait fondre le cœur alors que nous marchions sur la porte. Il m'a mené dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'arrête devant une autre porte. Il a sorti une clé de sa poche, et il a ouvert l'appartement. Il m'a fait entrer et a fermé à clé derrière lui, puis il m'a conduit sur un petit canapé pour m'installer dessus.

Je sais que ce n'est pas moi. Normalement j'aurai protesté et dit à ce petit héro de dégager, mais il vous suffit de le regarder pour décider du contraire. Quoi qu'il en soit, beaucoup de choses en moi avaient changées, en commençant par tout le coté faux. Il m'a laissé en me demandant d'attendre, et il a été dans la cuisine sur la gauche. Ça m'a donné l'occasion de me remettre, et de me concentrer pour ramener mon cœur à l'endroit approprié.  
  
Il lui a fallut trois minutes à peu près pour revenir et faire remonter mon cœur dans ma gorge. Il m'a souri et il s'est agenouillé en face de moi. Oh s'il te plait baise moi. Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? « Peux tu...heu...peux tu enlever ton tee shirt ? » OUI ! Oh, je veux dire... «Pourquoi ? » Ouf, réaction plus logique. Bon l'autre aussi l'est, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il a autre chose à l'esprit. Que je soies maudit avec ma chance.

« Je dois regarder ces blessures.» a-t-il répondu assez vite, en secouant la main en direction de mes hanches. Merde. Mais bon, je vais quand même faire une moitié de strip tease devant un total pétard. J'espère qu'il verra quelque chose qui lui plaît et qu'il décidera de le prendre – tendrement.

« Hum, ok. » J'ai croisé mes bras devant mon torse, et en attrapant le bas de mon tee shirt, je l'ai levé au dessus de ma tête. C'est mon imagination, ou je viens d'entendre un petit gémissement ? S'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas mon imagination. J'ai complètement enlevé mon tee shirt, je l'ai posé à coté de moi et mon regard s'est retourné vers l'homme dont les yeux semblaient voyager sur tout mon torse. Tu sais que tu le veux.  
  
Comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait, il a vite regardé ailleurs, à mon grand regret. J'aimais voir ses perles vertes fixées sur mon corps. Tout comme sa façon de me toucher qui a pratiquement mis ma peau en feu, alors que ce n'était pas un toucher intime. Par Merlin, rien que de l'imaginer au lit ! Non, attendez. Ahh ! Redescends Malfoy. Redescends. S'il vous plait, faite qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. S'il vous plait. Ok, pense froid pense Hagrid nu. **Aahhh **!!! Bon, ça a marché, mais je suis officiellement traumatisé à vie.  
  
Il a détourné son regard de moi, pour le poser sur une espère de boite près de lui. Il l'a ouverte, en a sorti une sorte de bouteille et a versé un peu de son contenu sur sa main. Il a reposé les yeux sur mon visage « ça...ça va peut être piquer. » Piquer ? De quoi il parle ? Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

« PUTAIN ! » J'ai pratiquement sauté hors du canapé pour échapper à la sensation de piqûre qui s'étendait sur mon flanc, à l'endroit où ses doigts pleins de pommade étaient passés. Mis à part les belles impressions de chaleur provoquées par ses mains sur moi, il y avait aussi cette piqûre permanente qui essayait de m'assassiner.

« Désol » a-t-il rapidement dit, en retirant ses mains, ses yeux verts replongeant instantanément dans mes yeux argentés. Je l'ai regardé, puis ses doigts, puis la bouteille sur le sol, et finalement ma taille. Ça faisait mal.

« C'était quoi ça ? » ai-je demandé, les dents à moitié serrées, en essayant de repousser la douleur. Mec, si les Mangemorts étaient toujours dans le coin, je crois que j'aurais trouvé un nouvel instrument de torture pour eux.

« Pommade...c'est pour nettoyer les plaies, » a-t-il répondu, en avançant pour toucher ma taille à nouveau. Mais j'ai sauté hors du fauteuil, en évitant ses mains.

« Hors de question ! » ai-je dit en regardant ses doigts presque avec terreur ; vous pouvez cependant comprendre pourquoi. Ce truc tue.

« Les coupures doivent être nettoyées, » a-t-il déclaré en fronçant les sourcils. Oh qu'il est mignon quand il fronce les sourcils. Non Draco les doigts qui tuent, tu te souviens ? Oh mais les choses qu'ils peuvent faire. Non ! Non – Hagrid nu, une bande de mangemorts qui dansent nus. _Ahhh_ la magie des images traumatisantes.  
  
« Putain, hors de question.» ai-je dit en reculant, alors qu'il restait calme, en fronçant les sourcils dans ma direction.

« Ça doit être fait,» a-t-il insisté en commençant à doucement m'approcher. Je secouais la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts.

« Nique moi si je te laisse encore mettre ce truc sur moi, » ai-je dit. Quand il a essayé de bondir sur moi, à mon grand regret, je me suis enfui. Je veux dire, s'il me sautait dessus pour une autre raison, je serais resté, sans aucun doute. Mais il est hors de question que je reste pour ça. En plus, pourquoi il n'a pas juste utilisé la putain de magie, pour me guérir, merde ?  
  
À suivre...


	3. say my name

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKR. L'histoire présente et quelques nouveaux personnages viennent de l'esprit brillant de SilverDragon161.  
  
**RATING** : Pour ce chapitre, plus que pour les autres, un gros R.  
  
**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** : (merci à tous ! si vous avez le temps, dites moi ce que vous pensez de la suite). Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que je suis toute impressionnée car c'est la première fois que je publie quelque chose sur fan fiction et j'ai lu pas mal de vos écrits (oui, oui, je suis pas super comme revieweuse mais je me soigne lol) que j'ai beaucoup aimés.  
  
**Céline.s** : merci pour ta review, je compte mettre en ligne les suites assez rapidement car traduire cette histoire est un vrai plaisir. Si tu as lu jusqu'au 5eme chapitre, sache que les suivants sont vraiment drôles et ils seront bientôt prêts. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses si tu as le temps.  
  
**Ddy** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ces deux premiers chapitres. Comme je le disais à Céline, je serai très rapide dans la mise en ligne des chapitres donc le 4eme arrivera d'ici deux jours. Ce troisième chapitre répond déjà à une partie de tes questions, et le prochain aussi. Pour la cicatrice, elle est effectivement cachée par les cheveux. Le passage avec la crème m'a aussi beaucoup fait rire. Tu verras, la suite sera de plus en plus drôle avec des pensées de Draki-chou-chéri (oui oui, j'ai lu ta fic lol) complètement confuses. J'adore. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Ça me fera plaisir (que ce soit bien ou mal) et ça fera aussi plaisir à l'auteur. Bisous.  
  
**Lee-NC-Kass** : salut, merci pour la review ! Ça me touche beaucoup. Alors pour la suite, ce sera rapidement fait. Pour ce qui est de Draco, j'irais bien le sauver moi-même ! (Lol). Vous avez vu juste, Draco est HABITUE à être agressé, à tel point qu'il le nie complètement, faisant passer ça pour de l'expérience c'est le meilleur moyen pour lui de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. En fait il est resté très enfant, vous verrez par la suite. Comme un enfant, l'enfant qu'il était lors des premiers abus, il se sent coupable. Pour lui, tout est de sa faute alors c'est normal qu'on l'agresse selon lui, puisqu'il est faible. C'est triste, mais décrit très drôlement. Quant à Harry, c'est clair que le coté chevalier calme et serein lui va très bien.  
  
**Tête de Nœud** : merci beaucoup. Tu verras que la suite est à la hauteur du début. J'aime beaucoup ta fic « quelqu'un de nouveau ». A bientôt.  
  
**Zanzan** : Merci, j'essaye de garder le ton de l'histoire originale, quitte à éviter les traductions littérales (au fait, je suis une traductrice, lol). J'adore traduire cette fic, elle est si drôle et si juste, même si le pauvre Draco est un peu malmené. J'attends le 10eme chapitre de SilverDragon161 avec impatience, mais je ne vais pas la jouer Misery moi non plus. Gros bisous à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas, même si c'est moins facile d'adapter ce qui suit lol. (ps :bien bien, « un portrait de toi ».)  
  
**Blue Helios** : il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant pour savoir de qui il s'agit, même si on s'en doute un peu. J'ai effectivement lu Mistakes (hier soir d'ailleurs) et j'ai beaucoup aimé, même si Draco se retrouve encore dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Je pense que le ton employé par l'auteur est toujours très juste. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira. **CHAPITRE 3** : SAY MY NAME.  
  
_« Nique moi si je te laisse encore mettre ce truc sur moi, » ai-je dit. Quand il a essayé de bondir sur moi, à mon grand regret, je me suis enfui. Je veux dire, s'il me sautait dessus pour une autre raison, je serais resté, sans aucun doute. Mais il est hors de question que je reste pour ça. En plus, pourquoi il n'a pas juste utilisé la putain de magie, pour me guérir, merde ?  
  
_J'ai détalé par la première échappatoire que j'ai vue, qui s'avérait être un vestibule et, malheureusement, c'était une voie sans issue. Je pouvais l'entendre derrière moi. 

J'ai vite bifurqué sur la gauche, j'ai ouvert une porte et j'ai atterri dans une pièce sombre, pour trébucher sur tous les trucs possibles étalés sur le sol, puis je suis tombé sur quelque chose – moelleux – confortable- un lit ! (note de la traductrice : ben tiens !)  
  
Il a débarqué dans la chambre derrière moi, et sans plus d'avertissement, comme mon dos lui était offert, et que j'étais allongé sur le ventre, il a sauté sur moi. Il m'a plaqué sur le lit avec succès. Heu...je ne viens pas juste d'échapper à ce genre de situation ?

Oh, bien, je ne m'en plains pas avec lui, si seulement il pouvait débarrasser ses doigts de cette pommade ou alors s'il en faisait un meilleur usage. Non, attendez là. Idée dangereuse. Je m'en tiendrai à la vaseline, merci.   
En me tortillant sous lui, j'ai réussi à me retourner pour me retrouver sur le dos, légèrement haletant alors que je levais les yeux vers lui. Il était à califourchon sur mes jambes, et il me regardait avec une expression choquée, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Ça ne te fera pas mal si tu ne te débats pas, » a-t-il dit. « S'il te plait, fais moi confiance,» a-t-il presque supplié. Combien de fois ai-je entendu ça ?  
  
Mais bon sang, je suis un crétin face aux supplications de cet homme. Mais je l'ai mine de rien gratifié de mon regard le plus méchant, même si j'aurais pu faire mieux à condition qu'il arrête de me faire tourner la tête.

« Ok, fais le ! » suis-je parvenu à aboyer. Il a hoché la tête avec reconnaissance, et il a doucement baissé ses mains vers ma taille pour la toucher. J'ai serré les dents, et j'ai respiré profondément en fermant les yeux et en tournant ma tête sur le coté. Mec, ça tue ce machin vous ronge comme de l'acide !   
Il était doux pendant qu'il l'appliquait sur mes blessures, et il l'a étalé du bout des doigts. « Désolé, c'est presque fini, » a-t-il murmuré. Pourquoi murmure-t-il ?  
  
La douleur se dissipait lentement, merci Merlin. Son toucher était délicat alors qu'il me massait pour faire pénétrer la crème. Puis j'ai senti son autre main toucher légèrement mon ventre, et faire remonter sa caresse jusqu'à mon torse. Ça a embrasé ma peau je sentais sa chaleur alors que ses doigts me touchaient à peine.   
J'ai retenu ma respiration et j'ai tourné ma tête vers lui. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai regardé. Ses mains se sont subitement retirées et ses yeux se sont agrandis. «Je suis tellement désolé, » a-t-il dit, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait fait.   
Mais ses caresses étaient les plus chaleureuses que j'ai jamais senties, et je mentirais si je disais vouloir qu'elles s'arrêtent. « Je suis tellement désol » a-t-il répété.  
  
Alors qu'il parlait, je me suis hissé sur mes coudes, sans le quitter des yeux, alors que son visage s'approchait lentement du mien, ses excuses répétées avaient baissé de volume.   
Il s'est penché vers moi au ralenti, sa chemise de soie caressant mon torse. Comme il s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ma respiration s'est faite tremblante et je l'ai aidé à combler l'écart entre nous. Ses lèvres touchant les miennes semblaient faire exploser mon monde, elles consumaient mon corps. Elles étaient si chaudes, pourtant si tendres et aimantes. J'ai approfondi le baiser en entourant sa taille de mes bras, et en le tirant plus près de moi alors que je me recouchais sur le lit.   
Son corps a complètement recouvert le mien. Il a eu l'air de se relaxer quand j'ai fait cela, et puis j'ai entendu un gémissement des plus érotiques venir du fond de sa gorge. Ses mains se sont presque instantanément posées dans mes cheveux, enlevant le ruban de soie qui les tenait en arrière.  
  
J'ai tendrement fait passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, dans une requête intime pour entrer, qui a immédiatement été comprise puisqu'il a ouvert la bouche, et sa langue s'est reliée à moi pour jouer les guides touristiques.   
Ma bouche était en feu alors que nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre avant de poursuivre leur exploration.   
C'était tellement excitant de sentir sa langue parcourir mon palais, et d'entendre ensuite son gémissement que j'ai moi aussi gémi.  
  
Mais après, cette connerie de besoin d'air s'est incrustée, et j'ai été obligé de me reculer, haletant, soudain gémissant quand il a mordillé ma lèvre inférieure, et qu'il a tracé la plus sexy des lignes de baisers de mes mâchoires à mon cou.  
En arrivant à mon cou, il l'a minutieusement examiné, et je dois dire que ce docteur n'a eu aucun problème à m'extirper un autre gémissement. Ok, je parie qu'il a un diplôme pour ça !  
  
Ses mains ont quitté mes cheveux et elles ont lentement frôlé mon torse, traçant des sillons qui me faisaient trembler sous son corps.   
Il a aimé l'effet produit et il a vite cherché d'autres manières de provoquer cette réaction. Et laissez moi vous dire qu'il les a trouvées – toutes, je crois, et ça rien qu'en se concentrant sur la partie supérieure de mon corps.   
Il a commencé à lentement descendre le long de mon torse, donnant des petits coups de langue pour caresser ma peau, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient plus bas, avant de s'arrêter à ma ceinture. Merde, ne stoppe pas ici.  
  
Je sais qu'un Malfoy est toujours censé contrôler la situation, mais bon sang, j'ai lâché les rennes depuis un moment. J'ai gémi à nouveau et j'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière sur le matelas, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux sombres et indisciplinés, à hauteur d'épaules.   
Prenant ma réaction pour une invitation (je ne me plains absolument pas là), il a glissé ses pouces dans mon pantalon, et en les recourbant, il les a descendu avec une lenteur infinie.   
Une torture, dis-je. Une torture !   
Ma peau est en feu, je vous le jure. Jetez de l'eau sur moi et elle s'évaporera ! Quelqu'un veut y cuisiner des œufs et du bacon ?  
  
J'ai soulevé mes hanches en grognant, afin qu'il puisse complètement enlever mon pantalon, pendant que ses baisers ont continué à descendre le long de mes cuisses. C'est une torture totale.  
  
Il est remonté sur mon corps, ses lèvres reprenant les miennes, et je lui ai donné le baiser le plus profond que je pouvais, ma main gauche posée sur son visage pendant que ma main droite descendait le long de son dos.   
Il a eu l'air de faire attention à ma taille, s'assurant de ne pas la saisir trop fortement ce qui est une bonne chose. Une fois encore, il est descendu le long de mon corps, effleurant ma peau sur son chemin. Je me suis cambré, gémissant encore lorsque ses doigts ont passé mon nombril, et haletant quand ils ont agrippé mon érection.  
  
Il m'a souri avant de baisser la tête et de commencer son assaut, et WHAOU, ses lèvres ont pris des cours ou quoi ! Il en a embrassé le sommet, léchant l'excitation qui s'en dégageait, puis, sans plus d'avertissement, ses lèvres ont sauté sur mon membre dur, et il l'a doucement sucé, sa langue allant de haut en bas sur la longueur sans la moindre gentillesse.   
Je me suis encore cambré, mes hanches remontant pendant que mes doigts se perdaient profondément dans sa chevelure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter ça.

Ma respiration était laborieuse, mes yeux fermés et ma tête rejetée en arrière mes doigts étaient agrippés à ses cheveux tandis que mes hanches remontaient. Sa bouche a continué son assaut et lentement, il m'a pris au fond de sa gorge. C'était merveilleux. Sa langue passait sauvagement sur ma longueur alors qu'il commençait à bouger de haut en bas, avec ses lèvres qui m'entouraient à peine.   
Puis il m'a repris au fond de sa gorge. J'ai poussé un grognement lorsque mes hanches ont rencontré sa bouche à mi-chemin. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai tiré une dernière fois sur ses cheveux, j'ai remonté mes hanches et je suis venu.   
J'ai joui vite et fort, remplissant sa bouche de ma semence, et il a tout léché, n'en perdant pas une seule goutte.  
  
J'étais haletant, effondré comme de la gelée sur le lit, avec lui sur moi ses lèvres tendrement revenues sur les miennes.   
J'étais doucement mais sûrement à nouveau en contact avec la réalité grâce à la sensation de ses lèvres qui frolaient les miennes. J'ai commencé à l'embrasser aussi et, dans un juste retour des choses, j'ai roulé sur lui, le maintenant sous mon corps.  
J'ai souri face à son visage légèrement choqué, j'ai embrassé ses lèvres et je l'ai regardé alors que ses yeux se fermaient et qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement dans ma bouche.  
  
A mon tour de lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! Oh que ça va être drôle.  
  
Mes mains ont lentement glissé le long de son torse, déboutonnant sa chemise au passage Son torse bien fait, lentement dénudé s'est offert à moi et à mes lèvres. J'ai voyagé vers chaque téton, en prenant bien soin de les rendre aussi durs que la grosse bosse entre ses jambes qui me suppliait de la prendre.   
Je l'ai entendu gémir et j'ai senti que ses mains enfouies dans mes cheveux se crispaient. J'ai passé le bout de mes doigts sur le renflement de son pantalon et j'ai été récompensé par un grognement profond de mon partenaire sexuel.  
  
J'ai commencé à enlever son jean, avec son aide bien entendu. Et le voilà, levé, littéralement, mon prix. J'ai été rapide à le prendre loin dans ma bouche, et d'après la réaction du mec, je peux dire qu'il a aimé.   
Ses hanches ont poussé fort, m'amenant à prendre plus de sa longueur (pas que je m'en plaigne). Un gémissement sonore s'est échappé de ses lèvres, alors que son dos s'est complètement cambré l'éloignant du lit. Hum, je crois que je vais essayer d'obtenir cette réaction à nouveau. Il a l'air plutôt souple. Je l'ai tourmenté encore en faisant courir ma langue sur le sommet, et en refusant de sucer.

Dois je vous rappeler que je fais ça depuis que j'ai huit ans, donc puisque j'ai vingt et un ans maintenant, j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur l'art du plaisir sexuel.  
  
Je l'ai léché, ensuite lentement, j'ai commencé à sucer. Son corps se tordait sous le mien comme il gémissait, la tête rejetée en arrière.   
« Oh mon Dieu – oui.» L'ai-je entendu réussir à murmurer. J'aime quand ils parlent, surtout lui. J'ai sucé plus fort, ensuite j'ai bougé de haut en bas sur sa longueur, sa poigne se resserrait sur mes cheveux tandis qu'il approchait d'un orgasme à faire perdre la raison.  
  
« DRACO ! » Il a seulement fallu un petit coup de langue pour le faire déborder, ses hanches sont remontées alors qu'il a libéré sa semence profondément dans ma gorge.  
J'ai aimé l'entendre crier mon nom c'était si beau lorsque ça a passé ses lèvres. Mais encore, tout avait l'air, et était, bien, quand il s'agissait de ses lèvres.  
  
Je suis remonté vers son visage en souriant, et j'ai embrassé ses lèvres tendrement avant de me retirer et de me coucher à coté de lui.   
Dès que je me suis éloigné, ses bras ont enserré ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de son corps.   
« Hum, Draco, tu sens bon, » a-t-il murmuré dans mon oreille, me faisant trembler avec son souffle chaud.   
J'ai embrassé sa joue en souriant. « Toi aussi... » Attendez une minute. Quand lui ai-je dit mon nom ? Jayson ne l'a jamais dit, moi non plus...heu – question.  
  
A suivre...


	4. Deni

**INCONNU**

  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun des personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKR. L'histoire présente et quelques nouveaux personnages viennent de l'esprit brillant de SilverDragon161.  
  
**RATING** : toujours R.  
  
**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :  
**  
**Céline.S** : Merci de rester jusqu'au 5eme chapitre lol. Il sera bientôt en ligne. Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, avec tout ça, je vais finir par oser mettre le premier chapitre de ma fic à moi (bien moins drôle, mais pas triste non plus) en ligne. Allez, on va dire que d'ici la semaine prochaine, le chapitre 6 pourrait être prêt (je m'avance un peu non ? ok professeur Dumbledore, je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir – mais professeur, ce n'est pas une promesse, c'est un pronostic !) Bisou à toi.  
  
**Genevieve Black** : merci de m'avoir laissé une review. Pour les reviewers anonymes, je n'avais même pas fait attention à cette option. Voilà, erreur corrigée ! Je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite, mais je ne veux surtout rien bâcler car le texte original est vraiment exceptionnel. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, il contient la réponse à heu – question. Lol.  
  
**Cerendy Potter** : salut ! Merci pour les reviews ! Alors je ne dirais pas que Draco est stupide dans cette fic, désorienté tout au plus lol. J'adore ses réactions. Je me dépêche de traduire la suite mais comme les chapitres deviennent plus longs, je crois que je vais tenter de faire ça du mieux que je peux. Heu – question, ton pseudo a-t-il un rapport avec Dogma ?  
  
**Origine** : Coucou. Merci pour tes encouragements, et ta review était très intéressante, point lamentable du tout ! Non mais ! lol. Alors pour répondre à tes remarques judicieuses, je dirais que Draco est plus traumatisé que pathétique à mon avis. Tout ce qu'il fait, tout ce qu'il pense, même si c'est drôle, reflète son manque de repères. Il manque de se faire violer, ce qui pour lui est normal car il ne connaît pas grand-chose d'autre, puis il couche avec l'inconnu au bout d'une heure ! Ça peut paraître anormal comme comportement mais en fait c'est, dans son cas, tout à fait naturel. Le sexe est la seule chose qu'il connaisse, c'est sa seule façon de dire à quelqu'un qu'il lui plait ou de se sentir apprécié. Quant à « l'autre gars trop beau » (mdr !), je crois que dans ce chapitre tu vas voir pourquoi il couche dès le premier soir lol. Je te fais une grosse bise et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.  
  
**Tête de nœud** : Merci merci merci ! Ok, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, mais ça fait plaisir quand même lol. Voici la suite, pourvu qu'elle te plaise. Bye bye.  
  
**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello ! Merci pour la review, elle ma bien fait rire. C'est vrai que traduire cette partie était un peu plus difficile que le reste (ben quoi ? c'est pas simple d'écrire que quelqu'un touche Draco !!!!!!!!!!!! laissez moi passer ! j'ai les œufs !!!!!! mdr) mais j'ai essayé de garder le ton original au maximum (elle est vraiment forte cette SilverDragon161). La réponse à la question se trouve dans le présent chapitre, alors bonne lecture. J'espère que vous aimerez ce passage plus soft. Bi zzzz. 

**Dark Lizard** : Hey Ya ! Merci pour la review, la suite c'est maintenant. La température redescend un peu hi hi hi. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Ciao.  
  
**Zanzan** : coucou ! Merci de me rassurer car j'avais un peu peur d'avoir mal traduit « ze chose » lol. J'avoue que j'ai mis deux fois plus de temps sur le chapitre de « ze chose ». En tous cas merci à toi, tes reviews sont super et bonne lecture.  
  
**Onarluca** : je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant que les autres. Bonne lecture à toi.

**CHAPITRE 4** : DENI ?  
  
_J'ai embrassé sa joue en souriant. « Toi aussi... » Attendez une minute. Quand lui ai-je dit mon nom ? Jayson ne l'a jamais dit, moi non plus...heu – question.  
_  
Je me suis reculé et je l'ai regardé. « Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Il a d'abord eu l'air stupéfait, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait, puis la compréhension l'a frappée, et puis l'inquiétude.   
« Draco...tu veux dire – tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » m'a-t-il demandé en proie à une frayeur totale.  
J'ai froncé les sourcils. Si j'avais su qui il était, je suis pratiquement certain que j'aurais répété son nom encore et encore pendant notre récent petit jeu.  
« Non, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourquoi ? Qui es tu ? »  
Là il a l'air de complètement paniquer alors qu'il se relève sur les coudes et qu'il me regarde.  
  
Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne se passe pas bien ?  
  
Il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, puis il l'a refermée.   
Je me suis assis et je me suis légèrement éloigné de lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il peut être, et vu sa façon d'essayer de penser à comment me l'annoncer, je dirais que je vais peut être avoir une forte envie de partir en courant.   
Il a eu l'air de s'en apercevoir aussi car il s'est vite assis bien droit et, en me regardant, il a paniqué. « Draco, s'il te plait ne flippe pas à cause de moi. S'il te plait ? » Il était en train de me supplier. Hum, d'acord. Vu la manière dont il agit, je crois que dès qu'il m'aura dit qui il est, je serai loin d'ici. Mais qu'est ce qui pourrait bien me donner envie de le quitter ? Rien au monde, voilà quoi.   
Il a nerveusement passé sa main dans ses cheveux, et elle était là.  
  
**PUTAIN NON ! PAS LUI ! Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible !** Là, sur son front, il y avait cette cicatrice – cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Non _ce n'est pas vrai_**. S'il vous plait**, non.  
  
Il a vu ma réaction, et l'endroit où mes yeux étaient fixés. « Draco je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parle. » Mais avant qu'il ait pu étendre le bras pour m'atteindre, j'ai sauté hors du lit et j'ai trébuché en arrière. 

« Toi, » suis-je quand même parvenu à dire malgré mon état de choc. Il m'a lancé un regard triste, et il a avancé comme pour se lever et m'attraper, mais j'ai saisi mon pantalon qui traînait par terre, et je l'ai glissé sur moi, en douceur mais vite.  
« Draco non ! » l'ai-je entendu crier alors que je me retournais et que je me ruais hors de la chambre. Je ne peux pas le croire. J'ai couché avec lui. Il a été entre mes jambes, et vice versa. C'est impossible : ça_ doit_ être un cauchemar. J'ai couru vers le canapé et j'ai pris mon tee shirt. Je pouvais l'entendre sur mes talons. En jetant un œil par-dessus mon épaule, je l'ai vu se précipiter vers moi, vêtu de son pantalon.  
  
« Draco ! » a-t-il hurlé, mais j'ai atteint la porte, je l'ai ouverte, et je l'ai claquée derrière moi avant de me sauver dans le couloir, en direction des escaliers. Je n'y crois pas ! Comment je me suis démerdé sur ce coup l ? De tout le monde, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ?  
  
Attendez – ma baguette. J'ai stoppé net dans ma course. J'ai laissé ma baguette dans l'appartement de Jayson.  
  
« Draco ! » En me retournant, j'ai trouvé Potter qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, ses mains levées dans un geste défensif, comme s'il était sur le point d'approcher un animal sauvage. Ouais, il ferait bien de ne pas m'approcher, ou alors je vais** agir** comme un animal sauvage et me le faire. Heu...Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
  
« Reste loin de moi Potter. » Je l'ai regardé avec les yeux plissés. Avec un peu de chance il comprendra mon avertissement, et il reculera – maintenant. Ben non. Aussi stupide qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. En fait, l'imbécile a avancé d'un pas vers moi. Apparemment, il ne reconnaît pas une menace de mort quand il en entend une. « Draco, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle. »   
Conneries. Il n'y a **pas moyen** que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai _couché _avec lui ! Oh je vais vomir.  
  
Il portait toujours son jean, et il n'avait pas réussi à mettre un tee shirt, tout comme moi. Ça m'a encore plus rappelé ce que nous avons fait. J'ai besoin de quitter les lieux.  
Où est l'appart de Jayson ? Quatorze B, quatorze B. Où est le quatorze B ? Très bien, je suis face au douze B, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir passer devant Potter pour aller chercher ma baguette.

« Dégage de mon chemin, Potter. » L'autre taré a secoué la tête. Il a secoué la tête ! A quoi il joue ?   
« Draco je t'en prie, écoute moi. »  
Oh non. Nan-an ! Je **refuse** de l'écouter.   
« Putain tu savais qui j'étais, espèce de sale bâtard ! » Je peux presque sentir ma colère s'accroître. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça me soit arrivé. Je veux dire, ma vie était bien jusqu'à ce qu'il débarque. Oui mais bon, elle était bien aussi quand il y était. NON ! Ne t'aventure _pas_ sur ce terrain.

«Je suis désolé Draco. Je croyais que tu savais. S'il te plait écoute. »  
  
Je vais vachement écouter ses excuses.   
Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Mais j'ai besoin de ma baguette.   
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué la cicatrice avant, ou pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reconnu lui, enfin.   
Je le connais depuis sept putains d'années, pour l'amour de Merlin. SEPT ANS. Mais il a l'air si différent : ses cheveux sont plus longs, ils atteignent ses épaules, et il ne porte plus ses grosses lunettes. Quant à la cicatrice, elle était cachée par sa longue frange. 

Je ne peux pas le croire. Je ne peux pas croire que je vienne de coucher avec Harry Putain de Potter. Il faut que je passe devant lui, mais comment ? Oh par Merlin pourquoi moi ?   
« Dégage de mon chemin _tout de suite_ Potter. » Oh, ouais, Draco il va complètement se pousser juste parce que tu le lui as ordonné. Réfléchis !  
  
« Non Draco. Nous devons parler. S'il te plait. »   
Et voilà qu'il me supplie. Peut être devrais-je...NON ! Je refuse d'écouter. Ce bâtard savait qui j'étais, et il a quand même laissé ça...ÇA arriver ! Mais pourquoi ?

« Draco, je t'en prie ! Je peux t'expliquer ! Vas tu s'il te plait m'écouter ? »   
Expliquer ? Comment peut-il expliquer ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a à expliquer d'abord ? Il m'a emmené dans son appartement, en sachant qui j'étais, et d'une manière ou d'une autre – D'UNE MANIERE OU D'UNE AUTRE – il m'a séduit pour que je couche avec lui. Je vais vomir.

«Il n'y a rien à écouter. Tu es malade ! Putain tu savais qui j'étais, et malgré ça tu – tu...beurk ! Dégage de mon chemin, TOUT DE SUITE ! » J'ai avancé pour le pousser pas très intelligent, je sais, en particulier quand il essaye d'obtenir mon attention.   
J'ai senti un bras entourer ma taille, et une main attraper mon poignet.   
Merde, il a une sacrée force. En me débattant autant que je pouvais, j'ai réussi à aller - ben, nulle part.   
Super.   
Vraiment Super.  
Je suis un faiblard. Mon père avait** raison** de faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne peux jamais me protéger. Je suis une pute, et un putain de faiblard.

« Laisse moi partir, Potter. » Et revoilà ces saletés de picotements ! Qu'est ce que c'est à la fin ?   
«Non Draco. Peux tu s'il te plait écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? »  
Parce que j'ai le choix ?   
« Je t'ai dit de me lacher ! » Son étreinte s'est resserrée comme je me débattais férocement pour m'éloigner, et avec des gestes que je n'ai pas suivi, je me suis retrouvé plaqué contre une porte, avec lui qui me tenait fermement, ses mains appuyées sur mes épaules pour me maintenir calme, et piégé. Haletant à cause de la lutte, je l'ai regardé durement. Il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, il haletait également, mais ses yeux étaient suppliants alors qu'ils me fixaient.  
  
« Draco, s'il te plait je sais que tu as de la peine, mais je t'en prie écoute moi. » De la peine ? DE LA PEINE ? Je n'ai pas de peine : je lui en veux à mort, et à moi aussi – mais surtout à lui.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu n'es qu'un sale connard. Dès le début tu as su qui j'étais ! » Ce sont des larmes dans ses yeux ? Merde Draco, tu lui fais de la peine ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit pein ? Tout est de** sa** faute, pour l'amour de Merlin.

« Draco, je t'en prie je croyais que tu savais qui j'étais. » Non mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Si j'avais su qui il était, je n'aurais PAS fait ce que j'ai fait. Beurk. Je ne veux pas y penser. « Et bien je ne savais pas, ok ? Mais toi, tu savais qui j'étais, et ça c'est dégueulasse, Potter. »  
  
Je veux ma baguette et je veux rentrer chez moi MAINTENANT !  
  
Mais bordel, comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Je veux dire, maintenant que je sais qui il est, c'est évident : cheveux sombres, yeux verts, horrible cicatrice sur le front...Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle quand je l'ai rencontr ? Bon, je ne vais pas me jeter la pierre. Je la jetterai sur lui. Il a bien dû s'assurer que je ne le reconnaisse pas. Il a tout préparé.  
Son étreinte s'est resserrée sur moi. Je n'avais pas idée que cela puisse être possible étant donné qu'il me serrait déjà étroitement, mais il l'a fait, et mes épaules sont un peu engourdies. Mais il y a toujours cette putain de sensation de picotements. FAIT CHIER !  
«Draco s'il te plait, écoute moi. »   
Qu'est ce qu'il y a à écouter ? Je veux dire, il savait qui j'étais, je ne savais pas qui il était, chacun a fait des trucs entre les jambes de l'autre – et – et j'ai aimé ça. Oh par l'enfer miséricordieux, que quelqu'un me tue.   
Je me suis tortillé pour m'éloigner de lui, mais il m'a maintenu en place avec la plus basse des méthodes il a pressé son corps contre le mien. Oh, ok.   
Oh. Heu...je crois que je devrais arrêter de bouger.   
« Laisse moi partir, Potter. » Merde, son corps est très lourdement appuyé contre le mien. C'est agréable, mais putain ! Regarde qui c'est ! Je ne suis PAS autorisé à aimer cela.  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Draco. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vie et prétendre que ça n'est jamais arriv pas cette fois. »  
Cette fois ? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Nous n'avons jamais fait ça avant.  
« Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vie cette fois. » Ohhhh...**C'était ça** le 'cette fois'. Heu...Quoi ?   
« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Potter ? » Ok pourquoi je pose des questions au juste ? Je suis supposé me concentrer sur la manière de virer mon cul de là, mais son corps est toujours pressé fermement contre mon corps. Oh Merlin.   
« Tu es déjà parti, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Je ne peux pas te laisser filer entre mes doigts cette fois. » Filer – doigts – cette fois ? Oh j'ai mal à la tête.   
« Potter, de quoi tu parles putain ? » J'ai le sentiment que ça va être intéressant. Heu...je pense. 

Il m'étudie ses yeux vert océan scrutent les miens. J'ai l'impression qu'il recherche mon âme. C'est vrai, Potter est réputé pour être capable de plein de choses. C'est terrifiant.

« Draco, je t'apprécie. Bien plus que ce que j'ai pu vous faire croire à toi et aux autres. » M'apprécie ? I...Il m'apprécie ? Mais – je – nous – il – heu...   
Pourquoi je me sens si confus ?   
« Laisse moi partir Potter. » Ouais retour à l'essentiel. Plus de bavardages. Je veux m'en aller d'ici, ce sujet commence à m'affecter.  
« Non, Draco. »   
Je le fusille du regard, mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce au contraire, il me renvoie le même regard.   
« Tu ne peux pas juste te sauver et prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé. »   
Et pourquoi pas ?

Ok, je me sens claustrophobe. Son corps est toujours contre moi. Je peux sentir sa chaude respiration chatouiller ma joue.   
« Je peux le faire, et je vais le faire. Maintenant, laisse moi partir ! ».   
Une fois encore, je me suis débattu. Je sais, je sais ce n'est pas malin de faire ça quand on a un corps pressé contre soi, mais je suis désespéré l ! Merde, c'est mal tombé.

« Non Draco. » Sa voix démontre qu'il est un peu énervé. Hm...Ai-je envie de mettre Potter en colère ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais, peut être qu'il me laissera alors partir.

« Oui Potter, laisse moi pa... » Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Enfin, je sais ce que j'allais dire, mais j'ai quelque peu été coupé abruptement quand ses lèvres se sont pressées contre les miennes alors à moins que je veuilles essayer de parler avec une paire de lèvres sur les miennes...  
  
Son baiser était doux et, bien, affectueux. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà été embrassé de cette manière auparavant. J'ai connu des baisers exigeants, possessifs, brutaux, baveux peut être un tas d'autres, mais jamais affectueux – ou au moins, pas _ce_ genre d'affection. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre à la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
  
Enfin, je sais qui il est, bordel, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être putain de doué pour embrasser, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier. Il me colle encore plus contre la porte, son corps recouvrant le mien comme un drap ses mains, qui reposaient sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de me débattre, se retrouvent sur mes hanches, les approchant plus près des siennes.

Mes mains, qui avaient essayé de le repousser, avaient bizarrement fini par saisir ses bras pour l'attirer plus près encore. J'avais le vertige, je me sentais perdu, et puis je ajouter que mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi ?   
Ça ne m'a pas aidé quand sa langue a commencé à jouer avec ma lèvre inférieure, ou quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui permettre l'accès. Ces choses là n'ont vraiment pas aidé.  
  
J'ai essayé de me battre. Je me suis battu pour ne pas m'abandonner à ces sensations ces picotements magiques et le reste, mais je n'ai pas pu. Son corps était délicieusement chaud, pressé contre le mien. Les mains qui me tenaient me donnaient l'impression d'être quelque peu désiré et protégé, les lèvres sur les miennes me donnaient l'impression d'être aimé, et c'est là que j'ai gémi, m'abandonnant totalement à la chaleur qui me caressait.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais je jure que ça n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps avant. Quand je me suis reculé, mes yeux se sont ouverts pour se plonger dans deux piscines vertes et brumeuses. Je dois admettre que je ne savais pas quoi faire, dire, ou même penser. Mais lentement, mon esprit s'est clarifié, et j'ai été comme frappé par un impact douloureux : j'avais embrassé Potter, sachant parfaitement qui il était. Je m'étais appuyé contre lui putain j'avais même gémi.  
  
Je veux partir d'ici MAINTENANT ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça, que j'ai aimé ça. Non, ça doit être une erreur il doit m'avoir jeté un sort. **Quelque chose** a du se passer – je ne viens pas de **faire** ça.  
  
J'emmerde ma baguette ! En le poussant fort, j'ai réussi à me dégager de lui. Il a trébuché en arrière, choqué. J'ai senti un froid soudain me parcourir la chaleur de son corps ne m'entourait plus, son aura magique ne se mêlait plus à la mienne. En secouant la tête, je suis parvenu à lui envoyer un regard meurtrier, et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, je me suis enfui par les escaliers.  
  
Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça qu'il ait fait ça. J'ai entendu qu'on criait mon nom, mais je l'ai ignoré. J'ai dévalé les escaliers deux par deux jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au rez de chaussée, puis je suis sorti de l'immeuble en courant.  
  
Je me fous d'où je vais, tant que je dégage d'ici. J'ai tourné à droite, j'ai couru pour descendre la rue. Je n'entends personne derrière moi, mais ça ne me ralenti pas. Je dois m'échapper d'ici, de cette impression de picotements qui perdure sur ma peau, sur mes lèvres. Mes pas résonnent alors que je passe des intersections, que je courre dans des rues. Il n'y a pas trop de voitures, étant donné qu'il est presque minuit, et il y a encore moins de gens. Je dois me tirer d'ici. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Tout cela est trop déstabilisant. Putain qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce que Potter m'a fait ?  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voici pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Essayer de s'en remettre

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : aucun personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. L'histoire présente appartient à SilverDragon161.  
  
**RATING** : Un **R **mais pour le vocabulaire (pas de hot stuff dans le chapitre 5)  
  
**Zanzan** : Merci de me lire Boss ! J'adore le passage où Draco est au bureau. Vivement que je connaisse aussi la suite ! Lol J'espère que la traduction reste correcte par rapport à ce que tu as lu en anglais. Je reste dans le ton ! wiiiiiii ! (ça c'est de la technique de MO TI VA TION !)  
  
**Céline.S** : Un petit mot pour toi, ma toute première revieweuse ! Merci d'apprécier cette histoire, elle le mérite grandement. Je le redis, SilverDragon161 a du talent et un style particulièrement intéressant. Draco têtu ?? Lol. wi, un peu. Il s'entête surtout à avoir peur le pauvre. Encore merci pour tous tes encouragements et, la prochaine fois que tu me liras, on aura passé le chapitre 5 !!!!  
  
**Diane 23**: Thank you very much! C'est vrai que j'essaie de mettre les chapitres en ligne assez vite, mais c'est parce que l'histoire le vaut bien. As-tu été voir ce qu'elle donnait en anglais ? J'essaye de m'approprier l'histoire pour la traduire le plus justement possible (oui, oui oui, je suis jalouse, je** VEUX** être celle qui a INVENTE cette histoire ! lol.... Je fais peur). Si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas plus de reviews, moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'a pensé à traduire cette histoire avant. En tous cas merci pour ta review, ça m'encourage à continuer.  
  
**Lee-NC-Kaas** : salut vous ! Et oui, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Draco est parti en courant. Moi je l'aurais fait tomber dans les bras de Harry directement, surtout quand il lui dit qu'il ne veut pas le laisser partir ! Et puis Draco lui aurait raconté son horrible passé et Harry serait allé balancer des doloris à tous ceux qui ont fait du mal à son chéri. En bref, avec moi l'histoire aurait duré 30 secondes ! Lol Heureusement que l'auteur est l ! Heu – Question ? kessispasse avec Cho Chang ? Lol. J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie, il y a une fille dedans et ce n'est pas Cho Chang (la première qui vous vient à l'esprit est la bonne, c'est une des plus citées après Hermione) !! bizzz bizzzz  
  
**Luana Nightmare** : j'espère que jusque là, tu as apprécié. Alors, Draco est il toujours aussi stupide ? lol biz.  
  
**Onarluca** : Coucou ! Voilà la suite, rapide. Ce cinquième chapitre est plein d'humour, et un peu pathétique aussi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que les autres. Merci d'être resté jusqu'à là.  
  
**Dark Lizard** : Merci pour tes encouragements. Moi aussi je voudrais savoir si Draco va arreter de se fermer comme une huître lol. J'update le plus rapidement possible et j'espère que la fréquence te convient. A bientôt bizzzzzzzz  
  
**Lyls** : Je suis vraiment très très touchée par ta review. Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, je l'ai juste traduite mais c'est tout à fait mon style d'humour (oooooooo la menteuse ! je suis bien moins subtile que SilverDragon161 !) Quant à écrire d'autres fics, j'avoue que j'en ai deux en préparation. Le premier chapitre de la première (redondant au possible là) sera mis en ligne dès que j'oserai lol. En tous cas merci de me donner ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu verras que la suite de cette histoire est très drôle et un peu triste (rapport à ce que Draco a vécu.) Ciao.  
  
**Genevieve Black** : Coucou ! Voici de quoi rassasier un peu ta faim lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco est affectivement très immature, d'où sa manière de ne pas comprendre l'évidence (dis moi Draco chéri, quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans « je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois » lol). J'ai trouvé le passage où il décrit le baiser de Harry en comparaison aux baisers qu'il a reçu avant assez triste. Oula, je ne me lance pas dans une étude psycho des personnages sinon c'est pas demain que tu liras la suite lol. Bisous à toi et Merci beaucoup.  
  
**Tête de Nœud** : Comment ça Draco est con ??!! lol. Bon ok, il est têtu au possible et on se dit « pauvre Harry », mais ça va changer par la suite. D'ailleurs en parlant de suite, la voici la voilà, en espérant qu'elle te conviendra. Ciao ciao.  
  
**Cérendy Potter** : Voici la suite. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que les chapitres précédents. Merci de me lire. Dogma c'est un film que j'aime beaucoup dans lequel une muse se nomme Cerendypity, c'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé s'il y avait un rapport vu que je n'avais jamais entendu ça avant. En tous cas ça sonne bien, en effet. Allez zou, j'arrete le blabla et je balance la suite ! lol**CHAPITRE CINQ** : ESSAYER DE S'EN REMETTRE._Mes pas résonnent alors que je passe des intersections, que je courre dans des rues. Il n'y a pas trop de voitures, étant donné qu'il est presque minuit, et il y a encore moins de gens. Je dois me tirer d'ici. Je dois rentrer chez moi. Tout cela est trop déstabilisant. Putain qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce que Potter m'a fait ?  
_  
Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Je clarifie : ça fait plus ou moins dix minutes que je coure et je ne sais même pas dans quelle rue je me trouve.

Je ne peux toujours pas me débarrasser de ces images les représentations d'un corps hâlé, des lèvres chaudes, de douces caresses, de légers gémissements...AHHH ! Par pitié Merlin, ou n'importe qui _s'il vous plait_ faites arrêter ces images. Faites que mon esprit se réveille et qu'il réfléchisse. Je n'ai PAS, je répète, je n'ai PAS aimé ses caresses.  
  
Je ne peux plus courir. Mes jambes tremblent, ma respiration est difficile, et mon esprit ne parvient plus à penser clairement. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu courir sur une autoroute surchargée, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mince alors, j'aurais pu me faire renverser par une voiture sans m'en rendre compte.   
Je me suis assis, dos contre un bâtiment en briques et j'ai reposé l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur froid, en fermant les yeux.   
On pouvait voir ma respiration engendrer une petite brume alors que je haletais.  
  
Qu'est il arrivé à ma vie ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait ? Est-ce que je suis supposé tirer des leçons de tout ça ? Oh, j'y suis – ne couche jamais avec quelqu'un dont tu ne connais pas le nom.  
Ok, j'ai compris la leçon maintenant. S'il vous plait, _S'IL VOUS PLAIT_ sortez ces images, ces souvenirs. Sortez tout ce qui a un rapport avec Potter, je vous en prie. Je ne les veux plus en moi. Mais ils ne me laissent pas. Au contraire, ils se multiplient, et chaque petit détail de lui commence à se montrer.  
  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, mais j'ai été extirpé de mes pensées lorsqu'une main s'est posée sur mon épaule. NON !! Putain comment il m'a retrouv ? Il m'a suivi ?  
  
« Draco ? Draco, tu vas bien ? » Attendez. Ce n'est pas la voix profonde de Har – Potter. Cette voix là est féminine.  
  
« Draco, chéri, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »  
  
Oh, merde c'est Pansy.  
  
« Je... Je... Je... » Bordel c'est quoi ça mon nouveau langage pour la journée ? Je crois que je préfère mon ancien 'je-connais-plus-d'une-lettre' vocabulaire.  
  
« Mon chou, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. »  
  
Oh, elle est forte pour remarquer l'évidence, non ? « Je ne me sens pas bien. » Oh, tu es **de** **retour** ! Mon beau vocabulaire est de retour – tu nous as manqué. Oh, hey, Pansy ne vit-elle pas par ici ?  
  
« Peux tu te lever ? »  
  
Putain j'espère bien que oui. Il n'y a pas moyen que je passe la nuit** ici**.   
« Ou...oui, je crois que je peux. » Oh, je ferais bien de ne pas repartir dans le basic. Je veux garder mon ancien vocabulaire.  
  
Je me suis levé avec difficulté, et avec son aide j'ai pu me tenir sur mes jambes, en chancelant juste un peu.

« Bébé, tu devrais peut être venir chez moi. » Oh, ai-je mentionné le fait que Pansy ne se calme jamais avec les tous petits surnoms ? Bien, elle ne se calme jamais, et ça a tendance à être très ennuyeux.  
  
Pansy a enfin fini par comprendre que, entre elle et moi, ça ne marcherait jamais que je n'ai jamais eu, et que je n'aurai jamais à son égard le moindre sentiment autre que de l'amitié. Enfin. Ça lui a pris douze ans. Oui, vous avez bien entendu douze ans. Avant même qu'on aille à Poudlard, elle se pendait à mon bras en parlant mariages et lunes de miel.  
  
« Oui s'il te plait. » Je parle et je peux presque sentir les aliments que j'ai mangé... je crois que j'ai mangé aujourd'hui...Bref, peut importe, je les sens remonter vers ma gorge. En prenant une grande respiration, je parviens cependant à tout faire redescendre. J'ai senti son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et elle m'a aidé à rester stable. Je vous le jure, je ne me sens pas bien du tout.  
  
Il a fallu seulement quelques minutes pour atteindre son petit pavillon. Elle vit dans un endroit douillet. D'accord, il montre sa richesse, mais elle n'est pas aussi riche que moi. Je me suis écroulé sur le canapé, sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait, et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans un oreiller.  
  
« Draco ? Pansy, qu'est ce qu'il a Draco ? »  
  
Ah. Laissez moi vous présenter le toujours curieux Blaise Zabini. Je vous jure que si le proverbe anglais 'la curiosité tue le chat' était vrai, et bien à mon avis les chats du monde entier s'écrouleraient, morts. Pauvres petites choses.  
  
« Rien, Blaise. » suis-je parvenu à murmurer du fin fond du canapé, alors que je sentais un lourd sommeil s'emparer de moi.   
Comment puis je m'endormir à un moment pareil ? Après ce que je viens de vivre, comment est ce possible ? J'espère que c'est normal, de s'endormir en ayant pleinement conscience d'avoir couché avec son pire ennemi alors que les détails vous restent bien en mémoire. Bien, ça a intérêt d'être normal.

« Draco, tu es toujours réveill ? » Trop fatigué pour répondre.  
  
Je n'ai **aucune** idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais je n'aime pas _du tout_ les cris qui résonnent dans la pièce. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je détaille la pièce dans laquelle je réside, et qui n'a apparemment rien à voir avec ma chambre. Elle a pourtant l'air horriblement familière.  
  
Un grand tapis d'un bleu profond, un canapé en forme de L, vert avec de fins oreillers rouges, une grande télévision à écran plasma. De grandes baies vitrées avec de fins rideaux bleus qui cachent le soleil – oh, et les hurlements de Pansy pour tirer Blaise hors du lit.  
  
Elle m'a vu merde !  
  
« Draco, chéri, tu es réveill ! »  
Qu'est ce qui lui fait dire ça ? « Oui, Pansy, je suis réveillé. »   
Même si cet endroit me semble familier, ça fait au moins huit mois que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.  
  
« Tu avais l'air d'un cadavre quand je t'ai trouvé la nuit dernière. Que s'est il pass ? » Hum, que s'est il passé déj ? Oh, c'est vrai... Oh merde. Par Merlin, il **fallait vraiment** qu'elle me le rappelle, n'est ce pas ?   
Seigneur, je crois que je vais être malade.   
Aussi vite que possible, je me suis tiré hors du canapé avec mes mains plaquées sur ma bouche alors que je me battais pour ne pas vomir. Je l'ai dépassé en courant. Elle a semblé un peu étonnée, mais je ne suis pas en position de m'arrêter pour le lui expliquer dans l'immédiat, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
J'ai atteint la salle de bain au bon moment, et la cuvette des toilettes à un encore meilleur moment. J'ai juste entendu Pansy glousser : « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un bonne histoire à propos d'hier soir, hein ? »  
  
Pétasse.  
  
Je vous jure que je suis resté devant la cuvette des toilettes pendant des heures. Ça n'a rien de mignon de se retrouver agenouillé sur un sol froid, avec la tête au dessus des toilettes, vraiment rien de mignon.  
  
Bon, finalement j'ai réussi à décoller du sol en marbre si dur, et après avoir tiré la chasse, j'ai titubé jusqu'au petit évier en dessous d'un grand miroir.   
Je me sentais complètement engourdi. Honnêtement, je me sentais engourdi, et vide. Je voulais quelque chose mon corps semblait réclamer quelque chose, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que c'était.   
Hum, probablement une douche, à cause de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Ça doit être ce que mon corps réclame.  
  
« Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau, ou alors on va devoir te le faire raconter de force ? » demanda Pansy. Elle était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, alors que ses yeux voyageaient de haut en bas sur moi. Je déteste quand elle fait ça.  
  
« Il ne s'est rien passé, et je pense que ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon. » ça lui apprendra.  
  
« Tu as de la chance que je sois allée me promener hier soir et que je t'ai trouvé. Maintenant je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui est arrivé hier soir. »  
Maintenant elle supplie. Je vous jure que sa technique des yeux de petit chiot ne fonctionne PAS sur moi.   
« Ecoute, c'est juste que j'ai rencontré un mec, et les choses sont devenues un peu violentes. Je suis parvenu à m'échapper. »   
Je vous_ jure_ que ces petits yeux de chiot ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.   
Et je ne mentais pas complètement après tout. J'ai rencontré deux mecs Jason a été violent avec moi, et j'ai réussi à échapper à Potter avant qu'il puisse continuer ses trucs vaudous sur moi – alors je ne me sens pas du tout coupable de mentir.  
  
Maintenant, Pansy a couvert sa bouche avec sa main, et elle me regarde d'un air désolé. « Oh par Merlin, Draco ! Je suis tellement désolée. » Et avant qu'elle ait fini de parler, elle a couru vers moi et a entouré mes épaules de ses bras, me serrant fort, et sanglotant en même temps.  
  
Oui, elle connaît mon passé, ma vie de pute. Je lui ai tout raconté il y a à peu près deux ans, et depuis, elle a été très protectrice, éclatant spontanément en sanglots quand elle me regardait ou quand elle me parlait.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais dû le lui dire. Je ne mérite aucune pitié. C'est ma vie ma punition. Je mérite cela.   
Je ne mérite rien de mieux, pas de pitié, rien du tout, et je suis satisfait à cette idée. Je n'attends rien de personne.   
La seule raison pour laquelle Pansy l'a su, c'est parce qu'elle est entrée chez moi à un moment où on me forçait à me soumettre.   
Ça n'a pas été beau à voir, spécialement pour le mec. Une fois qu'elle en a terminé avec lui, il était battu et blessé. Au dernières nouvelles, il a dû rester en chaise roulante pendant au moins six mois.   
Mais je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que d'autres connaissent ma vie souillée, et maintenant, un autre est au courant – Potter.   
Bon, qui ça intéresse. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le revoir, non ?  
  
« Tu veux rester ici plutôt que d'aller travailler aujourd'hui ? » a demandé Pansy, en retenant ses larmes et en s'essuyant les yeux alors qu'elle me regardait.  
  
Honnêtement, je me sentais comme un petit gamin à qui sa mère demande s'il veut rester à la maison au lieu d'aller à l'école, parce qu'il est malade.  
  
« Non Pansy. Je ne peux pas laisser ces choses affecter ma vie. » C'est vrai. Même si **c'est ça** ma vie, j'ai toujours mon à coté, mon succès dans le domaine du travail.  
Je travaille effectivement au Ministère de la Magie. C'est un bon boulot. Je suis amené à voyager un peu, et à rencontrer des célébrités. C'est très bien payé, ça m'occupe l'esprit, et c'est un bon un refuge. C'est triste, hein ?  
  
« Bon, si tu es sûr de vouloir aller travailler aujourd'hui, tu ferais bien de te préparer tout de suite. Il est dix heures et demi, et tu es déjà en retard. » Merde.  
  
A suivre...


	6. Le retour de Celuiqu'onnedoitpasnommer

**INCONNU**

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Céline.S**, pour son soutien et surtout, parce que c'est celui qu'elle attendait avec impatience ! **DISCLAIMER** : toujours les personnages de Miss JK Rowling, toujours une histoire de SilverDragon 161.  
  
**RATING** : toujours** R.  
**  
**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :  
  
**Céline S** : Salut ! J'ai essayé de l'updater bien vite celui-ci, pour que tu puisses le lire avant tes vacances. J'espère que je suis dans les temps. Je ne t'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire. Ps : N'oublie pas la crème à bronzer lol  
  
**Onarluca** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, cette fic est géniale. Travailler une traduction sur une matière première aussi excellente est très agréable, ça se fait tout seul. Lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. C'est, pour moi, un des plus drôles jusqu'à présent. Merci à toi et bonne lecture.  
  
**Buckwits** : Merci beaucoup. Cette histoire est vraiment intéressante et, dès que je l'ai lue, je me suis dit que je devais la traduire. Je te suis complètement sur l'idée qu'ils sont tous mangeables ! Voici donc le chapitre six ... à table ! lol merci encore et bizzz bizzzz  
  
**Geneviève Black** : Oui c'est clair qu'il est vulgaire le ptit Draco et ce n'est pas fini lol. Je crois que ça aurait cassé un peu le romantisme si Harry avait vu Draco vomir lol. Quoi que, cette fiction ne transpire pas le romantisme ! mdr. Merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à cette fiction, j'adore tes reviews. Bizzz.  
  
**Lee-NC-Kaas** : En fait je parlais de la fille la plus citée dans les fics, après Hermione, et il s'agit de Pansy, bien sur ! lol. Pour l'autre Cho-se, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas et, soulagement, pour l'instant elle n'est pas dans cette hitoire. Comment peut-on faire autant chier ce pauvre Harry (je parle de Cho dans le tome 5, parce que Draco, on l'excuse pour l'instant lol). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme l'a dit SilverDragon161, en écrivant ce chapitre, elle était complètement folle. Ça promet quelques rires. Bisoux à vous, et merci de me donner vos avis.  
  
**Tête de Nœud** : C'est clair que Draco réagit un peu violemment quand même (je ne sais pas mais, en imaginant que je sois à SA place, c'est le fait de m'être enfuie qui m'aurait fait vomir !!lol). Quant à Pansy, oui, elle est marrante dans cette fic, ça change un peu -) **CHAPITRE SIX** : **Le retour de celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer**. _« Bon, si tu es sûr de vouloir aller travailler aujourd'hui, tu ferais bien de te préparer tout de suite. Il est dix heures et demi, et tu es déjà en retard. »   
Merde._ _  
  
_  
Ma journée peut elle être encore plus mauvaise ? Voyons voir j'ai, jusqu'à maintenant, eu Pansy complètement inquiète sur le dos, Blaise qui s'est moqué de mes cheveux, et qui s'est amusé à se foutre de moi à propos de l'instant où je me suis réveillé, bien sur, jusqu'à ce que je ne le supporte plus et que je le frappe – cinq minutes de railleries. 

Pas de gel, pas d'habits que je puisse porter, en retard pour le travail...  
  
Non, je ne crois pas. Non, attendez. Ok, donnez leur juste du temps je suis persuadé que les dieux peuvent trouver encore mieux.   
Oh – attendez. Ai-je tort de dire ça ? Enfin, je viens peut être les énerver avec mes remarques. Super ! Moi et mes pensées démentes. Ces saletés de dieux sont probablement assis autour d'une table à cette minute même, mettant leur stratégie en commun, planifiant leur prochaine attaque. Ne leur donne pas d'idées, Draco.  
  
Je suis actuellement en train de me diriger vers le bureau du boss, trébuchant presque sur cette satanée robe que j'ai dû emprunter à Blaise. Je les maudits tous.   
J'ai dû lui emprunter une robe noire, un jean, et un haut, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout est trop grand pour moi.   
Je dois porter une ceinture pour le jean, le tee shirt est trop long, et la robe me glisse des épaules.

Putain mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Blaise il a pris une potion de croissance ou quoi ?  
  
Oh, attendez. Il y a autre chose je n'ai toujours pas ma baguette. Ah – ha- ma baguette est toujours chez Jason.  
  
J'ai demandé à Blaise d'aller la chercher pour moi, donc, normalement, il devrait passer dans la journée pour me la donner. J'espère juste qu'il l'aura.   
Je ne peux pas retourner là bas de peur de tomber sur vous-savez-qui.   
Et oui, il pourrait autant être le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, parce que je** suis** certainement aussi terrifié à l'idée de le revoir.   
Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire ? Il pourrait – il pourrait très bien me pousser contre un mur à nouveau. Il pourrait très bien essayer de me parler, ou pire – de m'embrasser.  
  
Oh, par Merlin. Je vais en faire des cauchemars.  
  
Et ça empire ! Je vais aller me faire sermonner au sujet de ma ponctualité, et après ça va sûrement dévier sur la manière dont je suis habillé, et sur le fait que j'ai l'air d'être en train de me réveiller. Ben non. Je** suis** réveillé, j'ai juste_ l'air_ d'une merde.  
  
Hm, peut être que si je me glissais vite fait dans mon bureau, elle ne s'apercevrait pas que je suis en retard. Peut être qu'elle n'a pas remarqué mon retard.  
  
« Oh, Draco. »  
  
Hein ? Qui est l ?  
  
« Oh, salut, Tammy. » Je t'en prie, donne moi une raison de ne pas aller voir Mme Thompson, le maître de l'infortune. Oui, cette femme est le maître de_ l'infortune_.  
  
« Tu es en retard. Tu ferais bien d'aller dire à Mme Thompson que tu es l elle est déjà énervée parce que Jake avait dix minutes de retard ce matin. »  
  
Oh, s'il te plaît – fais remonter mes espoirs d'un cran. Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?  
  
« Alors, elle s'est calmée ? » De qui je me fous Mme Thompson ? Calme ? Ha ! En voilà une blague cette vieille sorcière vit sur mon dos. Euh... Ok, **pas**_ littéralement_, elle aime juste me harceler.  
  
« C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? »  
  
Hm...Non. Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? Je ne plaisante jamais quand il s'agit de ma vie.  
  
« J'aimerais bien. » Tammy est une fille bien, même si elle est un peu étrange. Elle a souri, a caressé mon dos, puis elle m'a poussé devant les portes de l'infortune. Bien, ça correspond parfaitement. Si Mme Thompson est le maître de l'infortune, pourquoi ne donnerions nous pas aussi une appellation à sa porte ?  
  
Ok, regardons les choses en face. Ce serait plus facile que d'affronter une grincheuse de cinquante ans qui aime gonfler les jeunes générations moi en particulier. Il **fallait** que je travaille pour une femme qui semble détester la famille Malfoy – vieille vache de merde.  
  
Ok, respire et frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. Oh, bien. Je ferai mieux de revenir plus tard alors. Au moins j'aurais essayé.  
  
« Entrez. »  
  
Merde.  
  
J'aurais dû me sauver quand elle n'a pas répondu. Je hais ma vie. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté chez moi ? Oh, c'est vrai. Je voulais sortir certaines – _choses _de ma tête. Et bien, jusque là, ça marche joliment bien.   
JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI !  
  
« Mme Thompson. » Je ferais n'importe quoi pour m'en aller maintenant, et ne pas avoir à me retrouver en face de sa vieille tête.  
  
« Ah, Malfoy. Je me demandais quand vous alliez vous montrer. »  
  
Oh ben, ça alors...Je pourrais dire le contraire de toi. Je ne veux **jamais **voir ton horrible face ridée.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Mme Thompson. J'étais...heu – occupé. » Merde. Mauvais choix de vocabulaire, Draco. Que je sois maudit, j'aurais aisément pu rester chez moi, et faire autre chose pour chasser ces trucs de mon esprit. Mais nooooon...J'ai choisi de venir bosser et d'affronter ça. Je peux tranquillement blâmer le fait que j'étais toujours sous le choc et que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Merde, pourquoi Pansy ne m'a-t-elle pas arrêt ?!  
  
« Occup ? Trop occupé pour même vous présenter au travail ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien être plus important que votre emploi ? »  
  
Heu...ma santé mentale ? Non – attendez – ma vie. Je dois vraiment reprendre ma vie en mains.  
  
« J'ai dit, désolé. » Ok, je vais aller creuser ma tombe maintenant.  
  
« M. Malfoy ! »  
  
Mme Thompson. Tu vois, je connais ton nom moi aussi. (Note de la traductrice : j'adore ce passage !) Je déteste quand elle utilise mon nom de cette manière. Mon nom n'est pas censé être prononcé d'un ton menaçant. Bon, pas en face de moi, au moins, et pas par elle.  
  
« Ecoutez, Mme Thompson je sais que je suis en retard et je m'en suis excusé. » Oh je suis courageux. Oh, dieux. Elle s'est levée. Je retire je ne suis pas courageux.  
  
« M. Malfoy, je ne tolérerai pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton. »  
  
Bon, quel ton tu tolères ? Je veux dire, tu détestes me parler, point, qu'est ce que tu dirais si je t'écrivais tout ça plutôt ? Non, tu détestes aussi probablement mon écriture.  
  
«Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, M. Malfoy. »  
  
Merci Merlin.  
  
« Oui, Madame. Puis je me retirer maintenant ? » Oh, tu sais que tu veux dire oui.  
  
« Oui, je vous attends dans mon bureau à une heure aucune excuse. »  
  
Hm, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas posé sa candidature chez les Aurors ? Je suis persuadé qu'elle serait parfaite pour harcel – heu, je veux dire, enseigner là bas.  
  
« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas son comportement habituel. »  
  
Comportement habituel ? Pff. Heu, attendez une minute à qui parle-t- elle ? Je regarde dans la pièce, mais il n'y a personne ici. Je vous accorde qu'il y a un fauteuil retourné à quelques mètres de moi et qui a un haut dossier, mais quand même... JE LE SAVAIS ! La vieille truie est folle ! Il était temps qu'elle le montre.  
  
« Tout va bien, Mme Thompson. Je suis sûr que M. Malfoy a ses raisons. »  
  
Quoi ? Merci de votre compréhension. Oui, j'ai en effet de bonnes raisons. Tout a commencé hier, alors que je...Hé, attendez.   
Pourquoi suis-je en train d'entendre les voix dans la tête de l'autre tarée ? Attendez – **il y a** quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ouf ! Je ne suis pas en train de virer au fou après tout.   
Hé, je reconnais ta voix. Et où te caches tu putain ?  
  
« Je vous en prie, M. Potter. Appelez moi Jane. »  
  
Oh non. Oh je vais tuer les dieux pour ce coup là. En face de moi, celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer s'est levé du fauteuil et s'est tourné vers mon visage étonné.   
Je pense que je vais m'évanouir, ou m'enfuir. Nan. Mes membres refusent de répondre, mon cerveau refuse de se mettre en veille je suis cloué sur place, à fixer avec de grands yeux ce magnif – non - mauvais, mauvais homme.  
  
« Salut, Draco. »  
  
Oh, n'essaie pas de _m'avoir_ avec tes 'salut Draco' d'une voix innocente. Hum...Ok, Draco. Cligne des yeux, merde, ou alors ferme au moins la bouche.  
  
« J'en conclue que vous vous connaissez tous les deux. »  
  
Qui ? Moi et Potter ? Nan, on ne se connaît pas ou plutôt, _j'aimerais_ qu'on ne se connaisse pas.  
  
« Oui, nous étions à l'école ensemble. »  
  
N'oublie pas de mentionner aussi le fait qu'on était ensemble la nuit dernière.  
  
« Je vois. »  
  
Oh ? Vraiment, tu vois ? Espèce de vieille truie ne te mêles pas de ça.  
  
« Alors, M. Potter, pouvons nous continuer ? » Mme Thompson se tourne vers celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer et elle sourit. Elle peut sourire ? Wow, ça fait peur. Je vous ordonne de bouger, merde bougez jambes, _bougez_ !  
  
« Oui, bien entendu. »  
  
Continuer ? Continuer quoi ? Potter me regarde à nouveau. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite entre s'asseoir pour discuter avec le maître de l'infortune, ou venir vers moi pour me parler.  
  
**Comment OSE TU t'asseoir** ! Non non, attendez. Le fait que tu t'assoies est une _bonne_ chose. Je peux partir maintenant, sans avoir à écouter tes excuses.  
  
« Maintenant, M. Malfoy, vous pouvez retourner dans votre bureau. »  
  
Oui votre majesté. Je parviens juste à hocher la tête, et je me retourne vite pour m'échapper de cette pièce. Ma vie est vraiment en train de partir dans tous les sens.  
  
« Puis-je vous appeler Harry ? » demande Mme Thompson alors que je ferme la porte derrière moi.  
  
Attendez encore juste une petite seconde, l ! Est-ce que cette pétasse flirte avec lui ?   
Oh, qu'elle fasse gaffe – je vais débouler à nouveau là dedans, et lui dire un peu ma façon de penser !   
Oh - oh. Hm, il y a une excellente excuse pour ces pensées soudaines. Et cette excuse raisonnable devrait arriver d'ici une minute, maintenant, pour me rassurer de ma santé mentale. Dans quelques instants, une bonne explication, rationnelle, viendra à moi. Oh par Merlin ! Vous perdîtes la raison !  
  
A suivre...  
  
Jaloux Draco ? Je crois oui ! lol Je ne pourrais pas mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne avant la semaine prochaine étant donné que je suis en plein déménagement. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de reviewer, merci merci.


	7. Ma baguette

**INCONNU**

Coucou à tous ! je vous demande de m'excuser pour le petit retard dans la mise en ligne de ce chapitre mais comme SilverDragon161 update assez lentement et que pour le moment, neuf chapitres sont écrits, je préfère aller moins vite à traduire pour que vous attendiez moins longtemps le chapitre dix. Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture. bizzzzzzzzz**DISCLAIMER** : rien n'est à moi, tout est à vous mme JK Rowling. S'il vous plait, ne me poursuivez pas en justice ! Toi non plus SilverDragon161 (on attend la suite !!!)  
  
**RATING** : **R**  
  
**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**  
  
**Onarluca** : Merci de continuer à lire et reviewer cette fic. Ce chapitre est hilarant, tu verras, je pense que tu vas rire. Je te laisse juger par toi- même. A la prochaine fois j'espère.  
  
**Eglantine** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je transmettrai ton message à l'auteur. Elle est déjà très contente de voir que vous reviewez son histoire. Traduire une telle histoire est très facile car elle est tellement drôle, et triste à la fois par rapport à l'histoire de Draco. Pour l'update, normalement c'est rapide, tous les deux jours (sauf cette semaine, j'étais en plein déménagement). Sauf que voilà, je traduis plus vite que SilverDragon161 n'écrit lol. Elle a trois histoires en route alors à partir du chapitre 9, je pense que l'attente sera un peu plus longue (pour moi aussi et je veux savoooooooiiiiiir aussiiiii !!! lol). Je te laisse à présent lire ce chapitre qui selon moi, est un des plus drôles.  
  
**Myncat** : coucou, merci pour la review. Tu as tout à fait raison, le corps et le cœur de Draco sont en désaccord. Ça le rend énervant et touchant à la fois non ? lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous à toi.  
  
**Tsukai** : Mais non je n'en n'ai pas rien à foutre de ta vie ! j'écris cette réponse à ta review le jour même où je la reçois alors je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu le temps d'updater avant que tu partes. Je vais essayer entre deux cartons de déménagement mais je ne garantie rien. En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi, ta review m'a fait plaisir et je pense que l'auteur est aux anges lol.  
  
**Céline S** : Et pourquoi, pour une fois, il n'y aurait pas de grisaille dans le Sud et du soleil en Bretagne ?? Et pis tant pis si tu ne l'utilises pas ta crème à bronzer, ça sent bon sur la peau lol ! Merci pour ta review, la réponse va être longue lol. Alors déjà, Draco n'est pas débile !!!! mdr Non en fait, il va travailler pour ne plus penser à Harry. Dans cette histoire, Draco c'est le genre à avoir le choix entre un raccourci et une route toute pourrie, très longue, et il choisi la route toute pourrie lol. N'oublions pas qu'il pense mériter ce qu'il y a de pire car c'est « une pute » (voir le chapitre 5), donc comme Harry c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, il ne le mérite pas et prend la fuite. C'est pour cela qu'il veut Harry et qu'il ne le veut pas en même temps. Il ne veut pas parler de ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne veut pas qu'on sache (chapitre 5, toujours), donc Harry représente un danger pour lui car il sait, et Draco ne supporte pas cette idée. Enfin ça, c'est mon opinion. Pour les excuses, c'est fait exprès, elle est forte cette SilverDragon161. Perdîtes, c'est en fait le verbe « perdre » dans un temps qui ne s'utilise plus vraiment (et je ne trouve plus lequel lol). En fait dans la version anglaise, elle utilise du vieil anglais, l'anglais de Shakespeare et de la bible. Je pense que c'est pour marquer le coté tragique, shakespearien, et en même temps, pour parler aux dieux. Ça donne un truc marrant au final. Je te laisse lire la suite, elle est très drôle Bisous à toi.  
  
**Tête de Nœud** : C'est vrai qu'elle est détestable la Thompson, mais il va falloir encore se la supporter dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Si elle continue à draguer Harry, c'est moi qui vais y aller lol, pareil si elle embête Draco. J'espère que tu aimerai ce chapitre, il est pas mal du tout. Bye, bye. (et au boulot, je veux la suite de « un quartier populaire » moi ! lol)  
  
**Geneviève Black** : Coucou, merci à toi pour la review. J'ai adoré le coté maudit des dieux de Draco, ses monologues sont tordants. Quant à Harry, oui, qu'est ce qu'il fait. Je l'ai trouvé un peu trop passif, mais voyons s'il se rattrape dans ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaira, veuillez agréer .... Mdr. Bizous.  
  
**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hey vous ! J'adore vraiment vos reviews ! lol. Miss Thompson minaude devant Harry, de la à dire qu'elle le drague, je ne sais pas. Quoique, à mon avis, un peu quand même. Je suis complètement d'accord avec vous, « machine » est toujours en train de chialer dans les livres. En plus elle allume un peu Harry pour sortir après Cédric Diggory, non mais kesséssékça !? Et puis se retrouver à rompre avec le beau brun parce que sa copine merdique les a trahi et qu'elle prend sa défense, non mais là, des gifles se perdent !! si quelqu'un connaît une fic où elle s'en prend plein la tronche, je veux la lire ! Cela dit en passant, j'ai lu votre fic « Draco Malfoy » et les résultats des buses m'ont fait hurler de rire. A bientôt Bizous  
  
**Choléra** : Merci beaucoup, il est vrai que cette histoire est complètement déjantée. J'espère que la suite te plaira. C'est un passage très drôle.  
  
**Buckwits :** Merci à toi. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Alors pour ce nouveau chapitre, je pense que l'hystérie va atteindre des sommets car il est vraiment tordant. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Bizous et encore merci   
  
**Céline 402** : Hello ! Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Désolée de l'avoir mis en ligne si tard mais je pense qu'il valait la peine d'attendre (oh la la, comme elle se rattrape aux branches ! lol). A bientôt ! biz  
  
**Loreilaï Yui** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Ce chapitre est plus drole (à mon humble avis lol), juste avant un autre, un peu plus difficile au niveau de Draco. C'est clair qu'ici, son personnage est vraiment attachant. En tous cas c'est pour moi un plaisir de traduire cette fic et de lire des reviews comme la tienne. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Bizzz.  
O**CHAPITRE SEPT : MA BAGUETTE ?**

****  
  
_Oh par Merlin ! Vous perdîtes la raison !_  
  
Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Putain qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tout est de ma...**Non**. Non, c'est de la faute de quelqu'un d'autre. Oui pas ma faute. La faute à quelqu'un d'autre. Je me fous de savoir qui. C'est ça. La prochaine personne que je vois, c'est complètement de sa faute.  
  
« Dray ? »  
  
Ah-ha ! Finalement tu viens me dire que c'était de ta faute, hein ? Je me retourne, les bras croisés sur mon torse et j'affiche un sourire suffisant. C'est ça dis moi comme tout cela est de ta faute. Dis moi comme tout ce qui m'est arrivé, comme tout ce que j'ai fait, est de ta faute.  
  
Oh, c'est Blaise. Bon, je décide quand même de lui faire porter le chapeau. C'est de sa faute.  
  
« Que veux tu ? » N'imagine pas une seconde que j'ai oublié ta cruauté envers moi ce matin.  
  
Le bâtard. Non seulement il s'est moqué de mes cheveux, MAIS...(Oui, il y a un 'mais'). Il –oui, ce malfaisant, MALFAISANT personnage qui se tient en face de moi – a refusé de m'aider à cause d'une stupide rancune.   
Ces saloperies de fringues _pendouillaient _de mon corps, et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il avait sa baguette, et il a pourtant refusé de rétrécir les habits afin qu'ils épousent la forme de mon corps, et tout ça parce que je l'avais frappé.   
Quel bébé.   
Je ne l'avais même pas frappé fort en plus. Je pourrais le faire maintenant, cependant. Oh, toi, viens par là et laisse moi te frapper tout de suite.  
  
« Tu m'en veux toujours de ne pas avoir rétréci tes habits ? »  
  
Il lit dans les pensées. O –ok sors de ma tête, espèce de monstre malfaisant.  
  
« Dois-je répondre à ça ? » Parce que je ne le ferai pas, personnage malfaisant ! Je suis chanceux que ces habits restent SUR moi. Je vous déteste toi et ta cruauté.  
  
_Le bâtard_ ! Il a levé les yeux au ciel, et devant moi en plus ! Il est en train de me chercher je devrais le frapper si fort...Oh la souffrance qu'il pourrait ressentir.  
  
« Peu importe, je suis juste venu te dire que je n'avais pas trouvé ta baguette. »  
  
- ?-  
  
« QUOI ?! » Non. Il plaisante, n'est ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?!  
  
« Par Merlin, Draco je crois que je ne suis pas encore complètement sourd de cette oreille ! »  
  
Oh, je fronce les sourcils à cause de toi – pas complètement sourd ? **J'arrangerai **ça avec la plus grande joie.  
  
« Zabini, je te laisse jusqu'à trois pour m'expliquer ça avant que je te tue, et que j'envoie ta carcasse morte retourner chercher ma baguette. » Et ça, c'est une promesse.  
  
Est-ce une légère peur que je sens dans l'air ? Oh, il a peur de moi. Oui, tu devrais avoir peur de moi et de mon courroux. Tremble devant ma colère digne de celle d'un dieu.  
  
« Un. » Le compte à rebours commence, la peur s'accroît, les sourcils se froncent...Oh, le délire je m'amuse tellement.  
  
« Dray, je suis allé dans l'immeuble, la porte, 14 B, j'ai... »  
  
« Deux. » Oh, cette expression sur son visage n'a pas de prix. Oui, je vais continuer de compter pendant que tu parles. A ta place je parlerais – vite.  
  
« J'ai cherché partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Je suis sérieux Dray, je ne l'ai pas trouvée ! J'ai cherch honnêtement, je l'ai fait. »  
  
LE TEMPS EST ECOULE ! « Trois. Je n'ai pas entendu de bonne justification de ta part, Zabini. Je t'ai donné une chance de t'expliquer, et maintenant, comme je n'ai pas entendu la réponse que j'espérais, je vais devoir te tuer et envoyer ta carcasse morte retourner la chercher. »  
  
Oh je suis cruel. Que puis je dire ? J'ai un don.  
  
« M. MALFOY ! »  
  
Merde.  
  
Je vous en prie, non. Ce n'est pas elle. Ça ne **peut pas **être elle. Ça ne fait même pas trois heures et elle est déjà sur mon dos. Ok, retourne toi et fais lui face avant que ses satanés yeux ne laissent des brûlures dans tes cheveux. C'est facile, fais le. Assure toi de ne pas montrer ta peur.  
  
Aucune peur.  
  
AHHH !  
  
J'ai peur. J'ai vraiment peur. Non seulement le maître de l'infortune se tient derrière moi, mais elle est accompagnée d'un Potter qui semble beaucoup s'amuser. SOIS MAUDIT !  
  
« Mme Thompson. Puis je vous aider ? » Dis oui et je hurle. Dis non, et casse toi faire le truc que tu faisais et dont je me fous, et amènes ce Potter avec toi. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde, et je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont il semble s'amuser à mes dépens.  
  
Crétin.  
  
« M. Malfoy, expliquez moi pourquoi vous menacez physiquement un de nos clients ? » Elle fronce les sourcils dans ma direction. Elle me lance son regard de 'je-me-fous-de-ta-raison,-je-vais-te-punir-de-toutes-manières'.  
  
Client ? Oh, Zabini. « Ce n'est pas un client. Il est juste venu rapporter quelque chose. » Oui, et il devrait me le donner. Potter, veux tu bien ARRETER de me regarder ! Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Vois mon regard furieux et recule, merde. RECULE ! Je t'ordonne de reculer et de poser tes yeux ailleurs.  
  
Qu'est il arrivé à cet innocent petit Gryffondor que j'ai connu et détesté par le pass ? Parce que je peux jurer que ce n'est pas lui. Cet homme là est -malfaisant.  
  
« Bien, je vous prie d'être conscient, M. Malfoy, que vous êtes sur votre lieu de travail. »  
  
Bien, pff.  
  
« Oui, Madame Thompson. Blaise allait partir de toutes façons. » Et il reviendra plus tard, AVEC ma baguette.  
  
« Ouais, on se voit plus tard, Dray. » Il se penche plus près de moi, ses lèvres, je peux le sentir, touchent presque mon oreille. « Est-ce que c'est Potter ? »  
  
Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Et voilà que ça me chatouille.  
  
Je jette un coup d'œil vers Potter, dont le visage, je suis heureux de le dire, a perdu tout signe d'amusement. Il a, au contraire, l'air jaloux les sourcils froncés, les dents qui grincent, les poings serrés et un regard furibond. C'est exactement de la jalousie colérique. C'est ça ou alors il a mangé quelque chose d'avarié. Je hoche juste la tête en direction de Blaise, qui observe Potter en retour, et qui recule. Il recule devant Potter, mais il n'a jamais reculé comme ça devant moi. Je peux avoir l'air aussi effrayant – _je peux.  
_  
« Je ferais bien d'y aller maintenant, Dray. Je...Je te vois cet après midi, ok ? »  
  
Je hoche la tête, et je vois qu'il ne jette même pas un œil vers Potter ou Mme Thompson, alors qu'il se sauve dans le couloir. Trouillard. Oh merde. Je veux m'en aller maintenant. Potter me mate MOI furieusement à présent ! Qu'est ce que **j'ai **fait ? Je jure devant Merlin que quoi que j'aie pu faire, je m'en excuse ! Arrête juste de me regarder aussi méchamment. Reprend ton air amusé.  
  
Mon regard méchant ne vaut pas le sien, mais c'est mieux que de lui montrer la – hum – légère peur qu'il a provoqué en moi, avec ses yeux. Quel est son problème, de toute façon ? Je veux dire, juste parce que Blaise me murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, en se penchant assez près de moi...Ohhh. Oh, je vois.  
  
Et bien va te faire foutre. Pas littéralement, mais il ne peut pas juste m'en vouloir à cause de ça. Putain, il n'a aucun droit de m'en vouloir de toutes manières. Il n'avait même pas le droit de regarder Blaise de la sorte. Je suis la seule personne autorisée à terrifier Blaise bon, moi et Pansy aussi.  
  
Bon, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Mme Thompson me regarde toujours de 'cette' manière. Et dieu merci, l'expression du visage de Potter s'est adoucie, et à présent il se contente d'observer les alentours.  
  
« Y a-t-il autre chose, Mme Thompson ? » Dis non et casse toi. Je t'ordonne de faire immédiatement ce que j'ai dit. Potter, veux tu bien t'en aller ? Est il en train de me harceler ou un truc comme ça ?  
  
« Non, retournez dans votre bureau, et je veux toujours vous voir à une heure. » Bien, ça me laisse à peu près une demie heure, ou moins.  
  
« Oui, Mme Thompson. » Bien sûr, Mme Thompson autre chose, Mme Thompson ? Puis je partir maintenant, Mme Thompson ?  
  
Je hoche la tête une fois, en ne donnant pas à Potter le privilège de le regarder, et je me retourne pour partir.  
  
« Et M. Malfoy ? » J'ai méchamment envie de lui montrer mon majeur, et continuer de marcher, mais comme je suis un gentleman, et comme je tiens à ma vie, je me retourne et j'attends que la sorcière des ténèbres poursuive.  
  
« Je vous suggère de venir travailler dans une tenue plus correcte, » dit elle, alors que ses yeux parcourent mon corps de haut en bas avec dégoût.  
  
J'ai envie de te regarder de travers maintenant. Oh merde. J'ai dû le faire car elle me lance un regard de défi. Ok, Draco, ressaisi toi. Potter est de nouveau amusé, ses yeux détaillant mon corps – j'aimerais qu'il arrête ça. J'ai l'impression que ses yeux laissent sur moi des traînées de feu. Mon corps picote presque de façon agréable. Je le fixe furieusement, et j'essaye d'adoucir mon visage quand je regarde Mme Thompson.  
  
« Je suis désolé de cela, Mme Thompson. J'ai dû rester chez des amis hier, et comme ce n'était pas prévu, j'ai dû emprunter des habits. » C'est pas comme si elle avait besoin de le savoir. Cette sorcière fouineuse.  
  
Elle relève un sourcil, attendant clairement que je continue. Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Le Putain de Potter a la décence d'avoir l'air légèrement honteux. Oui, ben comme c'est de sa faute, je crois qu'il peut.  
  
«Alors pourquoi ne les rétrécissez vous pas afin qu'ils vous aillent ? Je ne peux pas laisser mes employés se promener en ayant l'air de gueux. »  
  
GUEUX ?! Qui traite-t-elle de gueux ? C'est la TOUTE première fois que je suis forcé de porter de telles fringues. Je te ferai savoir que tes habits à toi ne sont pas mieux. Je veux dire, du _polyester_ ? C'était** bien** l'année dernière, et le rouge ne te va PAS. Mais c'est pas comme si je te le disais cependant. Je te laisse te promener en ayant l'air d'une idiote.  
  
« Je le ferais bien, Mme Thompson, mais j'ai laissé ma baguette chez quelqu'un, et je n'ai pas un le temps d'aller la rechercher. C'est pour cela que mon ami était ici il venait la rapporter. » Et quand bien même, je considère que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.  
  
« Bien, maintenant vous pouvez rétrécir vos vêtements. »  
  
Oh, elle avait l'air tellement solennelle en disant cela son nez bien haut en l'air. J'espère qu'une mouche ira s'y coller.  
  
« Je le ferais, **s'il** l'avait trouvée. » Tu commences à me gonfler. Je te suggère d'arrêter de me parler. Au diable les baguettes ! J'utiliserai mes mains. J'espère que ça n'a pas été mal interprété.  
  
La pétasse a juste secoué la tête. Pour qui se prend elle ? Elle n'est **rien**. RIEN comparée à moi ! Je suis un MALFOY ! Je sais que je ne me suis pas conduit en tant que tel, comme je le faisais avant, mais je fais toujours partie de cette famille, et je n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme un subalterne.  
  
Elle me détaille encore, son nez toujours en l'air. En se tournant vers Potter, elle hoche la tête et elle commence à s'en aller, et cette pétasse me passe devant, agissant avec suffisance. Et le pire, c'est que cette saleté de couloir n'est PAS assez grand pour que deux personnes y avancent cote à cote, et Potter s'en sert à son avantage, le bâtard. Alors qu'il passe à coté de moi, il s'arrange pour que son corps frôle le mien, et c'est à ce moment là que je sens sa main glisser dans ma poche et que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mes yeux s'agrandissent quand sa main s'attarde à l'intérieur, ses yeux vert forêt brillent d'amusement alors qu'il me regarde.  
  
Puis il sourit, me fait un clin d'œil, et il continue sa route, suivant Mme Thompson, et ne jetant pas un coup d'œil en arrière alors qu'il tourne au bout du couloir.  
  
Putain – qu'est – ce – que – c'était – que – ça ? Je suis là, toujours sous le choc, fixant l'endroit où Potter a disparu. Enfin, après cinq minutes à peu près, mes mains glissent dans la poche où les mains de Potter s'étaient trouvées, et mes doigts frôlent quelque chose de long, de chaud, et de familier. Je l'entoure de mes doigts et je sors lentement l'objet. Ma baguette.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Voil ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pens ? Personnellement, j'aime assez le coté très imposant de Harry alors qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche. Et Draco tout flippé est adorable.


	8. La discussion

**INCONNU**

****  
  
Coucou à tous ! Comme ce chapitre est long, j'ai mis plus de temps à le traduire. Mais comme, oh joie, SilverDragon161 a updaté aujourd'hui, j'ai mis le turbo et voici donc le huitième chapitre, mon préféré.  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Toujours JK Rowling et son génie qui détiennent tous les droits sur Harry Potter & co, seule la présente histoire appartient à SilverDragon161. Voilà.  
  
**RATING** : R  
  
**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**  
  
**Onarluca** : Je suis contente que le chapitre sept t'ai plu. On a eu affaire à un Harry muet et extraordinairement puissant. Ce nouveau chapitre est encore amusant mais il est aussi triste, enfin à mon avis. Je te laisse juger. Merci d'être toujours là. J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci.  
  
**Lululle** : Moi aussi j'adore le Harry malicieux ! Merci de me donner ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, pour moi c'est un des meilleurs. A bientôt.  
  
**Zanzan** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer. Alors, as-tu réglé ton problème de page blanche ? C'est frustrant d'avoir l'idée mais qu'elle refuse de se mettre en mot facilement. J'espère que ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Sinon merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture.  
  
**Lee–NC–Kass** : Je ne parlerai pas de truc ! Merci de penser, vous aussi, que Draco est parfait, même avec des fringues trop grandes. Non mais c'est quoi cette vieille malfaisante ? Vous allez voir, dans ce chapitre elle en rajoute une couche si vous réagissez comme moi (et j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas lol) vous allez avoir envie de la massacrer. Pauvre Draco. Désolée, Draco ne compte pas embrasser Harry (mais personne n'a dit que l'inverse était impossible, niark niark niark !). Grosses bises à vous. Bonne lecture !  
  
**Tête de Nœud** : Merci beaucoup de m'encourager. J'ai aussi trouvé Harry trop fort, Draco trop flippé et la Thompson, à gifler. Voici donc le huitième chapitre, c'est un de mes préférés. Bonne lecture. Bye Bye.  
  
**Geneviève Black** : hello. As-tu trouvé ton bêta lecteur ? Merci de me dire ce que tu penses de cette fic, l'auteur est ravie. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Grosses bizzzzes !  
  
**Bibine** : Coucou ! Merci d'avoir aimé cette fic, c'est vrai que dès que je l'ai lue, j'ai eu envie de la traduire. Tu as raison, Draco passe ses nerfs sur Zabini, j'aime bien la réaction de Blaise d'ailleurs quand il refuse de lui rétrécir les habits. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Bonne lecture !  
  
**Melhuiwen** : Hey Mel ! Comment veux tu que je te tape si tu me fais ce grand sourire angélique ? lol Merci de m'envoyer une tite review, c'est vrai que je ne pense pas toujours à reviewer (que la foudre s'abatte sur moi, la méchante !) moi non plus, mais en tous cas ça me fait super plaisir que tu prennes le dessus sur ta flemme pour cette fic qui le mérite. (Merci merci merci !). C'est vrai qu'à mon avis, la Thompson est jalouse de la classe naturelle de Draco, je ne vois pas d'autre explication possible. Ou alors oui, comme tu le dis, elle veut se le faire et elle sait qu'il ne voudrait jamais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vraiment qu'elle se calme avec TON Draco, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre. Personnellement je l'adore mais j'ai un peu eu envie de trucider la Thompson. Pauvre Draco. Sinon j'aime bien quand ta conscience te trahit mdr. Mais elle est un peu dure avec toi car personne ne pense que tu es folle !! Bisous à toi. A bientôt.  
  
**Myncat** : Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec moi. Je suis désolée que la suite ne soit pas arrivée tout de suite lol. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. A bientôt !  
  
**S'L.I.A** : Coucou ! J'espère que tu t'es remise de ton agonie après la lecture des chapitres précédents. Merci à toi de me dire ce que tu en as pensé. Moi aussi j'ai failli mourir de rire en lisant cette histoire. Voici la suite, espérons qu'elle sera à la hauteur.  
Bye Bye.  
  
**Nini :** c'est vrai que Harry est top dans ce chapitre. Pauvre Draco. La suite est pour tout de suite lol par contre il y a dix chapitres d'écrits (l'auteur en a ajouté un aujourd'hui) et après, je vais devoir attendre qu'elle update (croisons les doigts pour que ce soit rapide). Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt. Bonne lecture.  
  
**Kimmy15** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je pense aussi que SilverDragon161 a du génie. As-tu lu ses autres fics ? Je les adore toutes, mais en effet, elle prend son temps lol. Comme elle vient d'updater, je vais mettre en ligne les traductions rapidement, par contre après, ça ne dépendra plus que d'elle. Cette fic est un vrai bonheur à traduire et je suis sûre que tu aurais fait aussi bien que moi car une fois qu'on a saisi le personnage de Draco, tout se fait tout seul. Merci pour tes encouragements. A bientôt.  
  
**Chris 52** : Coucou, merci pour ta review Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Moi je la trouve super.  
  
**CHAPITRE HUIT : LA DISCUSSION**  
  
_Ma baguette._  
  
Fait chier c'est presque l'heure d'aller voir la vieille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me rendre dans son bureau de toutes façons mais si jamais elle a l'idée de me traiter de gueux à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer.  
  
« Dray, n'est ce pas l'heure pour toi l'aller voir Mme Thompson ? »  
  
Oh la la, merci, Tammy, pour ce merveilleux pense bête. Non, vraiment je voudrais te remercier en t'offrant quelque chose de douloureux – la mort, ça t'irait ? Hum, je suis vraiment dans le trip menaces de mort en ce moment. Je me demande si je vais vraiment les mettre à exécution ?  
  
« Ouais, ouais je sais. » Non mais honnêtement, comment puis je oublier ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait oublier une vieille truie comme Mme Thompson, peut importe les efforts qu'on fait dans ce sens. Je ferais mieux d'y aller et d'en finir avec ça. Peut être que je pourrai m'en sortir facilement. Je veux dire, ma baguette est de retour, je ne remercie pas celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-nommer pour cela, et les habits me vont parfaitement.  
  
Nan, elle trouvera un autre sujet sur lequel me faire la morale : elle est douée pour ça.  
  
Hm, la porte est légèrement ouverte. La petite bête **est** impatiente de me voir, n'est ce pas ? Elle a quand même laissé sa porte ouverte pour moi et tout. Je place mes mains à plat sur la porte, et je m'apprête à la pousser, sauf qu'elle s'ouvre d'elle-même. Ça – fait peur. Est-ce que cette pièce est hantée ?  
  
« Merci Jane. Je reviendrai demain à la même heure. »  
  
Hé, je connais cette voix. Avant que j'aie eu assez de temps pour penser à cette voix que je maudis à jamais, la porte s'ouvre complètement, seulement pour le montrer, _lui_. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement, ses yeux verts fixés sur moi alors que je recule. Il est très proche de moi et je n'aime pas ça.  
  
« Salut, Draco. »  
  
Qu'est ce que j'ai dit au sujet de mon prénom ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir accordé le privilège de l'utiliser, espèce de bâtard malfaisant et tordu.  
  
« Potter. » Oh, comme je vous déteste, toi et ton regard amusé.  
  
« Je vois que tu as arrangé tes vêtements. »  
  
Hein ? C'est censé être marrant ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il devrait vraiment se faire examiner par un psy. « Putain de quoi tu parles, Potter ? » Parce que je n'en sais rien.  
  
Il me lance un sourire goguenard. Les bâtards de Gryffondors peuvent faire des sourires goguenards ? Parce que je ne me rappelle pas de lui adoptant ce genre de comportement à l'école. Je le hais, et son sourire aussi, et ses putains de yeux verts qui brillent d'amusement, et sa taille qui me surplombe, et son souffle sur ma joue, et ses maudits che... Attendez un peu l : son souffle sur ma joue ? Je vous jure que j'avais laissé assez d'espace entre pour que je n'aie pas à sentir son souffle sur ma joue.  
  
Je lève lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Je commence réellement à détester cette différence de taille entre nous. Je suis pratiquement sûr que j'étais plus grand que lui quand nous étions à l'école. Il baisse les yeux vers moi, un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage. Il est vraiment, vraiment près de moi. Je n'aime pas ça.  
  
Je sens qu'on tire l'avant de ma robe. Il tire l'avant de ma robe.  
  
« Tes habits ils ne sont plus trop grands. »  
  
Quoi ? Habits ? Quels habits ? Est il possible que quelqu'un m'ait refilé de la drogue sans que je m'en rende compte ? Parce que je commence à avoir la tête toute légère et je suis désorienté.  
  
« Hum ... que... ? »  
  
Il sourit pratiquement à tout ce que je dis. J'ai dit quelque chose probablement quelque chose qui n'était pas intelligent. Bien, il semble me faire cet effet là. Je commence à croire qu'il se penche plus près de moi, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Mais bon, je me sens hors du coup en ce moment, donc je dois me tromper.  
  
... Nan. J'ai vraiment raison ses lèvres ne touchaient pas les miennes avant.  
  
Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je peux sentir toute pensée rationnelle quitter mon esprit alors que la sensation de picotement s'empare de mon corps.   
Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il fait ça. Il ri doucement, et il recule un peu la tête, la penchant sur le coté en baissant les yeux vers moi. Je me sens plus qu'étourdi maintenant.   
Il se recule un peu plus en souriant, ses yeux brillants d'une émotion que je suis incapable de déchiffrer. Il a beau s'être reculé, son corps et toujours proche du mien. Je peux sentir son torse frôler le mien.  
  
Je cligne des yeux une, deux – trois fois, et je sens enfin mes pensées habituelles revenir en moi. Ouf ! Elles ont un peu pris leur temps.  
  
PUTAIN !  
  
En laissant échapper un petit, et devrais je dire, embarrassant jappement, je trébuche en arrière afin de gagner encore un peu d'espace. Il essaye de jouer avec mon esprit. Quel genre de sortilège m'a-t-il jet ?  
  
« Ah, M. Malfoy. »  
  
Qui ? Oh, moi. Je regarde par-dessus l'épaule du trou du cul et je vois Mme Thompson qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Ma...Madame Thompson. » Je n'arrive vraiment pas à rassembler mes pensées là, mis à part le fait que Potter ait été trop près de moi, et qu'il m'ait embrassé.  
  
Elle me toise le nez en l'air avant de reporter son attention sur Potter, qui me regardait avec un air s'apparentant à de l'amusement. J'ai envie de le tuer.  
  
« Je vous verrai demain matin, M. Potter, » dit elle, un petit sourire sur son visage. Il n'était pas difficile de remarquer ses petits yeux ronds se poser sur son front. Je parie qu'elle veut voir la fameuse cicatrice.  
  
« Oui, je vous verrai à ce moment là, Mme Thompson. » Il lui a adressé un petit hochement de tête, puis il s'est tourné vers moi, une émotion que je n'ai pas pu identifier a traversé son visage avant de laisser place à ce satané air amusé, flanqué du petit sourire goguenard. « Draco, » a-t-il dit en hochant la tête. Et était ce un petit clin d'œil ? Il se tourne et s'en va, disparaissant au détour du couloir.  
  
Oh comme je le déteste.  
  
Je reporte mon attention sur Mme Thompson, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de voir qu'elle me fixe avec un regard mauvais ? Honnêtement, elle considère que tout est de ma faute quoi qu'il en soit, qu'a-t-elle vu exactement ?   
Je jure que c'était contre ma volont : je ne voulais pas que Potter se rapproche autant de moi, et je ne voulais pas sentir son souffle, ni ses lèvres, sur ma peau. Je – Je le hais ! Je **jure **que je le hais.  
  
« Au lieu de rester là, au milieu du couloir, M. Malfoy, je suggère que vous entriez dans mon bureau. Vous êtes déjà en retard de huit minutes. »  
  
Je savais qu'elle trouverait quelque chose à retenir contre moi. Pour son information, j'étais là à l'heure. J'étais juste...juste un peu occupé. En hochant la tête, je passe devant elle pour entrer dans le bureau, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher le moindre meuble. Merlin sait qu'elle pourrait s'en servir pour m'accuser de vandalisme.  
  
« Maintenant, M. Malfoy, comme je suis certaine que vous le savez, votre comportement de ce matin, devant un invité qui plus est, était inacceptable. »  
  
Elle a parlé assez durement, si vous voulez mon avis. Bon, je sais que j'ai peut être eu l'air impoli, mais je crois vraiment que j'avais toutes les raisons de dire ce que j'ai dit. Elle n'a aucun droit de m'accuser de la sorte...Je campe sur mes positions.  
  
« Oui, Mme Thompson. » J'ai découvert, avec beaucoup d'expérience, que vous devez être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dit, et que vous ne devez même pas essayer de vous défendre enfin, à moins que soyez intéressés à l'idée de voir cette lumière brillante dont tout le monde parle quand vous êtes sur le point de mourir dans ce cas, après vous.  
  
« Et votre comportement plus tard dans le hall, quand je faisais visiter les lieux à M. Potter, était impoli et irrespectueux, et vous avez invité un ami alors que vous étiez supposé travailler. Je ne tolère pas cela, M. Malfoy. »  
  
Alors qu'est ce que tu tolères ? Parce que franchement, je commence à être fatigué d'entendre ces leçons. Je te promets, tu ferais mieux de dire que tu me hais, et de t'y faire. Arrête de tourner autour du pot en me disant ce que tu hais à propos de comportement. Dis juste ces putains de mots : je te hais. Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile. Merlin sait que je les utilise tout le temps.  
  
« Oui, Mme Thomps... »  
  
« Et le choix de vos vêtements était hautement inapproprié. Nous gérons des clients, M. Malfoy, des clients célèbres. Et si l'un d'eux vous avait vu ? Il l'aurait dit à ses amis et la réputation que j'ai construite à force de travail, serait ruinée tout cela parce que vous trouviez qu'il était trop dur de mettre des habits décents sur votre lieu de travail. Il est assez embarrassant que M. Potter l'ait vu. »  
  
Alors là c'était dur. Vous ne m'imaginez pas interrompant son putain de discours. Elle est vraiment en train de me contrarier. Pas juste elle – tout. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'ai été obligé de porter ces vêtements, ce n'était pas ma faute si je n'avais pas ma baguette, ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais besoin de Blaise pour la récupérer, ce n'est pas ma faute si Potter a l'air d'être obsédé par moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si cette vieille truie ne peut pas supporter la vie !  
  
...Ok...Je me sens mieux maintenant, bien que j'aurais préféré dire cela tout haut, dans ta face de sorcière. Hm, ça embellirait clairement ma journée.  
  
« Oui, Mme Thompson, désolé. » Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça en face. Je veux dire, comment peut elle vouloir que je vive en fonction de ses attentes ? Elle n'est pas ma putain de mère...merci Merlin.  
  
« J'attends que vous vous ressaisissiez très vite, M. Malfoy, ou alors vous ferez vos bagages avant d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch.' »  
  
Quidditch...ah, faut croire que je suis toujours là. Je n'ai pas autant de chance dans la vie. Pourquoi me menace-t-elle toujours de me renvoyer, alors qu'elle ne le fait jamais. Elle pourrait juste se débarrasser de moi au lieu d'user sa salive à me faire la leçon. Peut être qu'elle m'utilise pour se sentir importante ? Hum, je parie que c'est ça.  
  
« Oui, Mme Thompson. Suis-je excusé maintenant ? » Ai-je demandé, en faisant un effort pour tenir ma langue. J'ai vraiment envie de la fouetter...et je me suis **vraiment **mal exprimé là. Je crois que je vais vomir. Oh il faut que je sorte de là. Je ne veux pas regarder son horrible tête de baleine échouée. Ah, la porte. La porte est- presque là- et je l'att...  
  
« Et M. Malfoy ? »  
  
Non, non, non. Ferme la et laisse moi partir espèce de pétasse paranoïaque.  
  
Je m'arrête à la porte, et je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, j'arrive à peine à retenir le regard meurtrier que mes yeux menacent de lancer et les mots qui sont sur le bout de ma langue. Elle range des papiers sur la table, sans même me regarder.  
  
« J'attends que vous gardiez l'esprit concentré sur votre travail. Je n'ai pas apprécié que vous tentiez de flirter avec mes invités. J'apprécierais que vous teniez mes invités éloignés de votre vie privée. Je ne les fais pas venir ici pour que vous vous jetiez sur eux. »  
  
Vient – elle...Vient elle de me traiter de pute ? Oui. Cette putain de pétasse a dit que j'étais une pute. Elle m'a plus ou moins balancé dans la gueule que j'étais une pute que j'essayais, comme une pute, de me frayer un chemin dans le pantalon de Potter. Gagné, je m'y suis déjà trouvé à cet endroit, mais je n'ai en aucun cas joué fait la pute pour y être. Elle n'a aucun droit de m'accuser d'être une pute, et de flirter avec ses invités. Je ne peux même pas croire qu'elle m'ait dit ça m'accuser d'avoir une vie de pute. Cette pétasse.  
  
« Vous êtes excusé, M. Malfoy. »  
  
Je m'extirpe de mes pensées – la pétasse m'a traité de pute ! – je hoche la tête, je me retourne et je quitte la pièce. Putain qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je devrais retourner là bas et lui dire que je ne suis pas une pute ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette merde venant de sa part, de la part de personne. C'est ça, c'est ce que je vais faire je vais me précipiter là bas, et lui dire exactement ce que je pense d'elle.  
  
...Oh, qui je trompe l ? Elle a raison. Mon père me l'avait même dit – assez fréquemment aussi – que je suis une pute, et que c'est la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué. C'est ce que je ferai toute ma vie...C'est la seule chose qui intéresse Potter. Il est seulement intéressé par ma nature de pute. Je veux dire, qui pourrait être intéressé par le vrai moi ? Personne, voilà qui. Je ne suis rien qu'une pute. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours été et c'est tout ce que serai à jamais : une simple et sale pute !  
  
« Draco, tu te sens bien ? » Une voix inquiète m'arrache à ma tempête silencieuse.  
  
« Ouais, je vais bien Tammy. Je ferais bien de retourner au travail, hein ? » Je n'ai plus envie d'être ici.  
  
« Qu'est ce que cette pétasse t'a dit ? Draco, tu sais que tu ne dois pas l'écouter c'est une vieille vache jalouse ! » Tammy, qui peut très aisément basculer dans l'humeur maternelle, met se mains sur mes épaules en les pressant un peu.  
  
Je souris amèrement et je secoue la tête. « Oui mais pour une fois, elle avait raison. » Je **suis** une pute.  
  
Je remarque que Tammy tressaille à mes mots. J'ai dû les prononcer de manière assez froide, mais elle s'en remet rapidement et elle recommence à me réconforter.  
  
« Non. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Draco, cette vache ne peut jamais la fermer. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, alors ne l'écoute pas. »  
  
Comment ne puis je pas l'écouter alors que le mal est fait ? « Non, vraiment ça va, Tammy. Je vais bien. » Je hausse les épaules pour me débarrasser de ses mains et je retourne dans mon bureau.  
  
Je veux réellement rentrer chez moi je suis complètement refroidi. Alors que je rentre dans mon bureau et que je ferme la porte, je vois Tammy qui se tient à quelques pas et qui regarde au dessus de son épaule, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à « Elle aura ce qu'elle mérite un de ces jours, cette pétasse de merde. »  
  
Mais qui ça intéresse.  
  
Je ferme la porte en soupirant et je repose ma tête sur le bois dur, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains. Je déteste quand les gens ont raison. Enfin, est ce que c'est si évident ? Pouvez vous juste me regarder, et savoir que je suis une pute ? Je dois en avoir l'air puisqu'on se sert toujours de moi comme d'une pute.  
  
« Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
  
Non, pas vraiment. Attendez...  
  
« Potter ? » Je fais un bond d'au moins un mètre dans les airs, mes mains se cognant dans la porte derrière moi.  
  
Potter se tenait juste en face de moi, les sourcils froncés alors que ses yeux verts m'observaient.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'inquiétude et de curiosité.  
  
Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cet homme ? « Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais l ? » Parce que je te jure que je t'ai regardé partir.  
  
Il a relevé un sourcil, son regard accrochant le mien. « Je voulais te parler. » A-t-il dit. Il a toujours l'air inquiet pour moi mais il le cache assez intelligemment.  
  
« Parler ? Ecoute, j'ai eu assez de discussions pour aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pars tu pas avant que Mme Thompson te trouve ici ? ».  
  
Il fronce les sourcils en s'approchant de moi.  
  
« Que veux tu dire ? Draco que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Qu'est ce qui lui fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ? Ou que je lui en parlerais si c'était le cas ? « Rien ! Va t'en ! Maintenant ! »  
  
Ai-je un tatouage sur le visage qui dit que je suis contrari ? A quel point ai-je l'air mal si les gens peuvent dire que quelque chose ne va pas ? Une fois encore, il avance d'un pas vers moi. Il ne m'écoute pas, n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire, je lui dis de partir et il s'approche plus près de moi.  
  
... Peut être que si je lui dis de venir, il partira. Hum, pensée intéressante. Mais alors, il pourra prendre ça pour une invitation et venir plus près au lieu de partir. Logiquement, je reste sur l'idée que si je lui dis de s'en aller, il n'écoutera pas et il continuera à s'approcher. Donc ça veut dire que quoi que je fasse, il se rapprochera de moi, et je jure que je deviens fou avec toutes ces pensées.  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
Oui, c'est bien mon nom maintenant, VA T'EN ! Il se tient à environ vingt centimètres de moi sa taille me force à lever la tête pour le regarder, même si c'est légèrement. Il n'est pas trop grand, mais il est assez grand pour que je doive lever les yeux, et que cela soit évident.  
  
« Potter, n'écoutes tu jamais ? Je t'ai dit de partir ! » Je hais sa façon de me regarder.  
  
Lentement, puis de manière assez surprenante, son visage passe de l'inquiétude à l'amusement, si vite que j'ai dû cligner des yeux pour rattraper le train en marche. « Je le ferais, mais tu bloques la porte. »  
  
« Je...Quoi ? »  
  
Oh, il se croit très malin, non ? Il se croit malin avec sa petite réplique, hein ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je me tienne devant la porte. « Bien, il y a une fenêtre derrière toi. » Et je suis content de travailler au troisième étage ça veut dire que l'atterrissage n'est pas sûr. Oh je suis bon. Oh, mais non cette réplique ne calme pas notre petit Garçon-Qui-A- Survécu. Non, bien sûr que non. Le satané crétin trouve ça marrant ! Le satané crétin se marre ! J'ai envie de le tuer, et je veux le tuer **maintenant**.  
  
« Je ne plaisantais pas, Potter. » Dis je d'un ton mordant en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Je m'arrange pour lui balancer le regard le plus dur que j'ai en stock.  
  
Il ri toujours, bien que ce soit plus de simples petits gloussements qu'autre chose. Il essaie de se ressaisir et il me regarde en souriant. « Je sais. »  
  
Bien, alors pourquoi tu es encore l ? Vas y, pars, veux tu.  
  
« Je t'en prie, je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de partir. » Je bouge jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière lui, et je hausse un sourcil – j'attends. En souriant encore, il s'approche de moi, comblant vraiment le fossé entre nous. Je le hais.  
  
« Potter, la fenêtre est derrière toi » parce que je suis putain de sûr que je ne veux pas sentir ton putain de corps contre le mien.  
  
Il me lance un sourire goguenard et il hoche la tête. « Je sais, mais avant je veux te parler. »  
  
Bien, je ne veux pas te parler. « Potter, peut être que tu ne m'as pas entendu avant je ne peux pas te parler. Bordel, je ne veux pas te voir ! »  
  
Il fronce un peu les sourcils, une émotion indéchiffrable passe dans ses yeux. Il soupire en faisant un pas en arrière, laissant un peu d'espace entre nous, bien que ce ne soit toujours pas assez loin à mon avis.  
  
« Draco, peut on parler s'il te plait ? J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler au sujet de la nuit dernière. »  
  
Oh, on en revient à **ce** sujet n'est ce pas ?  
  
« Penses tu que je soies une pute un truc comme ça ? »  
  
..._Bordel_, d'où **ça** venait ça ? Putain pourquoi je viens de cracher cette question ? Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ai-je demandé ça ? Bien sûr qu'il pense que je suis une pute, qui ne le penserait pas ? Non mais regardez le. Il me regarde étrangement il se demande probablement pourquoi je me dérange à demander. Il fronce les sourcils.  
  
« Que veux tu dire ? Je ne pense pas que tu soies une pute, Draco. »  
  
Oh, vas y, dis le. Il me regarde toujours en fronçant les sourcils, en ayant également l'air un peu confus. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose est passé sur son visage et il m'a regardé dans les yeux je veux dire** vraiment** regardé dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche mon âme pour la lire.  
  
« Draco, est ce que c'est à propos de cet type – c'es quoi son nom – Jason ? »  
  
Jason ? Non ce n'est pas à cause de Jason, c'est à cause de ma vie, mon enfance, mon père, ma jeunesse, mon innocence volée, mon manque de choix, mon corps souillé et sali. C'est à propos de ces mots qui se sont consumés dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur, c'est à propos de Mme Thompson...C'est à propos de ma vie !  
  
« Non...Oublie ça, Potter. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Je m'avance pour passer à coté de lui. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Je me sens fatigu presque faible. Mais alors que je passe à coté de lui, il attrape mon bras et me tire face à lui, en me poussant dos contre la porte. Il baisse les yeux sur moi une nouvelle fois, ses yeux semblent encore lire dans mon âme.  
  
« Draco, que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
Je ne sais pas. En fait, je n'avais jamais laissé les mots des gens m'atteindre auparavant, mais je suis juste si fatigué, et j'ai laissé les mots de Mme Thompson m'affecter plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Peut être que je devrais juste rentrer chez moi et dormir peut être que je dois penser à tout cela. Oh la la, je suis content qu'on ait eu cette conversation, même si elle s'est passée dans ma tête.  
  
« Draco ? » Sa voix était un peu plus dure cette fois.  
  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je regardais par terre. Je relève lentement la tête pour le regarder, mes yeux se fixent dans les siens. « Suis-je une pute ? »  
  
Pourquoi je recommence avec cette question ? Ne vient on pas d'en parler ? Ne devrais je pas oublier ça ? Je suis fatigu trop fatigué pour m'en faire.  
  
Une fois encore, il a l'air choqué, et un peu en colère aussi. « Quoi ? Non. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a traité de pute ? »  
  
Et si je disais oui ? Je me contente de hausser les épaules, mes yeux retournant à la contemplation du sol. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisse Potter ma parler de ça. Il ne s'intéresse pas à mes sentiments – personne ne s'y intéresse.  
  
« Qui ? » Là, c'était dit d'une manière très dure.  
  
En relevant les yeux, je suis surpris de voir Potter, qui semble – enrag ? Oui, un Potter enrag il est positivement enragé.  
  
« Je...Personne. » Non, attendez. Si je lui disais que c'est Mme Thompson, peut être qu'il me débarrassera d'elle ?  
  
« Draco ? » Oui, c'est mon putain de nom.  
  
« Va tu arrêter de dire mon nom, Potter ! ». J'aboie en levant les yeux vers lui. Je déteste quand quelqu'un me regarde comme ça, comme si je méritais de la pitié.  
  
« Désolé. » Ben tu devrais l'être oui.  
  
« Laisse moi partir. » étonnamment, il fait ce que je lui dis, et il me laisse partir, en reculant d'un pas.  
  
« Dr – peut on juste parler ? Je t'en prie ? » Je ne m'en sortirai jamais en disant non, n'est ce pas ?  
  
« Que veux tu ? De quoi veux tu me parler ? » Je crache cela durement, mon regard poignardant ses doux yeux vert émeraude.  
  
« Je veux juste te parler je veux m'expliquer. » Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a à expliquer là.  
  
« Potter, je... »  
  
« Non, Draco. Vas-tu juste m'écouter ? » Il a parlé sévèrement, ses yeux devenant plus durs alors qu'il me coupait.  
  
C'est réellement très impressionnant de voir ses yeux vert mousse, normalement placides, devenir verts foncés à cause de la colère. Sûr que je n'allais pas l'interrompre une fois de plus, (je suis juste un peu trop étonné pour répliquer pour le moment, c'est tout), il continue :  
  
« Je t'apprécie vraiment, Draco. Et ce depuis la septième année. Oui, je suis gay, ou un peu bi, mais je t'apprécie. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je t'appréciais jusqu'à ce qu'on parte chacun de notre coté après avoir été diplômés. Tu m'as manqué. Non, tes moqueries ne me manquaient pas, mais ce qui me manquait, c'était l'autre facette de toi cette facette que tu m'as seulement montré une fois. Tu te souviens dans la bibliothèque, pendant notre dernière année ? »  
  
Comment pourrais je oublier ? C'était la première conversation civilisée que nous ayons eue.  
  
_J'étais tranquillement assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, espérant par- dessus tout que Pansy ne me débusquerait pas. Cette fille s'était trouvé un engouement pour la mode qui voulait que ce soit cool de porter ces conneries d'élastiques, et s'ils cassaient, elle devait embrasser le mec le plus près. Disons que chaque fois que j'étais dans les parages, un élastique cassait mystérieusement.  
  
J'essayais de terminer mon devoir d'enchantements avant le dîner. Je m'y prenais vraiment à la dernière minute.  
  
Oh, bon, je ne plains pas.  
  
« Tu travailles toujours là-dessus ? » Une voix s'est élevée, ayant presque l'air de sortir des murs. J'ai émis un jappement avant de vite couvrir ma bouche avec ma main, pour en atténuer le volume. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il y a eu un gloussement avant que, enfin, un corps n'apparaisse pour compléter la voix le corps de Potter. Il m'a regardé d'un air amusé. Ma main était toujours sur ma bouche. En lui envoyant mon meilleur regard noir de l'année, j'ai retiré ma main.  
  
« Potter. » Je suis vraiment en train de bouillir intérieurement.  
  
Il hoche la tête et il se penche au dessus de la table pour regarder mon devoir. « Tu sais qu'on doit rendre ça demain, pour le premier cours ? » Questionne-t-il en me fixant.  
  
Je hoche la tête et je soupire. « Je sais, et je l'aurais fini s'il n'y avait pas Parkinson. » Je baisse les yeux sur mon travail et j'observe ce que j'ai fait pas grand-chose si vous me le demandez.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait maintenant Parkinson ? » Demande Potter alors qu'il s'assoit en face de moi, ses yeux verts me regardant curieusement.  
  
« Elle essaye de m'embrasser. » Je ri en voyant la grimace qu'il fait. « Bien, maintenant tu vois pourquoi je me cache ici, » dis je.  
  
Il sourit et il hoche la tête. « Ouais, je ne t'en veux pas. Je me cacherais aussi, sauf que je me trouverais quelque part de l'autre coté de la mer. » Une fois encore, il fait la grimace.  
  
Je ris et je secoue la tête. « Ne me dis pas que tu peux faire face à Tu- Sais-Qui sans problèmes, mais que tu ne peux pas affronter une septième année maigrelette et ses lèvres ? » Je le taquine en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
Il sourit, dans le genre marrant, et il hoche la tête. « Tout à fait ! Je veux dire, Parkinson ? C'est assez difficile d'entendre ce qui sort de ses lèvres. » Il marque un point.  
  
« C'est vrai, mais bon, tu n'as pas encore dû l'embrasser, n'est ce pas ? » Une nouvelle fois, il fait une grimace qui m'amuse.  
  
« Dieu merci, non ! »  
  
Je souris et je hoche la tête. « Alors arrête de te plaindre. » Il sourit et il me fait un signe de tête. Un léger silence s'installe entre nous, mais c'est un silence agréable.  
  
« Harry mon pote ! Je t'ai cherché part- » Déclare Weasley en s'approchant de nous, son grand sourire disparaissant presque instantanément lorsqu'il me voit.  
  
« Malfoy, tu fous la paix à Harry ! » Il se poste derrière Potter et il me regarde durement.  
  
« Oh, relaxe Weasley. Je suis sûr que Potter sait prendre soin de lui sans toi. » Et c'est vrai, non ? Je veux dire, il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui l'année dernière, lors de la bataille finale.  
  
Maintenant le Weaslaid me matte encore plus furieusement, son visage prenant une couleur légèrement rosée rouge. Potter soupire, et il me fait ce qui pourrait presque être défini comme un sourire d'excuse avant de se lever.  
  
« Allons y. » Le Weaslaid me regarde, limite en se moquant de moi avant de se retourner et de sortir de la bibliothèque.  
  
Je me remets à l'écriture de mon devoir lorsque je plonge dans le regard de Potter, et une fois encore, il sourit et me fait un signe de la main, articulant un « au revoir » alors qu'il disparaît. Je suis, quel est le meilleur terme à employer ? Etonn ? Oui, je suis plus ou moins étonné. Nous avons juste été civilisés l'un envers l'autre.  
  
Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé, ni eu la moindre conversation c'était trois mois avant la fin de l'année.  
_  
J'ai hoché la tête, lui montant que je m'en souvenais, et Potter a continué.  
  
« Depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à pratiquement te voir sous un nouveau jour. Je me suis toujours souvenu de ce jour comme du plus étrange. Puis après, on a été diplômés, et tu es parti, tu commençais juste à...bien, à me manquer. Après, on m'a offert un travail en Amérique, et je l'ai accepté, en pensant que ça m'aiderait à te sortir de mon esprit. J'y suis resté jusqu'à trois semaines en arrière, quand on m'a proposé un travail ici. Et puis je t'ai revu hier. J'allais entrer dans mon appartement quand je t'ai entendu crier. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi à ce moment là, mais je savais que tu avais des problèmes. Ce n'est que quand je t'ai aidé à te lever que j'ai su qui tu étais. J'ignorais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. J'ignorais que j'avais tellement changé que j'en étais devenu méconnaissable. Mais ce qui s'est passé hier soir, Draco j'en suis désolé. Vraiment. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive du moins pas comme ça. Si j'avais compris que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais, je ne t'aurais pas touch pas comme ça. Je suis désolé. »  
  
Il en a vraiment l'air aussi. Que devrais je faire ? Dois je lui dire que je lui pardonne ? Lui jeter un sort ? Me sauver ? Hurler ? Le serrer dans mes bras ? L'embrasser ?  
  
Hola ! Une minute l'embrasser ? Lui comme dans Harry Potter, et moi, comme dans Draco Malfoy ? L'embrasser ? J'ai officiellement perdu la raison. A quoi je pense ? L'embrasser ?  
  
« Draco, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas de cette manière. Putain, je ne t'en voudrais même pas si tu me haïssais après ce que j'ai fait la nuit dernière, mais je t'en prie, peux tu au moins me donner une chance ? Peut- on au moins être amis ? »  
  
Amis. Comme un genre de relation – entre deux personnes – ce genre de relation ? Le même genre que ce que je lui avais proposé durant notre première année à Poudlard ?  
  
« Quoi ? » Je me sens complètement perdu là. Je pourrais jurer qu'il vient juste de me proposer son amitié.  
  
« Amis je veux qu'on soit au moins amis. S'il te plait ? » Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux étudient intensément mon visage.  
  
Que dois je dire ? Dois je l'accepter ? Dois je le remballer comme il l'a fait avec moi ? Oh, grandis Draco. Mais que dois je faire ? Je veux dire que je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'amis...Mais là, ça peut être une bonne idée d'être ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Mais en ai-je envie ? Il a l'air assez sincère. Hum, la possibilité de copiner avec le grand Harry Potter. N'oublions pas que ledit Harry Potter en pince pour moi.  
  
« Ok, Potter. » Waou. Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de quelqu'un se relaxer si vite. Il devait vraiment stresser dans l'attente de ma réponse. « Mais j'attends de toi que tu gardes tes mains et...tes lèvres, pour toi. Je le pense vraiment les amis ne font pas ça. » C'est vrai, ils ne le font pas du moins aucun que je connaisse.  
  
Il me fait un grand sourire, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Je m'attends vraiment à ce que sa tête roule par terre. Peut être que ça va arriver donnez lui juste le temps.  
  
« Merci beaucoup, Draco. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi ! » Je commence à le deviner.  
  
« Heu, peut importe, Potter. Arrête juste...juste de sourire, veux tu ? Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir un sourire aussi grand. » Je vous jure que ce n'est pas normal. Je me demande s'il peut vraiment toucher ses oreilles ? Est ce possible ? Non, ça ne l'est pas, c'est juste pas normal. Il rougit. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rougir, mais son sourire ne diminue pas, il ne grandit pas non plus, merci Merlin. Ça m'inquiéterait sinon. Je ne dis pas que je tiens à lui, je dis juste que ce n'est pas normal.  
  
« Merci Draco. » Il fronce un peu les sourcils en regardant sa montre. « Heu...Je suis désolé, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je te vois demain, ok ? »  
  
Heu, ok. Je fais un pas sur le coté alors qu'il ouvre la porte. « Potter ? » Il s'arrête, et se retourne pour me regarder.  
  
« Harry. »  
  
« Heu...Ok ? » Pourquoi me dit il son nom ?  
  
« Appelle moi Harry, Draco. S'il te plait. » Oh. Bien, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit ça, au lieu d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile qui me répète son propre prénom.  
  
« Bien...hum...Pourquoi es tu l ? » Parce que je veux vraiment savoir, me harcèle-t-il ?  
  
« Hein ? Oh, je...Bon, tu te souviens que je t'ai dis avoir eu une proposition d'emploi ici ? » J'ai hoché la tête. « Oui, bien, je vais prendre la place de Mme Thompson. »  
  
...Oh.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Comme vous le constatez, les chapitres deviennent plus longs alors il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour traduire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Pour moi, c'est l'un des meilleurs. Il allie l'émotion au rire, c'est excellent.


	9. barbecue part 1

**INCONNU**

Voici la suite, du grand délire en perspective. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, SilverDragon161 est vraiment trop forte !

**DISCLAIMER **: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling et l'histoire vient du cerveau brillant de SilverDragon161. Je suis jalouse.

**RATING : **R pour le vocabulaire.

**POUR LES REVIEWERS **(merci mille fois à vous tous, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.)

**Dark Lizard** : Coucou. Merci de lire cette traduction, ça me fait très plaisir. Je pense exactement comme toi. Draco déstabilisé est très mimi. Il nie tellement que Harry lui plait, c'est touchant. C'est clair que Harry reste très sûr de lui au départ puis quand il s'explique, comment ne pas fondre ? Ok, il a un peu causé des problèmes à Draco en flirtant avec lui devant Thompson mais on lui pardonne. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est très drôle. Draco nous pète encore un cable.

Bizous.

**Onarluca** : Hello ! Merci pour le compliment sur la traduction. C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre était vraiment top. Celui-ci est plus déjanté, on ri beaucoup.

Bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Philoue** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review très sympa. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre. Alors non, non, Thompson n'emmènera pas Draco avec elle, il ne manquerait plus que ça lol. Draco va être tout seul avec Harry, plus de Mme Thompson pour le gonfler, yes ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bye.

**Zanzan** : Hello. Merci à toi, tes reviews sont toujours intéressantes. C'est clair que le 10eme chapitre est super. Non mais Fred ! lol Fred ! Kessyfait ? lol. J'espère que la traduction du chapitre 9 rendra bien, je ne voudrais pas sapper le travail excellent de SilverDragon161.

Merci pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture à toi.

**Céline S** : Youhou ! Merci d'être toujours aussi enthousiaste pour cette histoire. Je suis trop contente que la Thompson s'en aille, sinon j'aurais des envies de meurtres. Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'elle a fait à Draco. ! Tu vas voir, la suite est très bien, Harry a le pouvoir (ça doit te plaire lol) et Draco est toujours aussi perdu dans ses sentiments.

J'espère que ton frère et ta sœur vont mieux (la poisse pour eux quand même). Tu as pris les coordonnées des anglais ? ; )

A bientôt. Bizous

**Tête de Nœud **: Salut. Tout d'abord merci de me dire ce que tu penses de cette histoire. Ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai l'impression que Draco va nous pêter un câble avant la fin lol. Et bon vent pour la Thompson, je ne pouvais plus la supporter avec ses remarques infectes. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Bye Bye.

**Myncat** : Coucou ! Yep, tu as tout à fait raison : plus de vieille peau dans le bureau ! Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux. Lol. Nous voici enfin débarrassés ! Exit Thompson, enter Potter (c'était pas voulu la rime avec Potter lol). Bonne lecture et merci de lire cette histoire.

**Ginypompom** : Hello. Tout d'abord merci d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait très plaisir. La Thompson commençait à me taper sur le système (et vu les reviews, elle gonflait tout le monde). C'est clair que l'histoire de Draco est très triste et le fait qu'il passe son temps à se traiter de pute est difficile. On a envie que Harry lui redonne une meilleure image de lui-même tout de suite. Mais bon, il va falloir attendre un peu. Voici un chapitre carrément drôle, il manquait deux personnages à l'histoire alors les voici lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bisous.

**Melhuiwen** : Hey ya ! Merci de me dire ce que tu penses de cette histoire et de ma traduction. Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, le chapitre 8 était excellent. Les réactions de Draco sont très drôles, et Harry qui l'allume carrément, c'était plutôt marrant. La thompson me porte aussi sur les nerfs et on peut s'attendre à des situations délirantes maintenant que Harry est le boss. Lol

Le chapitre qui suit est très fort, c'est du n'importe quoi organisé. On ri beaucoup.

Gros bizous

A bientôt.

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou Miss ! Je te remercie de me soutenir pour cette fic également. Il est vrai que je l'adore, SilverDragon161 a un grand talent et elle me fait hurler de rire. Harry y est toujours aussi ténébreux, Draco y est toujours d'aussi mauvaise foi (il porte bien son non le Malfoy lol), mais ils sont si touchants.

Ce chapitre est complètement déjanté, c'est un bonheur. Enfin, je te laisse en juger par toi-même.

Un petit bec pour toi, bref, bizous et bonne lecture !

**Lululle** : Hello. C'est clair que Draco est tout décontenancé et c'est pas fini (tu vas voir dans ce chapitre, c'est de la folie, le pauvre) et Harry, toujours aussi calme avec son nouvel ami lol.  
J'espère que tu vas autant rire que moi pour cette partie.  
à bientôt.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut vous ! Alors oui, c'est excellent de lire les réactions internes et externes de Draco, ça m'a fait hurler de rire. Pour les gros mots, c'est un peu normal puisqu'il a la haine envers la vieille vache et qu'elle passe son temps à l'humilier. Mais bon, voilà, c'est fini puisqu'elle a dégagé, Draco se met à parler normalement, à part sa façon de surnommer Harry. Lol. Vous allez voir ses réactions en début de chapitre, c'est exellent. Cinq ans d'âge mental, j'adore.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et adieu Mme Thompson !

Bizzz bizzz.

**Céline 402** : Coucou toi ! C'est clair que le chapitre 8 était vraiment super. Celui-ci est très bien aussi, c'est hallucinant ce que SilverDragon161 peut faire lol. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi, bizzz bizzz et à bientôt.

**CHAPITRE NEUF : BARBECUE 1ERE PARTIE**

..._oh._

Je meurs ! Oh la souffrance, théâtrale, l'énergie mise dans des gémissements emplis de souffrance...Oh la douleur...la mort tragique. La souuuuuuuffrannnnnceeeee...

Pourquoi ne fait il pas attention à moi !?! JE VEUX DE L'ATTENTION !!! Maintenant, maintenant, **maintenant** ! J'en veux ! Donne, donneee, donneuuuhh moi de l'attention...

Je vais pleurer...

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas ces bruits, Draco, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que celui de te sauter dessus. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je vais devoir prendre une douche froide.

Je. N'avais.** Pas**. Besoin. De. Savoir. Ça.

« Tu es malade, Potter, très, _très_ malade ! » Et le trou du cul se marre : réaction typique.

Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie accepté ça. Je **ne peux pas** croire que je fasse ça. C'est bon ; prévenez la presse, c'est officiel ; Draco Taniel Malfoy a perdu la raison, car Draco Taniel Malfoy a accepté d'accompagner Harry Potter à un barbecue, organisé par personne d'autre que les malfaisants.

Il a dû me droguer. C'est vrai, je n'aurais jamais – **jamais**- accepté ça si j'avais été sobre. Pas une fois dans ma vie entière, je n'aurais dû accepter ça – mais je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait et maintenant, je regrette. Je le regrette tellement,_ tellement_.

« Potter, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. On peut faire demi tour tout de suite ? » Je vais essayer mon regard suppliant. Ça doit marcher. Mes yeux triste, suppliants, mes lèvres légèrement retroussées pour former la moue parfaite ; elle doit marcher. Je veux dire, elle n'a jamais échoué avant ; elle ne m'a jamais laissé tomber avant...mais bon, ça marche normalement bien quand la personne que vous suppliez _vous regarde_.

« Non Draco, tu as promis de m'accompagner à ce barbecue, alors arrête d'en faire un drame. Tu ne vas pas mourir ; je ne le permettrai pas. » Oh, et je suis sensé me sentir rassuré là ? Bon, je le suis un peu, mais pour rien au monde je ne lui ferais savoir ça.

« Potter, je vais mourir, il n'y a pas de raison de le nier. Je vais mourir d'une manière horrible, et douloureuse. » Une fois encore, le trou du cul se moque de moi, les yeux toujours braqués sur la route. Je le hais !

« Arrête d'exagérer ; le pire qu'ils puissent te faire est de te torturer. » Oh, cette fois c'est bon. Je me penche vers le coté de la voiture où se trouve Potter. Ses yeux regardent vite dans ma direction, alors qu'il se penche plus loin, avant de se concentrer sur la route. Il fait ça fréquemment alors que je continue de lui sourire d'une façon menaçante. Il commence à avoir peur non ? Je lève la main, il ne me voit pas, je souris et...OUI ! But pour Draco, j'ai enfin, après tant, tant d'années à essayer... j'ai enfin réussi à frapper le trou du cul sur la tête.

Bien que j'aimerais faire bien plus que lui frapper sur la tête...et mon cerveau ne descend PAS au dessous de ma ceinture ! ...et le voilà, faisant un bond sous ma ceinture. Merde !

« C'était pourquoi ça ? » Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

« Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Si tu essayes quoi que ce soit, je frapperai plus fort. » Et j'en ai envie, en utilisant une batte et tout.

« C'est pervers, Draco ; très pervers. » Le cerveau de cet homme **VIT** sous sa ceinture, je vous le jure ! Son cerveau ne quitte jamais cet endroit !

Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à ce Gryffondor innocent et timide que je connaissais ? Il a disparu. Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Potter ; pas le Potter que je connaissais, celui-là est..._malfaisant_.

« Je ne t'écoute même plus. Tu es perverti, Potter ; complètement perverti. » Qu'est ce qu'il a cet homme à toujours rire, peu importe ce que je dis ? J'étais sérieux, plus que sérieux. « Potter, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te moquer de moi, je vais te frapper...et arrête d'être un trou du cul perverti. » ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse.

Nous sommes en voiture, pour aller chez les gens _malfaisants_. Ils ne savent même pas que je viens...ou du moins ils savent que Potter vient avec quelqu'un, ils ne savent pas que c'est moi.

Je veux mourir. Oh, j'ai oublié ; je vais mourir, dès que j'aurai mis le pied hors de cette voiture, je vais mourir...oh la douleur.

« On est arrivés maintenant ? » J'adore ce jeu.

« Non. »

« On est arrivés maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« On est arrivés maintenant ? »

« Non » Cette fois il a grogné. Ça devient marrant.

« On est arrivés maintenant ? »

« Non Draco, pas encore. »

« Maintenant ? »

« NON ! »

« Maintenant ? »

« NON ! » Oh le délire.

« Et maintenant ? »

« NON ! »

« Maintenant ? »

« NOONN ! »

« Et maintenant ? »

« **VA TE FAIRE METTRE, DRACO**. »

« Non, merci ! » Non, sérieusement, beurk !

« Alors ferme la ! »

« Tu me menaces ? » Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne me sens même pas un peu effrayé. L'ennuyer est marrant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il mérite ça, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, et il ne va jamais – _jamais_- le demander à nouveau. Je vais m'en assurer.

« Oui, c'est ce que je fais. » Je vais commencer à envisager l'éventualité de la fermer maintenant...il m'a jeté un de ses regards méchants dont il a le secret. C'était complètement injustifié.

« N'essaies même pas. Me faire mettre est la dernière chose que j'aie en tête. » Mais maintenant que j'y pense...NON !...Merlin non...beurk ! Par Merlin, Draco, c'était dégueulasse.

Et voici le silence.

...

.....

......

« On est arrivés maintenant ? »

« DRACO ! »

O

Ok, le petit jeu dans la voiture était drôle...quand on était sur l'autoroute, et pas en train d'avancer dans un chemin long et sale, au milieu de nulle part. Je déteste ça, je déteste le fait d'avoir accepté de venir avec lui, je le déteste, je déteste tout...je déteste, tout simplement !

« Merci mon Dieu. On est arrivés, _maintenant_. » Potter a l'air grandement soulagé. S'il n'était pas en train de conduire, je crois qu'il en tomberait de son siège. Je n'ai pas été si mauvais. Ok, ok, alors j'ai été un peu énervant, mais quand même.

« Ne soies pas trop excité, Potter, je suis toujours sur le point de mourir. » Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a amené ici, j'ai dû être ivre – mais quand même, je ne l'ai peut être pas été.

Ok, de quoi je me souviens ?

J'étais assis à mon bureau, remplissant les papiers les plus ennuyeux du monde. Tammy papotait à propos de Merlin seul sait quoi ou se préoccupe. La dernière chose que je sais, c'est que quelqu'un m'a tapé sur l'épaule. Quand j'ai levé la tête, et au dessus de ladite épaule, je me suis retrouvé plongeant dans des yeux verts émeraude ; les yeux du trou du cul malfaisant ; autrement appelés les yeux du patron. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est mon patron, et j'ai fait mon possible pour l'ignorer et pour l'éviter. Même si on a mis en route ce truc d'amitié, ça me semble toujours bizarre. Je veux dire, comment ne pas trouver ça bizarre ? Le mec m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien, et alors que j'allais répondre le contraire, nous voilà..._amis_.

Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça. Après avoir découvert que vous plaisiez à quelqu'un, c'est dur de penser à lui comme à un ami. Je veux dire, je sais bien que rien d'autre n'arrive dans une relation 'amicale', mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous puissiez vous sentir tranquille ; vous ne savez jamais ce qui passe dans la tête de l'autre. Et, disons que j'ai trop souvent surpris Potter en train de me regarder. C'est un malade malfaisant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire de lui – _malfaisant_ !

Je ne peux pas avoir une relation amicale lorsque l'autre partie de la relation m'apprécie plus que nécessaire. C'est vrai, les amis ne sont pas sensés se promener en ayant des coups de cœur pour l'autre, ce n'est pas bien ; c'est mal...c'est dérangeant !

Il est terrifiant. Il flirte tout le temps avec moi, et il essaye toujours de trouver des excuses pour me toucher. Je le sais, je le détecte tout le temps. Ce bâtard.

« Ok, sois poli et je suis sûr que ta torture ne durera que quelques heures au lieu d'une journée. » Et il me balance son sourire, les yeux éclairés par son méfait...Je le hais. Bien entendu, j'utilise ma réponse la meilleure et la plus mature ; je lui tire la langue en le regardant méchamment...ça le fait taire.

Bon, la maison a l'air assez bien : grande, en briques...intéressante. Il y a un petit enclos derrière, avec semble-t-il trois chevaux, tous marrons foncés. Ça fait un peu ferme, et ça renvoie une atmosphère particulière, comme si vous pouviez vous asseoir et vous relaxer tranquillement. Il y a quelques gros arbres autour de la maison pour lui donner un peu d'ombre, et un joli jardin. Je veux cette maison.

« Sommes nous prêts ? »

Ahhh !

Zut ! J'ai laissé le trou du cul me faire peur ; j'ai même sorti un de mes petits jappements. Son bras m'entoure, reposant sur ma taille. C'est l'une des petites choses qu'il fait souvent. Il prend comme prétexte le fait qu'il me tire dans la bonne direction. Je le hais !

Il me tient jusqu'à la porte, sa main toujours sur ma taille alors qu'il frappe avec sa main libre. Je le taperais bien pour enlever sa main, mais je me sens assez peu sûr de moi pour le moment, et j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux me cacher derrière quelqu'un ; de préférence quelqu'un qui pourra arrêter les attaques qui me seront lancées. Nous n'avons pas à attendre trop longtemps. La porte est plus ou moins arrachée de ses gonds alors qu'on l'ouvre. Petits gens si impatients...

« Harry ! » Je ne vois rien. Enfin, je peux jurer qu'il y** avait** quelqu'un qui allait avec cette voix, mais après il y a eu cette tache de brun qui m'a prouvé que je n'avais pas perdu l'esprit, ni commencé à entendre des voix...J'espère que c'est bien ça, quoi qu'il en soit.

Et on m'arrache ma couverture de survie, on la jette au sol...Je me sens vulnérable ; rendez moi ma couverture de survie tout de suite ! Granger est en train de plaquer ma couverture de survie sur le sol de la véranda, ses bras autour de lui alors qu'elle divague encore et encore à propos du fait qu'il lui ait manqué. C'est une vision dérangeante.

« Har » Oh merde. « QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT ICI BORDEL ? » Bien, je me sens accueilli superbement.

Ecoute, je ne veux pas être ici non plus. Le rouquin Weaslaid pointe son doigt directement sur mon visage. Malpoli ! J'ai déjà reculé d'un pas, essayant désespérément de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé, mais je le suis...Weasley a grandi comme un géant. Il est vraiment, vraiment grand. Je refuse de dire que je suis petit... tous les autres sont juste grands. Ce n'est pas tout, cependant. Il est tout rouge et il a l'air prêt à bondir sur moi et à me battre à mort. Heu...Au secours ?

« Bonne question. Potter ? » Lève toi maintenant, détache toi de la fille et ramène toi ici tout de suite. S'il te plait, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas mourir à mon âge. Je suis trop jeune. J'ai encore des rêves à réaliser. Je ne voulais même pas venir ici, c'est entièrement de _sa_ faute. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté.

« Ron, il est avec moi. » Merci Merlin, tu es de retour.

Je fais la chose la plus sure que je puisse ; je me cache derrière Potter. Ben oui, si je me fais attaquer, j'aurai au moins un bouclier...ou quelque chose à leur balancer pour me laisser une longueur d'avance si je me sauve.

« Bien entendu il est avec toi. Draco, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. » Bon, au moins Granger est gentille avec moi. C'est peut être un de leur plan malfaisant cependant, comme le méchant flic, le bon flic...Il va falloir que je la surveille.

« C'est également un plaisir de te voir. » Je dois au moins essayer d'être gentil. Je vais quand même passer tout l'après midi avec ces gens, alors j'ai besoin d'en avoir certains de mon coté pour me protéger. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se tient derrière moi, ce qui signifie que je suis encerclé avec nulle part où aller. J'ai besoin d'alliés.

« Herm' tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. On parle de MALFOY là, devant notre porte ; sans être invité ! » Hum, ok, il me lance un regard meurtrier, juste parce que j'allais répondre à son commentaire. Je vais me taire maintenant...et je ne quitterai jamais Potter.

« Ron, c'est la personne que j'amène. Tu as dit que je pouvais amener quelqu'un. » Il a l'air d'un gamin qui supplie ses parents de le laisser garder un animal égaré. Et bien je refuse. Je ne suis pas un animal égaré.

« Oh, ça ne fait rien ; j'ai des choses à faire chez moi. A un de ces jours, Potter. » Je me tourne pour partir, pour me réfugier dans la voiture, mais on m'arrête. Zut. Potter m'a attrapé le poignet, et il m'a tiré près de lui.

« Ron » ça c'est la voix de sa femme qui le prévient. Granger sait vraiment comment faire plier un homme pour qu'il soit d'accord avec elle.

« Ron » et voici Potter. Je ne le contredirai vraiment pas quand il prend ce ton là.

« D'ACCORD ! » Bon, ça s'est bien passé. « Mais je n'aime pas ça » ...ou peut être pas.

Granger le regarde méchamment, en attrapant son bras et en le poussant dans la maison, elle nous signifie d'un signe de tête de la suivre.

Je me penche contre Potter, alors que nous entrons dans la maison. « Si jamais tu **penses** m'abandonner pendant que nous sommes là, je te ferai regretter le jour de ta naissance. » Et je ne plaisante pas. Je me suis assuré que ma voix était basse, afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre, et j'ai ajouté un léger sifflement pour appuyer mon propos ; je ne tolèrerai pas l'échec.

Potter hoche la tête et me fait un grand sourire alors qu'il me pousse plus loin à l'intérieur de la maison. Il tient toujours mon poignet, mais je laisse passer. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés.

Weasley m'envoie des regards de tueur – plein de regards de tueur.

Je veux vraiment, vraiment m'en aller maintenant et le barbecue n'a même pas commencé. J'adore ma vie...tuez moi.

« Alors, Harry, est ce que toi et Draco... » Lance Granger, ses yeux passant de Potter à moi, comme si elle sous entendait quelque chose. Où veut elle en venir ?

Potter secoue la tête, un sourire rêveur sur le visage alors qu'il jette un œil vers moi. « Non. Il le sait pourtant. Mais nous allons juste être amis. » Attendez une minute... Ils savent ! Ils savent qu'il m'aime bien ?!

« Potter, à combien de personnes l'as-tu dit ? » Ah-ha ! Il a enfin la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé. Il était temps que j'obtienne cette réaction de sa part.

« Seulement 'Mione, Ron...Tammy et, bien sûr, toi. » Tammy ? Tammy le sait ?

« Tammy ? Comment l'a-t-elle découvert ? Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? L'annoncer au monde entier ? » Ok, je n'aime pas du tout le regard méchant que Weasley vient de me lancer...je vais me taire.

« Non, elle a dit qu'elle l'avait deviné. Il semblerait que je te regarde un peu trop fixement. »

Hé bé !

« Un peu ? » Et il rougit encore un peu. Deux points pour Draco.

« Ok, beaucoup. » Bien mieux...quoi qu'il en soit, Weasley n'a pas besoin de me regarder aussi méchamment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Potter me mate. Qu'y puis je si je suis mignon et s'il a un gros coup de cœur pour moi ?

Je hais vraiment ce genre de silences ; lorsque les gens regardent autour d'eux et prétendent être intéressés par un point étrange dans la pièce. Ça me fait gigoter, surtout quand une paire d'yeux me fixe intensément. Je hais ce Weaslaid. N'a-t-il rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder durement ?

Ha ! Voilà ce que tu gagnes à mater méchant un invité ; ta femme te donne un bon coup.

« Bien, allons tous derrière la maison. Ron a déjà commencé à préparer les saucisses et les steaks. » Ça semble sympa. Je devrai faire attention au poison cependant. Je donnerai ma nourriture à Potter, juste au cas où.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, qui je dois bien l'admettre, est très jolie, on nous escorte dehors, jusqu'à une longue table en bois rectangulaire. Une nappe bleue la couvre et il y a déjà un peu de nourriture et de boissons dessus, avec des tasses assez classes et des assiettes bleues unies ; et, surprise, un gamin roux qui courre tout autour ; un garçon.

« Shane ! Viens dire bonjour à nos invités. »

Le petit merdeux se dirige vers nous. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je le trouve mignon.

« Voici Shane. » Ganger...ou je commence à comprendre, Mme Weasley, nous le présente, en regardant le gamin avec fierté. Il a l'air d'avoir trois ans, peut être un peu plus.

Weasley pousse Shane vers nous, le gamin semble plutôt timide. Il a les cheveux roux ; pas surprenant, cependant c'est un roux foncé, et il a les yeux bleus. Il porte aussi un jean avec un long tee shirt blanc. Le gosse ressemble vraiment à son père...Terrifiant.

Dès qu'il a été présenté, le mini-weasley se sauve et retourne à - peu importe ce à quoi il jouait. Ron retourne à son barbecue, alors que Hermione se dirige vers la table en nous disant de nous servir à boire et à grignoter. Puis, ce qui m'a vraiment fait flipper, elle a dit que les autres invités allaient bientôt arriver et elle est rentrée dans la maison.

« Les autres invités ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ça d'une voix grinçante. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà du mal à survivre avec les weaslaids dans le coin. Je regarde Potter, qui se tient à coté de moi, ses yeux détaillant déjà la grande table.

« Potter, tu n'as jamais dit qu'il y aurait plus de monde. » Une fois encore, ma voix était haut perchée.

Potter me regarde, un sourcil levé, avant de hausser les épaules ; rien que ce geste me donne envie de le frapper. « J'ai oublié de le mentionner. »

Il a s'il en était capable. « Pourquoi j'en doute ? » Il me fait un sourire goguenard ; un de ceux que je suis tenté d'effacer de son visage. Que puis je dire ? Il le mérite. Je le tape encore derrière la tête. Je suis fort.

« Aie ! »

Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ; comme s'il était blessé par ma façon de faire. Je sais qu'il n'est pas blessé – je peux déceler l'amusement dans ses yeux. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

« Qui d'autre arrive, Potter ? » J'exige une réponse sur un ton dur avec lequel on ne plaisante pas.

« Juste des copains d'école. » Oh ouais ; peut il dire ça d'un manière plus désinvolte ?

« Juste ? JUSTE ! Potter, je suis à ça de te tuer. » Non sérieusement ; je suis à un micro, _micro_ atome de le faire ; voilà à quel point je suis près de le tuer.

Et le trou du cul se marre, passant son bras autour de ma taille, et me tirant terriblement près de son corps. Toute pensée logique quitte mon esprit, une fois de plus, quand je lève les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux.

Il me sourit, son visage avançant près du mien ; trop près. « Tu es mignon quand tu es en colère. Mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas seul avec eux. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. »

Le suis-je ? ...

Avant que j'aie eu une chance de réfléchir, et ce n'est pas comme si j'y arrivais chaque fois qu'il est aussi près de moi, il sourit, se penche...Ses lèvres sont à quelques centimètres des miennes. Mes paupières commencent à être lourdes, son odeur envahit mon esprit, elle m'intoxique. Lentement, mes yeux se ferment. Avant qu'ils soient complètement fermés, je remarque que ses yeux font la même chose et qu'il a ce qui ressemble à un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il me plaque contre son corps, ma tête se penche sur le coté et la sienne fait la même chose de l'autre coté, nos lèvres se touchent presque...

« Harry ! »

Et le charme est rompu. Je retourne violemment à la réalité, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et un jappement échappe de ma bouche alors que j'essaye de me dégager de son étreinte en lui envoyant un regard méchant. Je fais de mon mieux pour retrouver une respiration plus lente, et pour empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite qu'il ne devrait.

Je le hais !

A suivre...

Alors ? Qu'en dites vous ? Il semblerait que Draco soit en train de tomber amoureux de Harry. Il est mignon quand il nie la réalité. Lol.


	10. Barbecue part 2

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'histoire est à SilverDragon161. Merci à JK Rowling pour les persos, merci ** SilverDragon161** d'avoir écrit une telle histoire.

**RATING** : Vu que je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver après, on va rester sur le R.

**R.A.R** :

**Bibine** : Coucou toi ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, l'auteur et la traductrice apprécient lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fic plonge dans le délire et c'est un délice. Draco est adorable avec son déni total, sa façon d'appeler Harry « le trou du cul » alors qu'il en tombe amoureux. Bref, c'est excellent et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je la trouve géniale (ok, il n'y a pas un chapitre que je n'aie pas aimé jusqu'à présent lol). A bientôt.

**Celine S** : Hello ! Tu as raison, cette fic est terrible, j'adore le calme de Harry et la nervosité de Draco qui lui fait dire et penser n'importe quoi. Tu as vu juste, on va voir Neville et d'autres dans ce chapitre, imagine comme Draco va être content mdr ! La scène du « presque baiser » était très belle, dommage qu'ils aient été interrompus.

Je me suis explosée de rire avec le coup du « on est arrivés » et Harry qui devient dingue. Un vrai gamin ce Draco.

Sinon je n'ai pas msn (ou alors je l'ai mais je ne sais pas m'en servir !) je suis sur aol, si tu as aim, il n'y a pas de problème pour moi (sinon je me ferai expliquer msn)

Allez zou, je vais retourner à ma traduction.

Gros bizous.

**Zanzan** : Merci de trouver ma traduction fidèle au texte original, je me suis vraiment amusée à traduire les gimme gimme et autre are we there yet ? C'est exactement le genre de trucs de gamins que je serais capable de faire alors ce n'était pas trop dur. Mdr. J'espère que le dixième chapitre sera bien traduit (j'adore Fred dans celui-ci.). A bientôt Boss.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Salut vous. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, si Draco appelle Harry 'trou du cul' c'est parce qu'il l'aime bien et qu'il déteste l'aimer bien lol. Et vu sa façon de réagir au moment du baiser, il n'y a pas de doute, il l'aime bien, plus que bien lol. Le début du chapitre m'a aussi fait complètement délirer. C'était une pure merveille que cette crise de gaminisme aigue (ne cherchez pas gaminisme dans le dico, ça n'existe pas, je suis forte pour inventer des mots...à part les noms de créatures magiques, on est d'accord mdr).

Je suis sure que vous avez une idée de qui sont les copains, pauvre Draco. Je vous laisse lire le dixième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bizzous à vous.

**Onarluca** : Hello. Alors je suis contente que tu aimes bien ce Draco là, moi aussi, il me fait craquer. Pour savoir qui sont les invités, c'est tout de suite, en début de chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. J'aime bien un des invités qui se dévoile en fin de chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Maggie** : Merci à toi. Moi aussi j'adore cette histoire et le presque baiser lol. A bientôt.

**Melhuiwen** : coucou ! ptdr, je n'y crois pas, toi aussi tu appelles ça le 'presque baiser' ! J'hallucine ! Les grands esprits...lol C'est vrai que Draco est adorable avec sa mauvaise foi, ses surnoms affectueux (le merdeux pour le gamin mignon, le trou du cul pour Harry mignon) et ses sarcasmes, j'en suis folle. Je suis folle des sarcasmes de toutes façons lol.

C'est clair que Ron a presque l'air d'un néanderthalien et Hermione a l'air trop gentille. Tu as vu juste pour les Gryffondors, pauvre Draco. Mais bon, une situation embarrassante pour lui est source de fous rires pour nous, SilverDragon161 est fortissime.

Merci pour le compliment sur ma traduction, venant de la part d'une excellente traductrice, c'est touchant. ; - )

Bizous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Her-mio-neu** : Salut. Alors je te rassure, je ne pense pas que l'amitié soit impossible, même si l'un des deux est amoureux. Il est vrai que c'est angoissant de ne pas savoir ce que l'autre pense mais à part ça, je pense qu'on peut passer par-dessus et être amis. Sinon oui, Draco est superbement dépeint dans cette fic et Harry, je crois qu'il passe sont temps à se marrer sinon il pleurerait car il aime sincèrement Draco et Draco passe son temps à l'agresser pour avoir une réaction. Ils sont compliqués lol. Mais je pense que SivlerDragon161 va finir par les mettre ensemble. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**Sevie Snake** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci pour le compliment sur mon talent de traductrice, cette fic est tellement drôle qu'elle se traduit toute seule lol. Je suis d'accord avec toi : Draco est absolument adorable avec ses jeux de gamin. Tu as raison, il va se retrouver au milieu des Gryffondor (encore un moment de pur fou rire), par contre, pour le Harry hyper protecteur, tu me diras ce que tu en penses lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Ps : je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de lire ta fic mais je vais le faire dès que possible.

**Céline 402** : Bonjour ! Je vois qu'on est d'accord, Draco est mimi tout plein en faisant son gros bébé. J'ai aussi très envie de profiter de cette histoire géniale et le chapitre 11 vient d'arriver, je le traduis le plus vite possible et je le mets en ligne. Merci de lire cette histoire, à bientôt !

**Myncat** : oula, je n'avais même pas fait gaffe à sausages ! Merci de m'avoir corrigée. J'ai traduit ce chapitre assez rapidement il faut dire, alors il y a un truc qui m'a échappé, la honte ! lol. Pour faire cuire de la sauce sur le grill, franchement, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, je voyais Ron en train de tourner les sauces, comme un bon roi du camping. Lol. Je pense aussi que Draco craque sur Harry depuis le début et qu'il est trop fier pour l'avouer. Tu fais aussi des trads ? je n'avais même pas fait attention (ces temps ci j'écris plus que je ne lis, pour une fois que je suis inspirée, j'en profite lol.) Je viendrai lire ce que tu fais dès que possible (donc, quand tu auras lu cette réponse, j'aurai déjà lui ce que tu fais mdr !)

See ya !

**Yami Aku **: Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'adore aussi cette fic et il est clair qu'elle est à se tordre de rire. Je suis bien le genre aussi à faire tout un foin dans la voiture, dans le genre gamine ultra énervante. C'est pour ça que j'aime bien ce personnage de Draco, il est d'aussi mauvaise foi que moi lol. J'espère aussi qu'il se rendra compte qu'il tombe amoureux de Harry. Par contre, SilverDragon161 n'update pas très régulièrement alors je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le bonheur de traduire le chapitre 11 (viiiiiiiteuuuhhh !). Bonne lecture. Continue bien de ton coté sur « les yeux du cœur », et à bientôt.

Kissiz !

**Samurai Jack : **Merci de lire cette histoire. Moi aussi, je veux un Draco comme ça (sauf que s'il m'appelle trou du cul, je vais mal le prendre lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, l'auteur s'est encore surpassée. Bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Clmzouille : **Merci beaucoup ; J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

**Chris 53 : **ptdr, tu fais super bien Draco et sa mauvaise foi ! C'est tout à fait ça dans l'histoire. Je te remercie de me donner ton avis sur cette fic et je pense aussi qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'ils finissent ensemble les deux chérubins.

Draco : pfff, t'es folle ? Tu me vois avec le trou du cul toi ? Sympa, tu ne trouves pas que je mérite mieux ; Et surveille ton vocabulaire, qui tu traites de chérubin là ? Je suis pas un chérubin, je suis un méchant, un vrai !! heu !

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizz Bizz.

**Tête de nœud** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire. Il y a une partie un peu triste mais juste après, c'est encore du grand n'importe quoi lol. Bye bye.

**Lexy Kun** : Je vais rougir, merci beaucoup. En réalité, traduire une telle fic est un vrai plaisir (bon, ok, c'est un peu long, mais c'est vraiment drôle de rendre en français le délire de l'auteur.) Je suis contente que le texte te paraisse fluide car c'était un peu mon angoisse : ne pas rendre le ton de l'auteur, parce que cette fic est vraiment géniale. En tous cas, je crois qu'on va encore avoir droit à de bon fous rire avec les chapitres suivants. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. Gros bisous à toi.

**Lexy Kun ²** : Merci beaucoup, alors là ça me touche vraiment beaucoup !

**Shany-Blue Pendragon** : Merci beaucoup à toi, il est vrai que le POV de Draco est très spécial. J'espère que la suite te fera rire également, il y a de quoi. A bientôt.

**Emilie** : Merci de lire cette fic et de me dire ce que tu en penses. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco est génial dedans. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est très drôle. A bientôt.

**Vif d'Or** : C'est amusant, on a compris la même chose quand Draco disait « je le hais ». Lol. Pauvre Harry, ce n'est pas facile d'être constamment provoqué. Pauvre Draco ce n'est pas facile d'essayer d'obtenir une réaction qui prouverait qu'on est aimé et d'obtenir seulement des rires. Merci à toi de lire cette fic. Je suis curieuse de connaître ton point de vue sur le comportement de Harry dans ce chapitre. Bisous à toi. A bientôt.

**Blue Helios : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les commentaires de Draco sont vraiment très drôles. Le chapitre dix reste dans le même esprit, avec un peu de sérieux entre deux fous rires. C'est très bien fait et j'espère que tu apprécieras. Merci de lire cette fic et à bientôt.

**Ginypompom** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, qui est l'enfoiré qui les a dérangé en plein presque baiser ??!! C'est vrai que les personnages de Hermione en gentil flic et Ron en méchant flic m'ont bien fait rire. Je ne le dirai jamais assez, SilverDragon161 est très forte. Le dixième chapitre est le dernier que j'ai en mains avant qu'elle update alors espérons qu'il te plaira et qu'elle écrira vite la suite. Bizous.

**Alfa** : Merci à toi. Désolée que la suite ait pris tant de temps, le chapitre était assez long. En tous cas on est d'accord, SilverDragon161 est excellente lol. A bientôt et bonne lecture. Tu verras, ce chapitre tue !

**Loreilaï Yuy** : Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu de review de ta part et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu penses de cette fic. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le cynisme de Draco qui se venge mentalement sur n'importe qui. C'est très bien fait. Dans ce chapitre, il est encore égal à lui-même, dans le déni, le cynisme...c'est mignon et très drôle. Par contre Harry sur ce coup là...Bref, je te laisse lire en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Bizz Bizzz

**Dark Lizard** : Hello et merci d'aimer cette histoire autant que moi lol. Ce chapitre est encore très drôle. Je ne sais pas où SilverDragon161 va chercher tout ça mais c'est excellent. Il va y avoir quelques revenants en plus de Ron et Hermione. Le chapitre 11 sera bientôt updaté par l'auteur alors on n'a pas fini de rire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Bizz

O

**CHAPITRE DIX : BARBECUE PART 2 **

C'est officiel. Je vais mourir. Moi, Draco Malfoy, je vais mourir d'une mort douloureuse dans une réunion de Gryffondors autour d'un barbecue, quelle chance. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Je suis entouré de Gryffondors, et pas même Potter ne pourra me sauver, affrontons la mort comme un vrai Serpentard...Je veux rentrer chez moi !

Oh Merlin, on m'a fusillé du regard, et, je veux dire, des regards encore pires que ceux de ce Weaslaid. Ces regards pourraient me faire tomber dans les pommes, ils n'ont pas encore réussi...pas encore. Ces regards sont familièrement appelés des regards mortels. Si l'expression 'avoir des mitraillettes à la place des yeux' était vraie, mon corps serait rudement criblé de petits trous profonds. Ai-je le droit de dire : Aie !

Et Potter, ce trou du cul fait homme – l'homme qui va mourir d'un millier de morts, l'homme que je hais de tout mon cœur, ce monstre parmi les monstres monstrueux...je le hais ! Il m'a presque embrassé – je veux dire _vraiment_ embrassé. Je suis siiii chanceux que les invités soient arrivés. Il croit qu'il peut s'en sortir avec ça, en m'embrassant presque ? Et bien il se trompe lamentablement...

Je travaille actuellement sur une revanche...quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose qui lui fera mal...mais une fois encore, cet homme aime les trucs pervers, qui sait quel genre de choses l'excite, oh, c'est terrifiant.

Weaslaid m'a aussi pas mal maté méchant. Il a l'air étrangement fasciné par l'idée de me faire bien comprendre à quel point il me hait. Précision – hello ? Je le sais déjà ! Nous nous haïssons depuis la première année ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que cette haine diminue.

Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez de cette fête.

On s'est adressé à moi plusieurs fois déjà ; des gens viennent me voir et me demandent si je suis suicidaire ou comment je voudrais être enterré. Bon, ils ne m'ont pas véritablement, verbalement, demandé ça, mais je l'ai vu à leur façon de me regarder comme si j'étais mentalement instable, me la jouant Garden Party avec une robe courte. Et pourquoi, au nom de l'enfer, ais-je utilisé cette vision comme exemple ? Je perds vraiment la tête. Merlin, sors moi de cette souffrance.

« Draco, puis je te parler un instant ? »

Non, je reste ici avec Potter. Je refuse de le quitter. Parce que si je m'en vais, je suis mort. Ces gens attendent que je soie seul afin de me coincer et de me tuer. Il est hors de question que je meure. Ils m'attendent dans l'ombre avec des fourchettes de combat...je peux les voir...ils attendent, ils attendent que je baisse ma garde et que je m'éloigne de Potter.

« Je préfère que tu me parles ici. » Parce que ; as-tu vu les tronches que la plupart des gens tirent ? Non, vraiment. Même Neville Londubat a l'air prêt à me jeter un sort impardonnable. Lui ai-je jamais fait quoi que ce soit ? Oh...attendez...Que personne ne réponde à ça.

Hermione me lance 'ce' regard ; celui qui dit que si je ne la suis pas, je le regretterai – ou je perdrai quelque chose de grande valeur. Je ne veux rien perdre qui ait une grande valeur, je suis pratiquement sûr que Potter ne le voudrait pas non plus...pas comme s'il allait devenir plus proche de moi.

Je ne vois pas trop l'aide venir quand je jette un coup d'œil à Potter, alors au lieu de chercher de l'aide, je le regarde méchamment...ce n'est pas comme s'il le remarquait.

Cette pétasse se pend à son bras. Je la hais plus que je le hais lui, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Dès que cette pétasse est arrivée, elle s'est pendue à son bras et elle a flirté jusqu'à plus soif. Question, ce haut peut il être plus décolleté ?

J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de le lui enlever, et de lui dire d'aller s'habiller. Cette espèce de ceinture, que les gens seraient tentés d'appeler une jupe, remonte beaucoup trop ; attendez, j'ai déjà aperçu son string plus d'une fois. Je vous promets que si je n'étais pas déjà gay, je me détournerais sûrement des filles après ça.

Et ce trou du cul de Potter ; il se contente de lui sourire – de lui sourire et de lui parler comme si elle était la personne la plus intéressante du monde entier. Hum, HELLO – je suis _bien_ plus intéressant qu'elle. Non mais honnêtement – il est censé flasher sur moi ! Pourquoi ne peut il pas simplement me parler ? Je ne dis pas que je veux qu'il le fasse. Enfin, il essayerait probablement de m'embrasser à nouveau et il est hors de question que cela arrive.

Oh, elle peut l'avoir. Merlin, elle ferait mieux de lui hurler au visage qu'elle veut qu'il la traîne dans une chambre pour la baiser...Beeeeeuuuuurk ! Mauvaises images mentales ! Mauvaises ! Allez vous en !

En jetant un dernier regard noir à ce trou du cul et à sa pétasse...et ils n'ont rien remarqué, voyant comme ils sont si _occupés_ l'un avec l'autre, je hoche la tête, et j'autorise Hermione à me montrer le chemin. Evitons juste l'ombre et ça ira.

Je le hais teeeellement ! C'est vrai, il veut m'emmener à cette satanée fête, juste pour pouvoir flirter avec cette pétasse devant mes yeux. Je ne dis pas que je suis jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, car je ne le suis pas, mais j'aimerais au moins un peu de considération, j'ai quand même des yeux, pas que je veuille toujours en avoir, pas après ce que j'ai vu, ces dessous qu'elle porte sont terrifiants.

Je suis entraîné dans la maison dans laquelle quelques uns des invités se tiennent pour discuter. Hermione m'escorte de l'entrée jusqu'à une chambre sombre et elle ferme la porte derrière moi. Ça, ça pourrait être_ totalement_ mal interprété.

Elle allume la lumière et, je dois admettre que je commence à avoir un peu peur. Nous sommes dans une chambre – ce qui signifie qu'il y a un lit juste en face de moi, et une Hermione à l'air très déterminé derrière moi. Je crois que j'ai tous les droits de me sentir effrayé et nerveux en ce moment. Où est donc Potter quand on a besoin de lui ?

« Euh, Gra - Weasley, qu'est ce qu'on fait là exactement – dans une chambre ? » Et je t'en prie, ne réponds pas à cette question. Je veux juste que tu me dises que c'est une plaisanterie, et je retournerai voir Harry.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel – comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Je n'ai rien dit de tel cependant.

« Je veux te parler en privé. Sors ta tête de ta braguette, Malfoy. Je ne te toucherai pas, même avec un balai de trois mètres. » Bien, ça c'était méchant ! Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire en plus ? Je ne suis pas _aussi_ mauvais que ça ; ce n'est pas que je veuille qu'elle me touche, parce que putain, j'ai pas du tout envie ! C'est vraiment trop dégoûtant ! Je veux dire, le Weaslaid la touche...je vais vomir si je continue cette association d'idées.

« Alors de quoi veux tu 'parler' ? » Je croise mes bras sur mon torse et je la regarde. Si elle essaye quoi que ce soit, je sais où se trouvent la porte et la fenêtre et je suis prêt à les traverser.

Hermione vient vers moi, les yeux plissés. Je n'aime pas ce regard. « Si tu blesses Harry de quelque manière que ce soit, Malfoy, je te dissèquerai personnellement. » Ookaaay...Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je m'attendais à entendre.

Moi, blesser Potter ? Est elle mentalement atteinte ? Comment diable pourrais-je blesser Potter ? C'est le genre de personne que rien ne semble affecter. Il est une espèce de truc in-blessable. Je veux dire, Merlin sait que j'ai essayé, mais ce trou du cul trouve tout ce que je fais amusant ou mignon. Quand même, il y a eu un moment où je l'injuriais, et il a juste dit que j'étais mignon quand j'étais énervé ! Cet homme est tout simplement in-bless-able. Il est complètement flippant !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger. Je n'ai pas blessé Potter. »

Non, je n'ai rien fait. Il m'ennuie pourtant. Ce taré pense qu'il est – mon mec, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il est toujours avec moi, et il m'invite même à manger. Pas que je m'en plaigne ; j'aime bien quand les gens m'achètent des trucs – c'est génial. Mais Potter aime _vraiment_ m'acheter des choses ! Il m'a même acheté un collier il y a quelques jours. C'est un collier plutôt cool, il y a un joli dragon dessus, mais c'est toujours terrifiant de le voir me traiter comme ça. Je ne me plains pas, parce que je veux vraiment porter ce collier, mais je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir qu'il me plait.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu sais que Harry t'apprécie. Seigneur, il t'aime presque à s'en déchirer le cœur ! Mais toi, tu passes ton temps à l'ignorer – ça lui fait mal. Je peux voir dans ses yeux à quel point il a mal de ne pas pouvoir te tenir contre lui. »

Hum, cette conversation commence à me déranger. Je veux m'en aller.

Potter ne - m'aime pas...Il a juste flashé sur moi ; il ne sait même rien de moi. Il ne peut pas m'aimer ! Je ne comprends même pas comment il peut s'intéresser à moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très occupé à flirter avec cette pétasse dehors. S'il m'aimait, il lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre. Je ne l'aime pas du tout celle là.

Les gens ne tombent pas amoureux. L'amour est une chose qui n'existe pas : l'amour, le vrai amour. Je veux dire, j'ai été avec un tas de gens ; quelques fois en étant consentant, et la plupart du temps sans être consentant. Mais Potter ne peut pas m'aimer ; principalement parce qu'il est un Potter et que je suis un Malfoy, mais aussi parce qu'il est Harry et que je suis Draco. On n'est pas amoureux l'un de l'autre – ce qu'il ressent pour moi n'est pas de l'amour, c'est du désir et de la convoitise. Voilà ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Personne ne m'aime. Je suis incapable d'être aimé. Ok, je me sens déprimé maintenant. Revenons au sujet principal ; Potter ne m'aime pas !

Je secoue la tête en ricanant. « Ecoute, Granger ! Ce que Potter ressent pour moi est tout sauf de l'amour ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de m'apprécier. Je ne lui ai même pas demandé de me parler de ses sentiments. »

« Et bien il t'aime, réellement, et il te l'a bien dit. Je te préviens juste, Malfoy, si tu fais du mal à Harry, de quelque façon que ce soit, je m'arrangerai pour que tu le regrettes. Et crois moi, tu _vas_ le regretter ! » Et avec cette menace qui pèse dans l'air, Hermione fait volte face et elle quitte la pièce, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière elle.

Je voudrais juste dire que c'est la conversation la plus dérangeante que j'ai jamais eue.

En reculant, je tombe en arrière sur le lit, ma tête reposant sur mes mains.

Qu'est ce que c'était ce délire ? Moi, faire du mal à Potter ? Pourquoi voudrais je faire du mal à Potter ? Je me moque de ce qui lui arrive, moi j'ai grandi. Je ne suis pas là pour faire de sa vie un enfer, je veux juste ne rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je n'apprécie pas Potter. Je veux dire, ouais, il a une personnalité géniale, et un corps à se damner, mais je ne l'apprécie même pas. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble, ou même nous apprécier, ça va carrément à l'encontre de ce que tout le monde sait ; c'est comme si on allait à l'encontre des lois de la nature humaine. Potter et moi ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

Je suis destiné à continuer à me débattre avec ma vie, pour échapper à ces maudites personnes qui croient qu'elles possèdent mon corps. Je n'ai pas le temps ou l'énergie de tomber amoureux. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Potter connaissait la moitié des histoires qui ont jalonné ma vie, il y penserait à deux fois avant de même penser à moi ; il serait dégoûté. Je veux dire, je me dégoûte moi-même, alors pourquoi ne le serait il pas, lui ?

Pourquoi moi de toutes façons ? Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il m'apprécie ; je ne lui ai même pas accordé la moindre pensée après mon diplôme. Je ne lui ai jamais montré aucune forme d'attention positive, alors comment diable a-t-il pu flasher sur moi alors que je me suis toujours montré comme un vrai connard ?

« Draco ? »

Quoi encore ? Un homme ne peut il pas déprimer tout seul de nos jours ? Oh, j'y suis, je suis avec des Gryffondors, et les Gryffondors aiment faire des trucs en groupe – un fait quelque chose, et tout le monde suit. On va tous se mettre dans un petit cercle et déprimer ensemble...ou alors je pourrais arrêter d'être dingue et lever les yeux.

Je détourne mon regard d'une petite tâche sur le sol, que je fixe depuis un moment (c'est une tâche très intéressante je vous ferai remarquer), et je vois Potter qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux verts braqués sur moi, voilés par l'inquiétude. Génial, l'homme de mes pensées qui se tient en face de moi, comme le héro qu'il est, quel...cliché.

Je regarde à nouveau le sol en soupirant. « Que veux tu, Potter ? » Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à ça.

Je peux l'entendre bouger plus avant dans la chambre, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il s'arrête devant moi et, en s'agenouillant, il me regarde dans les yeux. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Oh, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Mais encore une fois, je ne comprends même pas moi-même ce qui se passe. Ça y est, j'ai finalement basculé dans la folie.

« Rien. » Je suis vraiment un menteur ; mais hé, il n'a pas l'air de me croire de toute façon.

« Non, vraiment Draco. Que se passe-t-il ? Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus avec moi. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais là. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit quelque chose ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas, s'il te plait dis le moi, Draco, » il a l'air assez protecteur pour l'instant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton sur lequel il me parle. Jamais personne ne s'est autant inquiété pour moi ; je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour il me parlerait comme ça. Cet homme est étrange. Une minute c'est un salaud, la minute d'après il me fait sourire, je le hais !

« Non, Potter, personne ne m'a fait du mal. » Je ne peux pas trop dire que personne ne m'a rien dit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les paroles d'Hermione m'ont tellement déprimé. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas facile de déprimer quelqu'un grâce à quelques mots ; ça doit être parce que j'ai repensé à mon passé. J'ai l'impression que je déprime toujours quand je fais ça.

En hochant la tête, Potter m'étudie intensément, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il fait ça. C'est comme s'il essayait de lire dans mon esprit – et c'est assez terrifiant.

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? » Demande-t-il, ses yeux semblant un peu tristes.

Ok, je sais qu'il ne veut pas rentrer. C'est vrai, il s'amuse comme un fou ici. Mais je veux rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à être ici. Les gens me regardent méchamment, et je ne pense pas m'être senti aussi mal à l'aise auparavant. Mais bon, je crois que Potter mérite de s'amuser ce soir.

Je secoue la tête et je regarde fixement Potter. « Passons un accord. »

J'ai retenu son attention avec succès. Pas que je l'avais perdue, mais maintenant il est intéressé par cet accord. Il hoche la tête et je continue.

« Je reste ici, mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne me laisseras pas seul. Je le pense, Potter ; ces gens là bas ont l'air prêts à me sauter dessus ! »

Et ça, ça semblait vouloir dire autre chose.

En souriant, Potter hoche la tête. « Je ne les blâme pas de vouloir te sauter dessus, Draco. C'est clair, tu es la personne la plus torride ici. Mais je te promets que je ne laisserai personne te toucher ; je resterai à tes cotés, » dit il, approuvant ses propres mots. Bien, pour aussi flatteur que ça puisse paraître, je vais officiellement garder un œil sur lui...il prépare quelque chose.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je secoue la tête. « Tu es bizarre, Potter. Je ne te demande pas de me protéger ; je dis juste que si tu me laisses tout seul là bas, je te tuerai. » Et voilà qui met les choses au clair.

Il se relève en riant et il me tend une main. « D'accord, je te promets de ne pas te quitter. »

Il trouve tout ça très drôle. Je peux voir qu'il est amusé...cet homme est impossible. Je le hais !

« Tu es impossible, Potter. »

Je prends sa main et il m'aide à me relever. Potter ne lâche pas ma main, et il commence à me tirer jusqu'à la porte, pour ensuite traverser l'entrée.

« Le dîner va être servi, » annonce-t-il.

Je me contente de sourire. « Tu as regardé cette nourriture comme si tu voulais te la faire ! Honnêtement Potter, tu n'as pas mangé cette semaine ? »

En riant, il fait demi tour pour me faire face. Il tire ma main, celle qu'il tenait, pour la faire atterrir sur son épaule, son autre bras enlace ma taille, me rapprochant plus près de lui.

« Crois moi- la nourriture est la dernière chose que je veuille me faire. Toi, par contre... » Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il me sourit, et il se penche pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce geste. Je dois également dire que je me sens assez confus, et je vous jure que mes jambes vont se dérober d'ici peu. Et, pire que tout, quand il se recule et qu'il me regarde, je peux sentir que je rougis. Je n'ai jamais rougi comme ça, surtout pas après un baiser.

Je dois vraiment être fatigué ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je dois probablement rejeter la faute sur ce regard dans les yeux de Potter. Dans ses yeux, je vois que si je lui disais de tuer la prochaine personne qu'on croise, il le ferait probablement sans trop discuter. Hum...Où est cette pétasse maintenant ?

En riant légèrement, Potter se penche encore, et à mon grand soulagement, il embrasse mon front – pas mes lèvres, comme je m'y attendais. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que je me débattrais trop s'il m'embrassait à nouveau sur les lèvres. Je ne pense pas avoir l'énergie suffisante ; un autre baiser de lui, et je m'effondrerais sûrement comme un gros tas de gelée sur le sol.

Hum...Je ne crois pas que j'aime ce sentiment – il est trop imprévisible à mon goût. Je le hais ! Quoi qu'il fasse, je lui ferai comprendre que ça ne marchera pas, et pourquoi diable me suis-je laissé embrasser ?

En reculant, je le regarde méchamment, alors qu'il continue de sourire – salaud. « C'était une méchante blague, Potter. »

Il hausse les épaules et il me prend encore la main pour me conduire dehors. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, » déclare-t-il en me faisant un sourire rusé par-dessus son épaule.

Je ne suis pas impressionné. Cet homme comprend il seulement ce qu'il me fait quand il m'embrasse et quand il me prend dans ses bras ? Je parie que non. Je le hais vraiment ! Quand je pense que j'étais désolé pour lui...

Pourquoi est ce que je ressens ces choses là quand il me touche ? Je veux dire – je le hais. Je _sais_ que je le hais. Chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, je deviens complètement anxieux, et je peux sentir les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. Alors, si ça ce n'est pas de la haine, je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est.

Nous sortons et dès que nous sommes dehors, Weaselly se lève et il attire l'attention de ses invités.

« Le dîner est servi. » C'est complètement dramatique. Weasley qui joue les hôtes – ça me fout la trouille. J'ai l'immense envie de lui jeter une boule de papier. Où est le papier ?

Potter ri, comme quelques autres. J'essaye de ne pas me sauver face à la moitié des regards que je reçois. J'ai dû serrer la main de Potter, parce qu'il se tourne vers moi. En souriant, il me tire plus près de lui et il entoure ma taille d'une main.

Maintenant, j'ai envie de rire ; les têtes que la moitié des gens ont faites n'avaient pas de prix. Si seulement j'avais amené mon appareil photo.

Ha ! Et cette pétasse avec laquelle Potter flirtait tout à l'heure a l'air prête à exploser maintenant. Ok, ma journée s'améliore.

Potter me conduit à une grande table et il m'installe, lui se met à coté de moi. En souriant, il regarde toute la nourriture qui trône sur la table. Je m'attends à ce qu'il se mette à baver d'une minute à l'autre, à présent.

« Potter, si tu commences à baver, je ne te parlerai plus jamais. » Je le préviens. Et je suis sérieux. Ça m'embarrasserait de dire que je le connais. Je veux dire, baver en public ! Je n'ai jamais bavé, ne serait ce qu'une fois...Ok, ce n'est pas vrai. Blaise a dit que j'avais bavé une fois quand j'avais quinze ans, mais je dormais et, apparemment je rêvais de barres chocolatées fugueuses. J'avais tous les droits de baver ; Potter non.

Potter se retourne calmement, il me regarde et...n'est il pas adulte ; le gros bébé me tire la langue.

« Oh je t'en prie. C'est tellement immature. » Je me détourne du taré en levant les yeux au ciel et je regarde tout autour de la table. Certaines personnes me fixent étrangement ; d'autres regardent même alternativement Potter et moi, comme si elles essayaient de comprendre ce qui se trame. Je dois dire que j'aimerais le savoir aussi.

Je reconnais seulement quelques invités, et même là, je devrai vraiment réfléchir avant de me souvenir de leurs noms. Et, surprise, surprise ; cette pétasse est assise à la droite de Potter – et elle vient de me mater méchamment. Cette pétasse m'a maté méchant, et elle a levé son nez en l'air. Quelle pétasse ! Je ne reconnais même pas cette fille. Je me fous de qui elle est, elle n'a même pas le droit de me regarder.

Mais je crois que je sais quel est son problème. Elle s'est aperçue qu'elle allait devoir travailler un peu plus dur ; après tout, je suis certain que je l'ai vue dans le couloir quand Potter m'a embrassé, et je dois dire que cette fille n'a pas la moindre chance contre moi en ce qui concerne Potter, surtout que j'ai une longueur d'avance étant donné qu'il m'aime déjà bien.

Et qu'est ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ça ? Je ne veux pas Potter ! Je le hais, je le hais et je ne veux plus jamais qu'il m'étreigne et qu'il m'embrasse...Oh Merlin, il faut que je m'assoie...oh, je suis...bizarre.

« Ah, Draco Malfoy, un vieux Serpentard. » La voix me fait sursauter. En regardant au dessus de la table, je vois deux visages identiques qui me fixent. Je les connais – cheveux roux, tâches de rousseur...encore des satanés Weasley. Fred et George. Qui est qui, je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse me qualifier de vieux. » Parce que je ne le suis pas ; j'ai vingt et un ans, et c'est très jeune, merci beaucoup.

Les jumeaux sourient, et l'un d'entre eux se penche en prenant appuis sur son coude, ses yeux bleus fixant les miens. « Bien sûr que non. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène à la fiesta Gryffondor de mon frère ? » Demande-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je foudroie du regard le brun à blâmer à coté de moi. « Potter a pensé que ce serait bien de m'amener ici. » dis je, et ledit Gryffondor a l'air d'aimer parler avec cette pétasse. Se rend il seulement compte qu'elle flirte avec lui ?

Le jumeau se marre. « Ah, Harry t'a amené ici. C'est étrange. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous haïssiez. »

Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Potter a tout bousillé ; enfin, il a bousillé son coté de la relation haineuse, parce que moi, je le hais toujours – je n'ai jamais arrêté.

« Ouais, ben il semblerait que Potter aime se moquer de la nature, » dis je, en me retournant vers les jumeaux. Je les observe. « Qui est qui ? »

L'un des deux rie alors que le deuxième, celui qui est penché sur son siège, sourit malicieusement. « Devine » dit il.

Je les détaille. Ok, allons y au pif. « Tu es Fred, c'est George ? » Je demande à celui qui est assis en face de moi avec un regard interrogateur. Je suis plus que content de voir les deux hommes me regarder avec étonnement. « Je suppose que j'ai juste. Ai-je droit à une récompense ? » Parce que j'aimerais bien en avoir une.

Celui qui est penché plus près de moi sourit largement, alors que l'autre lève les yeux au ciel et se met à parler avec une fille à coté de lui.

« Je suis Fred. Si tu veux une récompense, je serai heureux de t'en donner une. » Et pourquoi est ce que ça a l'air d'être une proposition ? Une proposition dérangeante en plus.

« Fred ! » Ah, Harry est de retour.

En clignant des yeux et en regardant Potter avec cette innocence feinte, il sourit. « Hey, Harry. »

Potter fait glisser son regard de Fred à moi. En fusillant Fred, il bouge légèrement sur sa chaise, jusqu'à ce que je sente son épaule frôler la mienne. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est un peu jaloux ? Peut être est ce parce que Potter fronce les sourcils en direction de Fred, avec une lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux.

Le rouquin sourit à Potter, ignorant l'avertissement. Il a l'air de le défier. Mais bon, je peux aussi être en train de perdre la tête. Mais je vous jure que Potter vient de se raidir, et de se rapprocher encore plus près de moi ; je peux aussi vous jurer que j'ai senti quelque chose effleurer ma jambe...

« Alors Draco, que deviens tu ? » Demande Fred dont les yeux quittent Potter pour revenir se poser sur moi.

Je regarde les deux hommes et je m'attends à ce que Harry passe par-dessus la table pour sauter au cou de Weasley d'ici peu de temps, Je vous jure qu'il a l'air prêt à le faire, même ses articulations deviennent blanches alors qu'il serre sa fourchette. En haussant les épaules, je me concentre à nouveau sur Fred.

« Rien, vraiment. Je travaille au Ministère, et je mène une vie assez normale, » du moins je pense qu'elle est normale.

Ok, quand j'amène les choses de cette manière, ma vie semble carrément inintéressante. Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant ? Hum, bon, je suis allé en France l'année dernière...Et là encore, ce n'était pas très intéressant.

Fred hoche la tête. « Hey, as-tu vu le match de Quidditch entre l'Ecosse et le Luxembourg ? » Oh, j'ai fait plus que de regarder leur match, Potter pourrait en répondre.

Je hoche lentement la tête. « Hm, ouais, je l'ai vu. Ils ont bien joué. » Je n'irai plus jamais les revoir jouer, cependant. Il est hors de question que je tombe nez à nez avec Jason.

Potter fronce les sourcils en me regardant, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle, je peux voir son petit cerveau tourner au ralenti.

« As-tu vu la façon de voler de Jason Byar ? Merlin, c'est un bon joueur. Sexy aussi. » Et les yeux de Potter s'agrandissent, et puis ils rétrécissent.

En acquiescant, j'essaye de poser mes yeux partout sauf sur ces deux forêts verdoyantes qui semblent rivées sur moi. « Ouais...Il est, hum... »

Quel est le bon qualificatif pour lui ?

« Un trou du cul. » Bon, c'est bien de constater que Potter se souvient de lui.

Fred relève un sourcil, et il regarde Potter. « Trou du cul ? L'as-tu rencontré ? »

Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation. « Non ! Il imagine, et le sujet va changer immédiatement. » Dis je, en fronçant les sourcils pour avertir Potter, qui lui a l'air prêt à la dispute.

« Hum, sujet sensible, j'achète. » Bon, ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait changer de sujet.

« C'est personnel » Dis je en regardant méchamment le Weaslaid. « Alors on va laisser tomber ! » J'aurai recours à la force physique s'ils ne tiennent pas compte de mon avertissement.

Une fois encore, cette soirée n'était pas complètement ratée. Je veux dire, Potter m'a sauvé, n'est ce pas ? Mais après il y a eu ce qui s'est passé entre nous...J'ai envie de tout sauf de me souvenir de _cette_ partie de la nuit. Ça ne semble pas être le cas de Potter, cependant. Les pensées de cet homme peuvent être tellement transparentes quelquefois.

Je lui donne un coup de coude, en lui lançant un regard qui lui fait comprendre que je sais exactement ce dont il se souvient, et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'y penser, sinon... Et il se moque pas mal de mon conseil. Typique. Au lieu de cela, le mec me sourit largement et il me fait un clin d'œil. Il cligne de l'œil ! Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma tête est toute légère maintenant ? Merlin, je suis encore en train de rougir, non ?

« Alooors...Draco, est ce que Potter et toi êtes ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Est-ce que c'est la question de l'année ?

« Non ! Potter et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous essayons un truc qui s'appelle 'amitié'. » J'aboie en regardant mon assiette avec colère.

Fred acquiesce. « Ok, dans ce cas. »

Le repas s'est passé, de manière assez intéressante, sans histoires. Fred a continué à flirter avec moi, et Potter a été assez jaloux. Heureusement qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu que Fred était très occupé à tenter de frotter son pied sur ma jambe. J'espère juste qu'il a été blessé avec le nombre incalculable de coups que je lui ai donné. Et là encore, il m'a trouvé amusant. Et Potter ! Il a continué à parler avec cette pétasse à coté de lui, alors que moi, j'essayais de contrôler les hormones du Weaslaid.

Je crois que Potter essaye de me donner une leçon, en flirtant avec cette fille, et bien ça ne marchera pas ! Et qu'est ce qui cloche chez ce Weaslaid ? Ne sait il pas qui je suis ? Je suis certain qu'il courrait se cacher si je disais à Potter ce qu'il fait...c'est vraiment une idée intéressante...

C'est enfin le moment de partir. Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de mettre mon plan à exécution cependant ; je voulais voir ce que Potter ferait au Weaslaid une fois qu'il aurait compris que le rouquin tentait de me mettre dans son lit. Pitoyable.

Potter étreint la pétasse, et – j'ai envie de regarder ailleurs et de vomir – il embrasse sa joue. Cette fois ça y est ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Je m'en vais, avec ou sans Potter. S'il se met à embrasser cette pétasse, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Et en face de _moi_ en plus !

« Hey, Draco ! » Est-ce que les gens vont enfin arrêter de me parler ; je veux partir, maintenant !

« Quoi, Fred ? » Je me retourne pour lui faire face alors que je l'interroge.

Le rouquin sourit ; un sourire que je n'aime pas vraiment. Ses yeux ont une lueur un peut trop déterminée à mon goût, en plus ils n'arrêtent pas de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

En faisant un pas vers moi, le mec entoure ma taille de ses bras, et avant que j'aie pu réagir, il m'embrasse assez passionnément sur les lèvres. Je peux sentir sa langue essayer de s'introduire entre mes lèvres...BEURK !

Je m'autorise à dire que j'étais en état de choc, mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Je l'ai poussé, en le fusillant du regard. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il croyait faire là ?

« Putain c'est quoi ça, Weaselly ?! » Je hurle, en essuyant ma bouche avec la manche de ma chemise. C'était teeeellment dégoûtant ! Je crois que je préfère Potter.

Le mec se contente de me sourire. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister. » ça semble être l'excuse de la journée celle là.

« Et bien tu devrais essayer ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire ?! » Parce que je suis sûr d'être complètement perdu. Je sais que ce mec flirtait avec moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il bouge vraiment – de cette manière.

Le mec sourit encore. « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » Il évite mes questions.

En le massacrant du regard, je secoue la tête. « Harry me raccompagne. » Merlin merci.

En souriant et en secouant la tête, Fred me regarde encore. « Harry vient de partir. »

...Merde.

A suivre...

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement je l'ai adoré mais Harry n'a pas tenu sa promesse de rester avec Draco. Ouh ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Le coup des Gryffondors attendant Draco avec des fourchettes de combat m'a fait hurler de rire.

Sinon, le coup du « si c'est pas de la haine, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Que quelqu'un lui paye une psychanalyse, viiiite ! ;-)

Bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 11 a été mis en ligne hier, et je vais me bouger pour vous le livrer rapidement mais une fois encore, il est assez long.

A bientôt !


	11. Explosion d'émotions

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à **JK Rowling** et **SilverDragon161.**

**RATING** : Là c'est sûr, c'est un** R**. **Attention, si vous n'aimez pas les relations qui vont au-delà du bisou entre hommes, ne lisez pas ce chapitre ! Vous êtes prévenus.**

Mauvaise nouvelle, ce chapitre est un des derniers. Il y en aura un ou deux autres après et puis rideau. Cette fic va beaucoup me manquer. Encore merci et bravo à SilverDragon161 de nous avoir régalés avec son génie.

**R.A.R**

**Onarluca** : Je suis d'accord avec toi : Draco doit mettre du sien avec Harry. Le problème c'est que cette nouille n'arrive même pas à comprendre que ses symptômes ne sont pas ceux de la haine mais de l'amour. Mais Harry n'aurait pas dû le laisser tout seul. Enfin bref, voici la suite et voyons voir si tout fini bien. Les choses sont beaucoup moins calmes. A bientôt et j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Vous rentrez en seconde ! Ouah ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que les profs continuent à traumatiser les élèves avec leurs conneries de « il va falloir travailler comme des esclaves pour réussir cette année ». Ils se croient à la fac ?! Le prof de français vous a déjà fait le coup du « l'année prochaine, il y a le bac alors au boulot ! » Je vous rassure, ils parlent beaucoup mais en réalité, comme c'est eux qui corrigent, ils ne vous en donneront quand même pas trop. Bon courage à vous quand même.

Pour Draco, vous avez raison, il est mimi quand il est jaloux (c'est l'adjectif que j'ai utilisé moi pour qualifier Draco à SilverDragon161 alors on va rester sur mimi ) Pour la fille je ne sais pas du tout, je crois que j'en ai marre de chercher et je crois que je vais demander à l'auteur. Je pensais aussi à Ginny mais vu les fringues, elle aurait légèrement mal tourné elle ! lol Quoique, avec l'exagération typique de Draco. Je suis hallucinée qu'il ne comprenne pas qu'il est amoureux. Il est en plein déni le pauvre.

Innocentes ? Vous ? On va dire d'accord mais moi, avec mon esprit tordu, je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de choses en groupe pour les Gryffondor (comment je suis une menteuse !)

Moi aussi j'ai trouvé Harry très possessif et pourtant pas du tout attentionné. Genre l'homme de croc magnon qui ne veut pas qu'on touche son steak de mammouth et qui ne s'en occupe pas pour autant. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Draco tout seul à la fin. Mais en fait, Harry le laisse car il est très jaloux de Fred. Il y a fort à croire que ce chapitre va être celui des explications, non ? C'est un des derniers en plus (l'auteur ne sait pas si elle en fait un ou deux derrière).

Je vais aller traduire ce nouveau chapitre car il n'est pas facile. Bon courage pour vos cours.

Bizz Bizzz.

**Zanzan** : C'est clair que la version anglaise est terrible. Il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver les expressions appropriées mais tant que le ton est gardé et que l'auteur est contente, mon boulot est fait. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre 11 en anglais mais j'espère que tu as eu une petite pensée pour moi, qui dois traduire un tas d'expressions particulières et que je n'utilise pas tous les jours ;-). Merci pour tes encouragements (je voulais te l'écrire en plusieurs PS mais je crois que ça aurait fait un peu « je manque d'imagination alors je te pique tes lignes »). A bientôt.

Merci.

**Céline S** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry aurait quand même dû attendre Draco. Ils ne vont jamais se parler franchement ces deux là ? (si tu as lu le chapitre 11, tu sais bien que si, ils vont le faire lol). Cette fic est toujours aussi drôle et j'espère que la version française du chapitre 11 te plaira (pas facile de traduire le lemon ! lol).

A bientôt et gros bisous ; Pas de problème, je te dis dès que j'ai msn ;

**Alfa** : Mdr, j'ai adoré ta review. Bon, ok, Fred a été un peu loin mais il m'a vraiment fait rire, contrairement au moment où j'ai lu que Harry était parti sans Draco. Heureusement que le nouveau chapitre arrive vite, comme ça tu sauras si tu dois sortir la tronçonneuse ou pas. Lol. Je te remercie beaucoup de lire cette histoire et je te souhaite bonne lecture. A bientôt.

**Vif D'Or** : Merci beaucoup de continuer à lire cette histoire. Je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que si Harry avait moins parlé avec la pétasse, il aurait vu que Draco n'était pas intéressé par Fred. A mon avis, tu es dans le vrai aussi pour l'idée que Harry veut rendre Draco jaloux. Mais le pauvre, il fait la bise à une fille et, en retour, il voit Draco embrasser Fred sur la bouche (même si Draco n'était pour rien dans cette affaire.). A la première lecture, j'ai trouvé que Harry était vraiment ignoble d'avoir laissé Draco, mais après coup, je me demande si je n'aurais pas fait la même chose en voyant l'être que j'aime et qui passe son temps à me repousser, embrasser une autre. Moi aussi en lisant que Harry était parti, je suis restée scotchée devant mon écran à essayer de faire défiler le texte alors qu'il n'y en avait plus J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de le traduire assez rapidement. Grosse bise à toi et à bientôt.

**Antigone** : Hello et merci beaucoup d'avoir conseillé cette fic à tes amies. Pour la review, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;-) Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à croire que Harry ait laissé Draco en plan mais vu le caractère bien trempé de Draco, ça va saigner (enfin, il dit que ça va saigner, comme il dit ses quatre vérités à Mme Thompson, n'est ce pas ? lol). J'espère que le chapitre 11 te plaira autant que les autres, c'est un des derniers (il en reste un ou deux après celui-ci). Encore merci beaucoup et à bientôt.

**Antigone 2** : J'espère tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps lol !

**Céline 402** : Ok chef, je me mets au boulot immédiatement pour traduire la suite ! Merci beaucoup à toi et, moi aussi je la trouve terrible cette fic. A bientôt et bonne lecture, elle sera bonne, crois moi ;-) Gros bizzous.

**Yami Aku** : Coucou you ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent était vraiment très drôle. J'adore vraiment cette fic. Il est clair que Draco n'a vraiment pas eu de chance à ce barbecue et je n'aurais pas du tout aimé être à sa place. Fred m'a vraiment fait hurler de rire avec sa tentative de séduction (j'ai moins ri quand il a embrassé Draco). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture !

Pour la rentrée, j'espère qu'elle s'est bien passée. Quant à ta fic « les yeux du cœur » (j'adooore), prends surtout le temps qu'il faut pour nous pondre une merveille. Bizbizz

**Her-mio-neu** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je crois aussi que Harry n'a pas attendu Draco parce qu'il l'a vu se faire embrasser. Pauvre Draco, il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il manque de se faire manger tout cru par les Gryffondor et après, Harry le laisse en plan. Enfin, je principal est que ça nous fasse toujours rire. J'ai beaucoup aimé le coup de Neville qui est prêt à lancer un sortilège impardonnable à Draco lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt. Bizz bizz

**Sevie Snake** : Je vois que tu es en plein remaniement de tes fics ! Je vais quand même prendre le temps de les lire comme ça je pourrai mieux voir le changement. Pour cette fic, il est clair que j'adore le passage où Fred drague Draco (limite lourd, ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs de dîners chez des amis, ou de boite de nuit, avec le lourdingue de service...). Je crois aussi que Harry est parti parce qu'il a vu Roméo embrasser Draco. Pauvre Draco. Pauvre Harry. Voyons si les choses s'arrangent dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira, je pense que oui (sauf si je l'ai mal traduit et alors là, toutes mes excuses). Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Au fait, si tu veux psychanalyser Draco, il faut que tu saches que le psy n'a pas le droit de coucher avec ses patients ;-)

**Shany-Blue Pendragon** : « C'est quoi cette fin de chapitre à la noix ? » mdr, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit en le lisant. Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Loreilaï Yuy** (bientôt Maxwell) : Aaah ! Tape m'en cinq ! lol. Toi tu voulais remplacer les « je le hais » par « je l'aime » et c'est ce que je voulais faire en traduisant. J'avais envie de mettre des parenthèses partout où Draco disait « je le hais » pour ajouter « je l'aime et je le nie à mort ». mdr. Donc en fait, ça ne fait pas rire que toi. C'est génial que tu aies réviewé cette fic parce que tes reviews sont vraiment sympas.

C'est clair qu'il est très jaloux (derrière chaque « pétasse » se cache un Draco qui hurle « je suis jaloux !! »). Pour les Gryffondors qui font les trucs en groupe, je me demande aussi si l'auteur sous entendait autre chose lol. En tous cas merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizz

**Emilie** : Toi aussi tu veux bien psychanalyser Draco ? Ok, mais je te rappelle que le psy n'a pas le droit de coucher avec ses patients. Alors, moins motivée maintenant ? mdr Il est clair que la phrase « si ce n'est pas de la haine, je ne sais pas ce que c'est » m'a fait aussi beaucoup rire. J'ai eu envie d'entrer dans l'histoire pour lui expliquer comme à un gamin de quatre ans lol. Fred en dragueur était aussi très drôle. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bizz bizz et merci.

**Lexy - Kun** : C'est vrai que Harry fait preuve de manque de discernement par rapport à l'histoire de Jason. Ton point de vue se justifie complètement. A mon avis, Harry est tellement aveuglé par sa jalousie qu'il blâme Draco parce que Fred le drague, mais bon, c'est vrai aussi que Draco n'a rien fait pour encourager Fred, au contraire. Il l'a traité comme il traite Harry. Je pense que Harry est trop possessif et que ça altère son jugement. Moi aussi quand j'ai lu la fin je suis restée incrédule. Je me demandais si Harry avait vraiment eu le culot de laisser Draco alors qu'il l'aime. Mais oui, il est bel et bien parti. Et non, Harry ne s'est pas cassé avec la pétasse (il ne manquerait plus que ça). C'est net, ce surnom lui va bien. Il est vrai qu'au début, j'étais over énervée contre Harry et puis je me suis mise à sa place. Je comprends que le fait de voir Fred embrasser Draco l'ait complètement refroidi, s'il les a vu, mais c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas intervenu. Sinon c'est vrai que ce chapitre était très drôle, mis à part Hermione qui se permet de faire des sourires à Draco devant Harry et qui le menace après. Une histoire se vit à deux et elle n'a pas à mettre son grain de sel dans leurs affaires. Quoi que quand elle lui sort qu'elle ne le toucherait pas, même avec un balai de trois mètres, ça m'a fait délirer. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te réconciliera (et ME réconciliera, merci SilverDragon161) avec Harry. A bientôt et merci beaucoup à toi. Bizous.

**Miss Take** : Salut et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un tit mot. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et que ma traduction soit à la hauteur de la fiction originale, qui est une perle quand même. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco est un peu champion dans l'art de prendre les mauvaises décisions mais là, je crois qu'il a réfléchi un peu parce que Fred va rester sur sa faim. Tant mieux. Je ne pense pas que Harry ait pensé avant d'agir, il était englué dans sa jalousie et ça lui a fait perdre tout sens commun (il aurait quand même pu entendre que Draco ne répondait pas aux avances de Fred à table). Il va falloir qu'il se fasse pardonner. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bye bye et à bientôt.

**Gothiquegirl** : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. A bientôt.

**Dark Lizard** : Coucou ! « miss trad' en chef », alors ça c'est adorable ! L'image de la guimauve déguisée en roc colle très bien au personnage de Draco dans cette fic je trouve. Et oui, c'est clair qu'au bout du 10 eme « je le hais », il devenait ridicule (mais tellement mimi tout touchant et tout drôle...j'ai déjà dit mimi ?) Je crois que je me répète aussi. Et dans ce chapitre, il est plus parano que jamais c'est net. Voici le 11eme chapitre, je pense qu'il n'est pas du tout décevant (en tous cas SilverDragon161 en est contente, moi aussi). Merci de continuer à lire ce délire made in Australia. A bientôt.

**Chris 52** : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait mourir de rire. Trop excellente, vraiment. Je vais essayer de te répondre sur le même mode que le tien, parce que c'était vraiment génial.

Fred : je suis pas un violeur, je ne ferai rien à Draco.  
Draco : Y'a intérêt Weaslaid, sinon je te fais manger mon poing.  
Fred : je préfèrerais manger autre chose (clin d'œil)  
Draco à Chris 52 : c'est un porc. Mais je hais toujours Potter.  
Harry : C'est ce qu'on va voir ma puce. T'as pas envie de te retrouver à nouveau dans mon lit ? Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ce lit ?  
Draco tout rouge : Non mais j'en ai marre !! je veux rentrer à ma maison à moi !  
Black Nemesis : Fais pas ton gamin sinon Chris 52 va faire les gros yeux !  
Draco : Ben non ! Chris m'aime bien, au moins ! Vous vous passez votre temps à m'embêter.  
Harry avec un regard avide : Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter, j'ai plutôt envie de...  
Fred : Moi aussi mais moi, j'ai l'avantage de ne pas l'avoir planté tout seul chez mon frère. T'es mal là, Harry.  
Harry : Toi, dès que j'ai fait mon mea culpa à Draco, je m'occuperai personnellement de te refaire les dents. T'as dragué mon amour !  
Black Nemesis : Et si on laissait Chris 52 lire la suite au lieu de faire preuve une fois de plus de notre folie ?  
Draco : Nooooooon ! Je ne veux pas la suite, je ne veux plus souffrir !!!!!  
Harry : Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture Chris !!!  
BlackNemesis : Voilà, je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

**Melhuiwen** : Salut toi, la flemmarde. Lol. Non mais c'est normal quand même d'avoir la flemme après la rentrée, ce n'est pas la peine d'être désolée. Ouah, j'ai lu le début de ta fic ce matin, comme c'est bien ! lol. Remarque, vu ta façon de traduire, je voyais bien que tu étais bonne écrivain (et puis aussi avec le one shot, pardon j'ai oublié le nom !!). C'est clair que Draco est adorable dans ce chapitre. Le pauvre. Hermione m'a carrément énervée (pas besoin d'un balai de trois mètre pour que je le touche !!!) et Harry aussi (non mais comment ça on laisse le blondinet tout seul ?!) mais bon, s'il a vu Fred embrasser Draco, ça l'a peut être énervé un peu. N'empêche que Fred m'a fait délirer dans le rôle du dragueur complètement lourd. Espérons que Draco va ouvrir un peu les yeux et arrêter de flipper. Ce chapitre est un des derniers, oui, il n'en reste plus qu'un ou deux après (enfin selon les humeurs de notre écrivain de génie). Ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Il est drôle. A bientôt et merci. Bisoux

**CHAPITRE ONZE : EXPLOSION D'EMOTIONS**.

Il. Va. Mourir ; oh ça va être douloureux. Cette saleté de Gryffondor. Cette saleté de_ stupide _Gryffondor. Cet...cet hypocrite. Comment ose-t-il agir en suivant son stupide, _stupide_ petit cerveau. Je. Vais. Le. Tuer ; oh ça va faire mal.

Je suis là, devant la porte de _son _appartement – bouillonnant de colère. Je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ lui faire mal.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait laissé. Il m'a laissé tout seul avec...des Gryffondors. Et après m'avoir promis qu'il ne le ferait pas ! Je...Je...Je vais teeeellement, teeeellement lui faire mal.

Je lève le poing et je tambourine à la porte – disons plutôt que je donne de grands coups de poing à la porte. Peu importe ; j'obtiens l'effet escompté – mon attention voulue et hautement méritée.

Je vais le tuer.

J'attends trop longtemps – ou du moins je pense que ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends. C'est vrai, pour quoi il me prend – quelqu'un qui va attendre tranquillement devant la porte, pendant que monsieur prend tout son temps ? Je ne crois pas, moi. Ces quelques secondes sont une pure perte de mon temps.

« POTTER ! SORS TON SALE CUL DE LA, MAINTENANT ! »

Oh je suis énervé. Espérons que ça suscitera son attention. Oh, et ça marche.

La porte a été – carrément – arrachée de ses gonds. Et, waou...Voilà un Gryffondor trèèèès en colère. Est-ce que les yeux d'une personne peuvent vraiment prendre cette couleur ? Bien, c'est le cas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur. Mais hé, j'ai une meilleure raison d'être de mauvaise humeur.

En pointant mon doigt sur sa poitrine, je lui siffle exactement je que je 'veux'.

« Tu m'as laissé à cette fête._ Tu_ n'as pas tenu ta promesse ;_ tu_ m'as **laissé** avec tous ces Gryffondors. » Et, juste pour appuyer mes mots, je frappe durement sa poitrine avec mon doigt.

En ricanant histoire de se moquer de moi (non, vraiment – Potter se _moque_ de moi), il s'appuie nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Tu avais l'air vraiment très intime avec _Fred_. » Il a pratiquement craché le prénom, son sourire moqueur s'agrandissant sur son visage d'habitude très beau. Pas que je le trouve très beau, ou quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne l'est pas. Il est laid ; il est laid ce taré, laid.

Mais quand même – Fred ? Non mais qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? Pourquoi diable aurais je l'air intime avec Fred ? Je veux dire, beurk !

« Fred ? Pourquoi diable voudrais tu que je soies intime avec cet...Cet...beuh ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer que je pourrais devenir intime avec_ lui_. Potter, c'est vraiment, vraiment dégoûtant, » dis je. Je suis pratiquement sûr que mon écoeurement se reflète sur mon visage. En fait, j'espère bien que c'est le cas, parce que, ben, BEUH !!

Potter a soulevé ses sourcils oh si bruns, et ses yeux verts m'observent, me donnant l'impression que mon âme entière est sondée comme un livre. Je déteste quand il me regarde de cette façon. Ça me fait me sentir coupable, comme si j'avais menti, et que si c'était le cas, bien, il verrait.

Ensuite il hoche la tête, comme s'il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu...ou peut être lu ? Il tient la porte ouverte, me faisant un signe de tête pour que j'entre.

En le regardant méchamment – pour faire bonne figure – j'entre dans la pièce, le trop familier salon, et je m'assois sur le trop familier canapé.

« Alors, voudrais tu bien gentiment m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu m'as laissé tout seul exactement ? » Je demande en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il entre dans la pièce.

Potter a la décence de baisser la tête, en bougeant un peu les pieds, et, alors qu'il murmure des mots qui, j'en suis certain, ne pourraient pas être entendus même avec un amplificateur, il rougit.

Je vais m'arranger pour faire durer son embarras.

« En anglais, s'il te plait, » dis je en m'appuyant sur le canapé et en croisant les bras sur mon torse, dardant mon regard argenté sur le petit brun mal à l'aise. Je vais le faire se tordre de douleur, se ratatiner, rougir, gémir, pénétrer, et...Whoua, mes pensées semblent partir dans une direction totalement opposée. Je ne veux** pas** faire gémir Potter, ni le faire – pénétrer...Oh il fait chaud ici, ou c'est juste moi ?

En levant les yeux vers moi, le rouge de ses joues s'amplifiant, il baisse une fois de plus la tête et, une fois de plus, il y a un murmure.

Oh, c'est en train de tourner au ridicule.

En levant les yeux au ciel, je soupire avec irritation. « Tu sais, je ne dis pas que je suis vieux et que mon ouie diminue mais – JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS ! » Là, ça devrait entrer dans son gros, gros crâne de Gryffondor.

Encore une fois, Potter lève les yeux vers moi, puis, en détournant les yeux vers le coin de la pièce, il ouvre la bouche. Avec un peu de chance, il parlera en anglais et il sera assez clair pour être entendu. Je peux seulement espérer.

« Je – J'étais...j-j-jelmphmos. »

Oh pour l'amour de Merlin.

« Potter, je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air à ton avis, et je suis désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais : je ne comprends pas la langue incompréhensible que tu sembles parler couramment. »

En me lançant un regard ennuyé, Potter passe ses doigts dans son épaisse, épaisse tignasse. Mec, cette pièce semble devenir de plus en plus chaude. Oula, où est l'air conditionné ?

En me tournant le dos, Potter fourre les mains dans les poches de son jean, son dos étant la seule chose sur laquelle je peux poser les yeux à présent. Pas volontairement, bien entendu. Je veux dire, il a un cul très laid.

Merlin, que cette pièce est chaude.

« Je dis que j'étais...j – jaloux. Voilà, tu es content maintenant ? »

Hum...

Que puis je dire ? C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'aie entendue de toute mon existence.

Oh – non, la découverte des sous vêtements roses de Blaise était quelque chose de drôle, mais là c'est récent.

J'éclate de rire assez rapidement. Mes mains viennent vite se croiser sur mon ventre, mes yeux se ferment alors que je sens un point de coté douloureux arriver, et je tombe du canapé – assez peu gracieusement.

Je suis à présent, dans une position très peu digne d'un Malfoy, sur le sol, hystérique. Mes bras tiennent ma taille, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, et de temps en temps, j'arrive à pointer un doigt dans la direction de Potter, avant que ma main soit encore nécessaire pour tenir mon ventre.

« T – Toi...j – j – jal. »

Oh c'est trop. Potter, jaloux d'un Weasely. Potter, jaloux à l'idée qu'un Weasely puisse m'arracher à lui. Oh, c'est trop dur à croire.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans ! » Aboie Potter, il ressemble presque à un enfant boudeur.

Cet air parvient seulement à me faire rire encore plus, tenant mon ventre encore plus fort. Satané point de coté – il gâche tout.

Au final, je réussis à essuyer quelques larmes et je regarde en l'air pour voir Potter – il semblerait que je me soies retrouvé dans une position étrange. Je regarde Potter à l'envers, ma tête inclinée vers l'arrière afin que je puisse le voir.

« T- tu crois qu'un Wea – un Weasley va m'arr – m'arracher à toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! » Je parviens à haleter cela, avant de succomber, une fois de plus, à un fou rire hystérique – suis-je en train de rire bêtement ?

Oh, c'est trop drôle pour être ignoré. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie. Je – Je...Pourquoi Potter me regarde-t-il de cette manière sombre, mystérieuse et amusée ?

Je – Je n'aime pas ce regard. Ai-je dit quelque chose ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Oh. Sainte. Mère. De. Merlin. J'- J'ai...J'ai plus ou moins dit que j'étais à lui. Je...je viens de dire à Potter que je ne le quitterais pas.

« Tu ne me quitteras pas ? Personne ne peut t'arracher à moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Draco, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que c'est une espèce d'allusion. »

Me voilà maintenant en train de secouer la tête avec frénésie, me remettant vite sur mes pieds, et trébuchant alors que je me lève. « Je – je...je voulais dire que...Que je n'étais pas...Que toi...Weasely...Je... »

Argh !

Potter hoche lentement la tête, en avançant tranquillement vers moi ; ses yeux verts semblent animés d'une lueur que je déteste identifier comme une lueur d'amusement.

« Bien entendu ; tu voulais dire ça sans que ça ait une quelconque implication. C'est juste une figure de style. » Dit-il - ou ronronne-t-il ?

Mais je suis content qu'il comprenne. Je veux dire – ouf ! J'aime bien la façon dont il a résumé les choses.

A présent je hoche la tête, pour marquer mon approbation totale, qui vient du cœur, à sa remarque. Je suis heureux qu'il ait eu la réponse à ça. C'est vrai, je n'étais pas dans le bon état d'esprit quand j'ai dit cela. J'avais ce point de coté malfaisant, c'est ce point de coté malfaisant qui m'a fait dire ça. Il m'a fait dire une chose que je ne pensais pas. C'est maaaalfaisant... !

Potter penche la tête sur le coté, ses yeux verts toujours rivés aux miens alors que danse en eux l'amusement et d'autres petites émotions bizarres que je préfère ne pas décrire.

Il s'approche toujours de moi, et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de hocher la tête ? C'est clair, qui j'essaye de convaincre là ? Lui, bien entendu. C'est vrai, je sais parfaitement bien que je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à Potter, peu importe ce que je dis ou ce que je pense. C'est clair, c'est évident, je le hais. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui – pour l'embêter ! Je ne peux pas me passer de l'embêter. Mince, mon esprit commence à s'obstruer.

Potter est maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et il me sourie. Le genre de sourire idiot qui lui va à merveille, parce que c'est vraiment, vraiment, un idiot.

« Hum...Je – Je dois y – y aller...hum...main...maintenant. » Mince, j'ai bégayé. Réfléchis, espèce de bon à rien de cerveau, je te l'ordonne ! Réfléchis !

Potter ! Enlève immédiatement ce sourire idiot de ton visage ! Il ne fait aucun bien à mon cerveau obstrué, tout léger. En fait, ce satané sourire et ces yeux animés ont un effet plutôt néfaste sur mon cerveau. Je t'ordonne de reculer immédiatement. Non ! Ne fais pas le contraire...Je...je...je...

Oh Merlin...

Ces lèvres rouges, pécheresses, diaboliques viennent de se poser sur une propriété privée. Je les sens frôler mes lèvres, les touchant à peine. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage, et la chaleur de son corps m'irradie. Quand ces lèvres pécheresses s'éloignent des miennes, il est trop tôt pour les retirer. Alors pour faire entendre ma plainte – je me maudirai pour ça plus tard – en poussant un petit gémissement.

Je sais qu'il y a un satané sourire suffisant sur son visage, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, _d'une manière ou d'une autre_ – Merlin seul sait comment – mes yeux se sont fermés. Je peux aussi sentir ce petit sourire suffisant alors que ses lèvres descendent sur les miennes, encore et encore, et cette fois, en appuyant plus.

Je fonds instantanément. Je peux sentir chacun de mes os se transformer en gelée. Je peux aussi sentir mes genoux se dérober et commencer à protester contre le fait de devoir me porter. Mais ça va. Il y a deux bras solides qui entourent ma taille pour me maintenir debout, alors ça va. Je ne tomberai pas.

Je sais que j'aimerais le repousser, je le veux vraiment, vraiment, vraiment – hum – vraiment. Mais peut importe le sortilège qui m'est jeté, il est très puissant. Je...je vais devoir m'abandonner ; il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Hmm...

Je peux sentir quelque chose passer sur ma lèvre inférieure ; quelque chose qui semble causer un frémissement bien visible. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de laisser ce sortilège prendre possession de moi. Je le combattrai plus tard.

J'entrouvre les lèves, un gémissement s'échappant de ma gorge quand je sens sa langue glisser à l'intérieur de ma bouche, prête pour une exploration des plus plaisantes.

Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément au tissu de sa chemise, mon corps se cambre contre le corps plus grand de Potter. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille alors qu'il me tire plus près de lui, la chaleur de son corps m'entraînant plus loin, me faisant sombrer dans ce sortilège.

Je crois que mes poumons et mon cœur vont exploser hors de ma cage thoracique. Lentement, sa langue se retire dans son antre, ses lèvres reculent lentement, avec un petit bruit. Dès que ses lèvres quittent les miennes, je prends une profonde respiration – ou plusieurs respirations profondes, si vous voulez absolument entrer dans les détails techniques.

J'ouvre peu à peu les yeux quand je sens qu'on me caresse tendrement la joue. Mon regard rencontre son regard vert brumeux. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, dès que je le fais, ces lèvres malfaisantes sont de retour sur les miennes, faisant taire tout ce que mon esprit pourrait essayer de faire remonter à la surface. Apparemment, mon cerveau n'arrive pas à aligner trois mots, mais il n'a aucun mal à faire sortir des gémissements du fond de ma gorge.

Une fois encore, je sens tout et n'importe quoi s'effondrer. Une fois encore, ce sort malfaisant, malfaisant m'a été jeté. Une fois encore, je sens mon corps se cambrer contre un corps musclé, alors que mes mains se resserrent encore sur le tissu, essayant de me retenir de tomber.

Une fois encore, je sens cette langue qui me demande l'autorisation d'entrer, et une fois encore, je lui laisse le champ libre.

Mes bras entourent lentement les épaules solides, mes doigts atteignent cette moquette trop épaisse et indisciplinable de cheveux noirs ; j'enroule une mèche autour de mon doigt. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, mais je pense vraiment que la température a dramatiquement augmenté dans la pièce.

Merlin, il fait chaud !

Merlin, Harry a une saveur délicieuse !

Je sens ses bras me rapprocher plus près de lui – je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible. C'est clair, je ne pense pas qu'une minuscule feuille de papier puisse se glisser entre nous.

Mais qui suis-je pour lutter ? Le plus près je suis, le mieux je me sens. Et qu'est ce que je me sens bien.

Je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps m'irradier de son plaisir et de sa joie – honnêtement, je peux les sentir. Je peux sentir son excitation, autant qu'il peut sentir la mienne, je pense. C'est une bonne chose qu'il me tienne, parce que sinon, je serais une flaque sur le sol.

Je serais incapable de marcher pendant au moins trois heures, au minimum.

Il stoppe le baiser, ce qui en soit, a un bon et un mauvais coté. Le bon coté, c'est qu'à présent je n'ai pas à m'en faire de mourir d'un manque d'oxygène. Mais le mauvais coté, c'est que ça laisse à mon petit cerveau malfaisant, le temps de penser à ce que je fais.

Est-ce que je veux vraiment continuer ça ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment ça ?

Je suis confus._ Vraiment_ confus ! Normalement, je suis connu pour savoir ce que je veux dans la vie – je ne dis pasque j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, mais je sais ce que je veux la plupart du temps. Normalement, je suis celui qui prend les devants. Mais quand cela concerne Potter, et ma vie ? Et bien les choses deviennent un peu confuses.

Mais dès que je commence à réfléchir à ces choses, elles s'échappent de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elles y sont entrées ; Potter vient de recommencer à m'embrasser.

Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux pendant Merlin seul sait combien de temps. Je ne le voyais pas vraiment, cependant. J'étais trop occupé avec les pensées conflictuelles de mon cerveau malfaisant. Et, pour une fois, je voudrais oublier les conséquences, j'aimerais arrêter d'inquiéter ma jolie petite tête, et juste apprécier ce qu'on me donne. Harry me donne de l'amour. Il me donne ce que je peux juste commencer à imaginer.

Je continuerai cette association d'idées plus tard. Pour le moment, mon esprit a simplement enregistré la sensation que ces lèvres démoniaques et que ces dents me font un délicieux suçon sur le cou.

Je m'entends gémir, ma tête penchant en arrière et se tournant sur le coté, mes bras se resserrant autour du cou de Potter. Les bras autour de ma taille changent de position, l'un d'eux glisse dans mon dos, sa main venant enfouir ses doigts dans mes cheveux en soutenant ma tête. Ça me fait penser à un vampire. Hmm, excitant.

Ensuite, je sens ce tiraillement au niveau de mon nombril, que j'identifie facilement, mais mes pieds touchent rapidement le sol à nouveau, et plus rapidement encore, on me pousse en arrière.

Instantanément, je me tiens plus étroitement, en essayant de penser à quel point Potter doit être fou pour m'avoir poussé. Ça va me faire mal. Mais – ouf – ça ne m'a rien fait. Je suis tombé à la renverse pendant un court instant, en une seconde, mon dos touche quelque chose de moelleux. J'identifie immédiatement le lit. Dieu merci !

Apparemment, Harry est très impatient ; au lieu de marcher jusqu'à la chambre ou alors même de juste flirter dans le salon, il semble avoir décidé de transplaner dans la chambre. N'imaginez pas que je me permette de me plaindre cependant, surtout quand ses mains sont en train d'ôter mes habits.

Je sens qu'un autre gémissement remonte dans ma gorge. Je peux sentir ces mains grandes et talentueuses, parcourir mon corps nu. Je peux sentir qu'elles en tracent la carte – elles l'explorent. Quand ses doigts me caressent de cette manière, je suis au paradis.

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos. Il a seulement réussi à enlever sa chemise – et avec mon aide, bien sûr.

Mais ce jean ? Bien, comme le docteur le dirait à un patient : 'il va falloir qu'il s'en aille.' Du moins, c'est ce que je _pense_ qu'un docteur dirait à un patient. Mon médicomage m'a dit ça une fois ; apparemment je suis allergique à la fourrure. C'est fou, vraiment ; je me suis trouvé en contact avec des tonnes de trucs en fourrure, et pas une fois je n'ai eu de réaction allergique.

Bon, c'était une stagiaire, alors je crois que peux me permettre de douter d'elle – et pourquoi diable suis en train de penser à une stagiaire médicomage quelconque que j'ai rencontrée il y a des années, alors que ces mains et ces lèvres parcourent tout mon corps ? Je suis réellement en train de perdre la tête.

Je glisse mes mains entre nos corps, mes longs doigts tripotant les boutons de ce méchant petit jean. Je le sens tressaillir alors que je descends la fermeture éclair, m'assurant au passage que mes doigts frôlent son membre plus qu'excité. Oh, je suis malfaisant. Je sais que je suis malfaisant- j'ai de l'entraînement dans le domaine et Potter_ sait_ que je suis malfaisant.

« Arrête de jouer ! »

Vous voyez ? Potter _sait_ que je suis malfaisant.

Alors qu'il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, il avance ses hanches en avant, dans ma main. C'est un petit animal impatient.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, en tournant ma tête sur le coté et en embrassant sa tempe. Une fois encore, je bouge mes doigts afin d'effleurer son membre gonflé, et je me réjouis quand je le sens trembler contre moi, son visage s'enfouissant plus loin dans mon cou, mordant le point où bat mon pouls.

Là, _c'est_ excitant.

Je finis de m'abandonner quand je sens ses dents sur ma veine jugulaire. Je gémis, ma tête rejetée en arrière sur le lit.

Et ce connard. Je peux sentir son sourire suffisant.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Sa voix résonne avec ce ton enroué, juste dans mon oreille. J'essaye de dire non mais il recommence à mordre, juste sur la partie située sous mon oreille, juste sur le point de pression. Encore une fois, je gémis bruyamment. Je crois honnêtement que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi bruyant au lit.

Je donne des coups de hanches quand il commence à mordiller, suivant une ligne de haut en bas sur mon cou. Puis, avec sa langue, il la lèche, provocant des tremblements dans tout mon corps. Je vous jure que c'est suffisant pour me faire déborder de plaisir.

J'essaye d'ignorer l'attention qu'il porte à mon cou, juste pour avoir le temps de retrouver mon souffle et de repousser cet orgasme délirant. Je m'empare de sa virilité, enroulant mes doigts autour. Dès que je fais ça, j'obtiens ma pause tant voulue ; sa tête est rejetée en arrière alors qu'il gémit, ses hanches poussant dans ma main.

Je parviens à faire descendre son jean en bas de ses hanches, aussi loin que je puisse l'emporter. Harry s'occupe du reste, jetant ce bout de tissu à travers la pièce.

Maintenant nous sommes totalement nus. Ça me rappelle la dernière fois que nous étions dans cette chambre, couchés sur ce lit.

Hmm, le plaisir qu'il m'avait alors procuré.

Je suis - assez grossièrement, vraiment – arraché à mes souvenirs quand je sens une main descendre le long de mon ventre, un genou s'enfonçant entre mes jambes. Je connais cet ordre silencieux et je suis plus qu'heureux d'obéir.

Harry se place entre mes jambes. Il repose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et immédiatement, nous somme entraînés dans un autre baiser passionné.

Je peux sentir sa main se diriger vers mon membre vibrant, et, alors que Harry rompt le baiser, ses lèvres touchant toujours les miennes, il murmure le sortilège de lubrification.

Il se recule, ses yeux verts descendent jusqu'aux miens ; je crois qu'il y a quelque chose en eux, comme une demande muette pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Je parviens à hocher la tête ; je serais suicidaire si je disais non, maintenant.

Il me fait un sourire radieux, et je sens ses doigts frôler mon entrée, un d'entre eux pénétrant lentement en moi.

Harry se penche à nouveaux, embrassant mes lèvres, ses doigts occupés à me détendre et à me préparer. Seulement quelques minutes passent avant que ses doigts ne sortent, à mon grand regret, exprimé dans un gémissement. Mais ça va ; je crois que c'est fait pour ça. Je le sens qui se positionne, ses mains le maintiennent à présent au dessus de moi, ses lèvres sont occupées à parcourir mon cou.

Et, doucement, Harry entre en moi, en grognant et en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Mes mains se sont posées dans ses cheveux, enroulant une mèche brune autour d'elles. Je me cambre en gémissant son nom.

Nous restons ainsi pendant un moment, à nous détendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ensuite, lentement, Harry commence à bouger ; entrant et sortant de moi.

Ma tête est rejetée en arrière, mes yeux sont clos alors que j'essaye de tenir le coup. Ma lèvre inférieure se cale élégamment entre mes dents.

Lentement, il retire son visage de mon cou ; il se met à embrasser, lécher, et mordre ma mâchoire et mon cou offert, gardant toujours le rythme de ses coups de reins.

J'enlève mes mains de ses cheveux, et à la place, j'entoure son dos large de mes bras, me cambrant quand je le sens taper ma prostate, laissant échapper un gémissement qui ressemble plus à un cri. Alors que le même endroit est frappé une fois de plus, je jouis, répandant ma semence entre nos corps.

Au moment où je me libère, Harry se libère, mon nom coulant de ses lèvres alors qu'il jouit.

Haletants, nous restons allongés, sans bouger ; mes bras retombent de l'ex Gryffondor, pour reposer sur les cotés. Le visage de Harry est caché dans mon cou. Après quelques cinq minutes de silence, je l'entends murmurer le sortilège de nettoyage.

Doucement il se déplace, sortant de moi, et, en m'entourant de ses bras, il me guide plus haut sur son lit, sous les couvertures. Harry se couche sur le dos, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, alors que je me blottis contre lui, ma tête reposant sur son torse et mes bras recouvrant son ventre.

Je suis presque endormi quand j'entends un murmure dans mon oreille, je sens un baiser sur mon front ; de même, je sens qu'on caresse mes cheveux sur le coté : « Je t'aime. Je t'en prie, soies encore là demain matin. »

A suivre...

Voici donc un chapitre de clos, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Personnellement, j'adore ces derniers mots de Harry. Pour la suite, il va falloir attendre que SilverDragon161 update, et ça peut prendre un certain temps.  
A bientôt !


	12. Aveux

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf la présente histoire qui est l'œuvre de SilverDragon161.

**RATING** : R

**Note de la traductrice : Voici le dernier chapitre ! Il restera encore l'épilogue et nous dirons adieu à cette histoire. Je viens de voir l'update de Silverdragon161 et je ne me coucherai pas tant que je n'aurai pas mis en ligne la traduction, c'est pas gentil ? J'ai délibérément gardé le nom Coco Pops, histoire d'être sûre de ne pas me tromper dans la traduction (10 contre un que ça ne correspond pas à nos choco pops). Bonne lecture !**

**RAR** :

**Yogane** : Mdr, moi aussi j'adore cette histoire. Elle est très drôle, Draco et Harry y sont adorables. En tous cas ta review m'a fait délirer, mais je n'ai pas bien compris, tu adores cette histoire ou pas ? lol Merci à toi et à bientôt.

**Onarluca** : Au moment où je te réponds, je ne connais pas la suite, alors je suppose que Harry va quand même bien jouer le coup pour rassurer notre petit Draco. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent était très bien. Merci et à bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou ! Je te remercie, tes commentaires étaient trop gentils. C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire (tu vas écrire une fiction un jour ?). C'est clair que vu le début du chapitre, je voyais ça mal parti entre eux mais Harry est trop mignon quand il avoue qu'il est jaloux, et ces dernières phrases qu'il dit. Comme il connaît bien Draco ! Cette fic va me manquer. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu la suite. Gros bizoux à toi.

**Chris52** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a encore fait tordre de dire ! Je suis très contente que tu l'aies faites de cette façon. Alors, Draco va-t-il rester ? Au moment où je te réponds, je ne le sais pas moi-même. C'était sympa de retrouver Fred dans ta review. Je ne vais pas te répondre sur le même modèle car je suis un peu nulle à ça mais toi, continues parce que c'est excellent. Lol Voici donc la suite, voyons voir si Draco est resté. ;-) Bonne lecture et grosse bise à toi !

**Mifibou** : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi : ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps. Lol. L'update, c'est la mise en ligne d'un chapitre et c'est vrai que les updates de SilverDragon161 sont plus mensuelles. A mon avis, ce qui a rendu Harry si Serpentard (c'est bien trouvé) c'est le fait que Draco se soit lâché en disant qu'il lui appartenait. Je te remercie et j'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

**Melhuiwen** : Comment va tu auteuse malfaisante, malfaisante ! ;-o) j'attends la suite de « je t'aime moi non plus » !!!! Je veux je veux je veux !  
C'est clair que ce chapitre était bien marrant, et chaud (c'est moi ou il fait chaud dans la pièce ?). J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé la façon dont Draco s'est lâché, et ces derniers mots de Harry m'ont fait manquer un battement de cœur. Magnifique. Au moment où je te réponds, je ne sais pas si Draco sera encore chez Harry le matin, mais il a intérêt ! Je suis aussi très attachée au caractère de Draco dans cette fic, il est magique avec son coté gamin écorché. Enfin, tout me plait dans cette fic, à part le fait qu'elle ne soit pas de moi. Lol. Merci beaucoup à toi et plein de bisous !

**Gwenaëlle** : Merci beaucoup, l'auteur est toujours très contente d'être sollicitée. C'est vrai que ces derniers mots de Harry étaient superbes et touchants (oui, tu avais raison, ça s'écrit comme ça lol). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A bientôt. ;-)

**Céline S** : Coucou toi ! Tu peux m'appeler 'ma petite', pas de problème car je ne suis pas vraiment grande. ;-) merci de me laisser le plaisir de me casser la tête sur la traduction lol ! En tous cas je suis trop contente que Draco ait succombé à Harry (comment on ne succomberait pas quand Harry avoue être jaloux ?) Cette partie, où Harry n'arrive pas à dire qu'il est jaloux était vraiment adorable, et drôle. J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps le nouveau chapitre. Gros bisous à toi.

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Hello you ! Ça c'est ok, les profs nous l'ont appris. Par contre pour le lemon, c'est moins facile. Mais j'étais entraînée avec le chapitre trois, qui m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs lol. Bon, pour avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop se fouler à bosser au lycée, je dois vous présenter mes excuses...il y en a qui bossent dur...mais je les cherche encore. C'est chacun son rythme, et moi, je suis du genre à bien me ménager lol. Sinon pour ce chapitre, il était super, c'est clair. J'espère que le 12 sera aussi bien, voire mieux (que Draco reste chez Harry !!). J'ai donc eu votre message au complet, yes !! Oui, le mot malfaisant est utilisé à outrance et ça rajoute au comique du texte. J'adore dès qu'il le sort ! C'est vrai que le fou rire de Draco est très marrant mais le mieux, selon moi, c'est quand même le moment où Harry essaye de dire qu'il est jaloux. Du grand SilverDragon161 ! Et celui où Draco s'arrête de rire car il a compris qu'il en a trop dit, wow, super ! Je suis d'accord avec vous, Harry est le prince charmant dans cette fic. Au moment où je vous répond, j'ignore si Draco va rester ou pas, mais il y a plutôt intérêt, et s'il ne reste pas, il faut que Harry aille le chercher et qu'il l'enferme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris qu'il est amoureux de lui lol ! Ah oui, et puis le moment où Draco pense à la stagiaire médicomage pendant les préliminaires, c'est trop marrant. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. A bientôt. Kiss

**Shany – Blue Pendragon** : Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que tu apprécies ma trad et, comme toi, cette dernière tirade de Harry m'a assassinée (j'exagère à peine). C'était trop beau, trop en rapport avec les attentions qu'il portait à Draco après avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Adorable. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. A bientôt.

**Tête de nœud** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, le chapitre précédent était trop mimi. Au moment où je te réponds, je ne sais pas quand l'auteur va mettre la suite en ligne alors j'espère que ce sera rapide. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt. Bye.

**Céline402** : C'est clair que le moment où Draco a fait la bourde était excellent, sans parler de celui où Harry n'arrive pas à dire qu'il est jaloux. Tout était parfait dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi de rester jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. A bientôt.

**Tolkiane** : Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche. Ça c'est très malfaisant de ta part. Et cette fic malfaisante qui a mis tout son temps pour être updatée. Toutes ces choses malfaisantes qui jalonne la vie de Draco vont me manquer quand le dernier chapitre sera en ligne. Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt.

**Choupinette647** : C'est net, la fin était très intense. Ces paroles de Harry, Wow ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt et merci.

**Sevie Snake** : Ces derniers mots de Harry étaient magnifiques...et sa difficulté à avouer sa jalousie était adorable. Je suis d'accord avec toi, NOTRE Draco (me regarde pas comme ça Harry sinon il va t'arriver des bricoles dans mon autre fic !!!!) va devoir se dépêcher de mettre le bon mot sur ses sentiments. Merci d'apprécier ma traduction, je suis très heureuse de venir en aide aux CDLA (il y a des badges, comme à la SALE ? lol), je connais la même difficulté avec la langue mathématique ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. !

**Margarita6** : Coucou ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le chapitre 11 était très bien. Je te fais de grosses bises et à bientôt !

**Kamy** : Trop fort ! Je crois aussi que ça pourrait être très drôle comme situation si Draco se réveillait seul dans le lit. J'espère que la suite telle qu'elle est écrite te plaira aussi. A bientôt et bonne nuit !

**Yami Aku** : Coucou à toi, et à ton double. Je suis contente que la traduction plaise à Yami, et que Aku ait, comme moi, adoré cette dernière tirade de Harry. Le coup du fou rire de Draco était magistral. Le plus drôle, selon moi, c'est quand Harry n'arrive pas à dire qu'il est jaloux et quand Draco se rend compte qu'il a gaffé. Du pur bonheur, de l'excellent SilverDragon161 !  
Et comment ça tu te fais royalement chier en cours ?! Meuh non ! C'est super les cours ! (gros ton hypocrite de celle qui n'en pense pas un mot.) Remarque, ça dépend des cours. Il y en a des sympas (non en fait, tant qu'il n'y a pas double potions Gryffondor/Serpentards, c'est pas intéressant.) Voici ma conscience qui se met en route. Quelle plaie ! lol  
Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. A bientôt. Bizzzz

**Emilie** : Mince, si j'avais su j'aurais continué mes études de psycho ! lol ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te fera rire autant que les autres. Bizoux.

**Antigone** : mdr, c'est vrai que le vocabulaire manque pour certains passages. Heureusement que j'étais entraînée avec le chapitre trois. Merci d'apprécier ma traduction et c'est vrai, cette histoire est top. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira que tu le lises en anglais ou en français. A bientôt.

**Her-mio-neu** : j'espère aussi que Draco ne fera pas le con au réveil (au moment où je te réponds, je n'ai pas la suite sous les yeux). Merci beaucoup et biz bizzz

**Zanzan** : Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Harry a du caractère dans cette fic, et quand il et jaloux, il est adorable. J'adore sa façon de butter sur le mot « jaloux » c'était drôle et touchant. Draco est toujours Draco, le cerveau en ébullition et pas toujours dans le bon sens (les réflexions sur l'allergie à la fourrure, non mais on croit rêver lol). Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur ma trad, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vu que le 12eme chapitre n'est pas encore en ligne au moment où je te réponds, je ne peux que dire, certainement comme toi, « vivement la suite » A bientôt !

**Philoue** ! Bonne question : Draco sera-t-il là le lendemain ? La réponse se trouve plus bas lol. Je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise. Et c'est vrai que le lemon était très bien fait. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre. A bientôt !

**Melykumo** : Merci mille fois pour tes compliments sur ma trad. Pour une fois, on est toutes les deux dans le même panier : on attend l'update sans savoir ce qui va arriver. Dur ! lol. J'espère moi aussi que Draco fera le bon choix, au moment où je te réponds, je n'en sais rien. Merci encore pour tes encouragements. A bientôt.

**Alfa** : Mdr, merci et tu as raison au sujet de l'esprit malfaisant de Draco (il me fait aussi bien délirer avec ses « malfaisants » à tout va). J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre. Bisous.

**Myncat** : Merci beaucoup pour l'auteur. Je suis d'accord avec toi, son histoire est géniale. Je suis fan lol. - J'ai commencé à lire 'Dragon's Shadow' et j'ai été stupéfaite quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un chapitre ! Alors vas-tu reprendre le flambeau ? Ce serait très intéressant car cette histoire commençait vraiment bien. A bientôt !

**Zoomalfoy** : Alors pour Sortir des Ténèbres, tu voulais faire un massacre à la tronçonneuse, et là tu veux exterminer Draco à coup de bazooka ! C'est pas violent du tout tata Zoo (ça m'a fait beaucoup rire). ;-) Plus sérieusement, je suis d'accord avec toi pour les passages à hurler de rire dans le chapitre 11. Le langage de Harry a été la partie qui m'a le plus fait rire, avec les réactions de Draco qui commence à en avoir marre. Sans parler du moment où il pense à la stagiaire médicomage, là j'étais hilare. J'espère que la suite sera aussi drôle. A bientôt. Kisu !

**Loreilaï Yuy** : Coucou l'archange déchue aux ailes noires et sang mêlée de vampire ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review Malfaisante qui m'a fait rire. J'aurais moi aussi voulu en savoir plus sur Fred mais je doute que l'auteur s'attarde trop sur le sujet vu que la fic est pratiquement terminée. Dommage. C'est clair que Potter en vampire, je veux aussi ! lol Quant à Draco, il est très...Draco, complètement malveillant, borderline et dans le déni de ses sentiments, c'est hilarant. Voyons un peu si Draco est resté (et s'il n'est pas resté, il joue avec mes nerfs, donc avec sa vie !) Encore merci à toi. Bizz

**Dark Lizard** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Non mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces profs qui surchargent les gens de boulot ?! -  
J'ai, moi aussi, adoré Draco qui veut jouer les impressionnants en faisant, mine de rien, sa petite crise du « ouin, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné. » Le mieux est vraiment lorsque Harry essaye de sortir qu'il est jaloux. C'est drôle et adorable, du SilverDragon161 tout craché lol. Au moment où je te réponds, j'ignore encore si Draco sera resté avec Harry. Je croise les doigts pour que l'auteur update rapidement. Je suis très heureuse que ma traduction te plaise, il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de massacrer une fic aussi réussie en la traduisant mal. J'espère que le chapitre suivant nous plaira (lol), à bientôt et merci ! Biz

**Sahada** : Merci à toi, ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite aussi te plaira. La suite c'est pour maintenant. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

O

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : AVEUX**.

O

J'espère que je sais ce que je suis en train de faire. Ok, je sais ce que j'ai _fait_, et maintenant quoi ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Je soupire, rejetant ma tête en arrière alors que je sens l'eau couler sur mon corps. Je prends une douche en espérant que l'eau va m'aider à me remettre les idées en place.

Ok, récapitulons :

Avec la ferme intention de tuer Potter, je me suis rendu chez lui, le sortilège impardonnable plus ou moins prêt à franchir mes lèvres.

Potter m'avoue qu'il était jaloux ; qu'il croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Fred Weasley et moi. (Cette pensée me fait toujours frémir de la tête aux pieds. BEURK !)

J'en viens à rire de Potter avec cet aveu de jalousie et d'insécurité. En riant je prononce des petites paroles stupides que je ne pensais même pas avant de les dire.

Mes petites paroles stupides le sortent de son état honteux et le plongent dans un état d'amusement et de...désir sexuel ?

Nous nous embrassons.

J'aime ça.

Nous nous touchons.

J'aime encore plus.

Nous faisons l'amour.

J'aime ça de tout mon cœur.

Nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre.

Je profite de chaque instant.

Nous nous endormons dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je souris.

Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Ai-je une maladie ? Suis-je en train de mourir ? Potter a-t-il fait quelque chose pour que je pense et que je réagisse de cette manière ? Ou...ou se passe-t-il autre chose ? Y a –t-il quelque chose d'autre dont je ne me suis pas encore rendu compte ?

A quel point est ce que j'apprécie Potter ?

Ok, qu'est ce que je pense de Potter ? Je pense que Potter est gentil et doux, et c'est un vrai gentleman. C'est le genre de petit ami dont on ne voudrait jamais se débarrasser. C'est le genre de mec qui, lorsqu'il rentre à la maison après le travail, un jour ordinaire, revient avec un cadeau, sans attendre d'occasion particulière.

Potter est le genre de mec qui vous aime de tout son cœur, qui vous protège et qui s'assure que vous soyez à cent pour cent heureux.

Il est doux, aimant, jovial, présent, protecteur, facile à rendre jaloux, un peu irascible, fort, chaud, confortable...

Mince, il est trop adorable. Vous pouvez tomber amoureux d'un homme comme lui, juste à cause de l'éclat de son sourire, ou d'une de ses caresses, d'un frôlement de ses lèvres...Mais je ne dis pas que je suis amoureux de lui...Je veux dire que je ne l'aime vraiment pas...Je vous jure que je ne...Je ne pense pas l'aimer...

Bon sang qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je sais comment est Potter, à quel point c'est un homme bien – mais je me souviens aussi que je ne pouvais pas l'encadrer, que j'avais plus qu'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole...Je l'ai détesté...Pourquoi n'ai-je plus envie de le frapper ? Pourquoi ai-je juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras, et pourquoi ai-je envie d'y retourner ; retourner dans son lit et me blottir contre lui.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Est-ce que je l'aime ? Non...je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas l'aimer. Il est Harry Potter, je suis Draco Malfoy...Nous ne sommes pas amoureux ; en particulier l'un de l'autre.

Mais il dit qu'il m'aime – il me l'a dit. Et quand nous faisions l'amour, je pouvais le sentir dans sa façon de me toucher, le voir dans ses yeux. Qu'a-t-il vu dans mes yeux ?

Je me sens complètement confus !

Peut être que Potter a les réponses. Peut être saurait-il ce que je suis en train de vivre ? Mais c'est moi qui devrais le savoir – c'est mon esprit, mon corps, mon cœur. Je devrais savoir ce qu'ils ressentent, ce qu'ils pensent.

Quoi faire ?

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement tout est confus, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je veux retourner auprès de lui - retourner auprès de lui et lui demander ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Je me souviens qu'avant de m'endormir, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ; il m'a supplié d'être toujours là quand il se réveillerait. Je me demande ce qu'il pense à présent. Il doit être réveillé maintenant. Sera-t-il peiné de se réveiller et de ne pas me trouver là bas ? Sera-t-il peiné, en colère ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'idée même de lui faire de la peine parce que je ne suis pas là bas...ça me retourne l'estomac. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Je tourne les robinets. En sortant de la douche, j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille.

C'est de sa faute si je me sens tellement en conflit avec moi-même.

J'ai couché avec beaucoup de monde – quelque chose dont je commence à avoir honte (encore plus qu'avant) – Si jamais je parlais de ça à Potter, me détesterait-il ? Est-ce qu'il ne me voudrait plus, sachant que j'ai été sali ?

Ha ! C'est marrant ! Je ne m'étais jamais considéré comme sale auparavant. J'ai été violé ; j'ai été touché par des gens de ma famille, bon sang ! Mais malgré tout ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment, totalement pensé que j'étais sale.

J'ai été dégoûté, j'ai eu honte de ma faiblesse...mais je ne me suis jamais considéré comme sale et trop utilisé. Comparé à Potter, je suis une poupée de chiffon qu'on a fait tourner dans une école maternelle : j'ai été utilisé par tous ceux qui me trouvaient attirant.

Mais Potter. Il est différent. Il me trouve attirant, oui, mais il semble voir autre chose en moi, quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait jamais vraiment vu, ni trouvé attirant. Il voit quelque chose que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir vu.

Je sèche mes cheveux avec la serviette, je m'habille rapidement, en mettant une chemise assez longue, qui pendouille de mes épaules, et mon boxer argenté, qui est plus ou moins caché par la chemise noire.

Je sors de la salle de bains en silence et je me dirige vers la chambre. Je devrais retourner voir Potter pour m'excuser de l'avoir laissé se réveiller tout seul. C'était cruel de ma part. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, la moindre des choses aurait été que je reste pour attendre qu'il se réveille ; que je sois là lorsqu'il se réveille.

Mais je me suis réveillé dans ses bras, et quand j'ai levé les yeux sur son visage endormi, quand j'ai écarté cette petite mèche brune, je me suis senti troublé et confus par des émotions qui m'envahissaient. Il fallait que je sorte de là ; que je parte.

Je m'approche de la porte ouverte de la chambre, et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je le vois.

J'observe la scène.

Il est assis au bord du lit, les pieds plantés sur le sol, toujours nu. Sa tête est dans ses mains, qui recouvrent ses yeux, il ne pleure pas mais il a l'air dévasté, comme s'il n'avait plus rien, comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché, et qu'il savait que jamais il ne pourrait le retrouver... Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je sais que c'est moi qui ais fait ça.

« Tu te réveilles toujours d'humeur aussi morbide ? » Dis je, surpris moi-même d'avoir parlé. Mais, hé, je dois admettre que cette phrase d'intro était bonne ; unique en son genre.

Sa tête se relève si vite que je pense qu'il aurait pu se casser le cou. Ses yeux me regardent directement, clairement surpris.

Oh, je crois qu'il ne pensait pas que peut être, je n'étais pas parti. Quand même, s'il avait eu l'obligeance de tendre l'oreille, je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il aurait entendu l'eau de la douche.

Oh je suis cruel.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Potter se lève d'un bond et il se précipite vers moi.

Wow ! Il est fort, ou quoi ?

Je suis emporté dans une étreinte serrée, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol. Ses bras sont autour de ma taille, son visage est enfoui dans mon cou.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, » murmure-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

« Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, Potter. » Je mens. Il semble avoir_ trop_ confiance en moi.

« Je t'aime, » chuchote-t-il dans mon cou. Et mince ! Que suis-je censé répondre à ça ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je pense de lui ; sans parler de mes sentiments.

Peut être devrais je caresser son dos et lui dire 'bien sûr, bien sûr,' ou alors juste hocher la tête, ou lui hurler qu'il ne m'aime pas...ou...je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir.

Alors, au lieu de lui sortir la réponse standard 'moi aussi je t'aime,' je l'entoure de mes bras pour le serrer. J'ai toujours un tas de sentiments à démêler.

Il continue à embrasser mon cou ; il semble terriblement soulagé que je soies toujours là. Je pense qu'il a vraiment cru que j'étais parti...Bien, je ne nie pas que j'apprécie l'attention qu'il me porte.

Il me tire en avant, marchant lui-même à reculons, s'arrêtant uniquement quand l'arrière de ses jambes touchent le coté du lit, et il tombe en arrière, m'emportant avec lui.

C'est sûr, ce mec adore son lit.

Il embrasse mon cou, remontant jusqu'à ma bouche, et quand il l'atteint, je ne peux pas retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de ma gorge.

Je remonte sur son corps, mes jambes passant de chaque coté de lui, mes mains se rendant jusqu'à sa tête, mes doigts jouant dans sa chevelure épaisse et ébouriffée.

Ses mains se glissent sous ma chemise, caressant mon dos, et ses doigts suivent le chemin de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant frémir.

Cet homme est vraiment actif sexuellement. Je pensais que seuls les adolescents ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Bien, avoir vingt et un ans ne l'arrête pas. Et je crois qu'il a une bonne raison d'être sexuellement actif ; quand même, c'est moi qu'il a dans son lit...Oh je suis trop bon parfois.

Je sens sa langue retracer ma lèvre inférieure, demandant un accès que j'accorde humblement.

Nous nous embrassons, nous nous touchons, nous nous frottons même l'un contre l'autre...mais tout tombe à l'eau lorsque nous entendons quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Maudit intrus. Je vais les tuer ! Ne savent ils pas que c'est_ malpoli_ de m'interrompre ? Bien, ça l'est, c'est terriblement malpoli de m'interrompre _moi_ ! _En particulier_ lorsque je suis occupé à embrasser un beau brun qui repose sous moi.

Ils regretteront d'avoir frappé à cette porte.

Potter grogne, et pas seulement parce que je viens de mordre son cou...ou peut être que si ? Eh, qui sait ? Qui ça intéresse ?

« Hum...Draco...porte. » N'est il pas intelligent ce petit homme ?

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? » Dis je, en reculant pour voir son visage qui est rougi par l'excitation et le désir.

Il halète et il a l'air partagé. Bon, il ferait bien de faire le bon choix. La porte, ou moi, quel sera son choix ? Ha ! Ça rime ; je devrais écrire des poèmes.

« C'est...c'est peut être important » dit il en me regardant, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

« Hm, mais ça peut aussi ne pas être important. » On s'en fout.

Je me penche et j'embrasse ses lèvres, souriant lorsqu'il gémit et qu'il me sert plus fort contre lui. Je dois dire qu'il a pris la bonne décision. Un point pour lui.

Nous nous replongeons au cœur de l'action lorsque nous entendons frapper à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

C'est à mon tour de grogner maintenant, et ce, parce que Potter vient de lever les hanches. Mais il détache ses lèvres de ma gorge, laissant sa tête retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

« Peut être devrais je aller voir qui c'est ? » Suggère-t-il, sa décision est déjà prise alors qu'il roule sur le lit, me poussant sous lui alors que je laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise – sans aucune dignité.

Il me sourit, roulant ses hanches contre les miennes, ce qui me fait gémir. Il embrasse mes lèvres une, deux, trois fois avant de se relever complètement. « Va tu rester ici ? Je ne serai pas long, » me demande-t-il en attrapant un pantalon large et un long tee shirt dans sa commode.

« Ai-je le choix ? » Je demande, en me hissant sur mes coudes.

Il s'habille rapidement et, avant de sortir, il embrasse mes lèvres une fois de plus. « Toujours » dit il et il s'en va répondre à cette satanée porte. J'espère qu'il va donner un coup de poing à quiconque se trouve devant la porte.

Wow, il a dit que j'avais toujours le choix, c'est adorable.

Je m'écroule sur le lit, mes bras étendus de chaque cotés de moi.

Aloooors. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Vais-je continuer avec Potter ? Je crois que j'aimerais bien – juste pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit entre nous. J'aimerais bien avoir un copain ; ce serait mignon, surtout si c'est lui.

Peut être devrais je lui parler de tout ça, lui expliquer un peu et voir ce qui pourrait arriver à partir de là ? Il devrait comprendre...enfin j'espère.

Je me demande qui est à la porte ? Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps pour cogner quelqu'un.

Peut être devrais je regarder qui est là.

Je me décide et je descends du lit, prenant lentement le chemin de la sortie de la chambre, jusqu'au salon.

Je jette un œil au coin du mur, essayant de voir qui c'est. J'entends Harry qui parle, et j'entends quelqu'un répondre...une fille. Je m'approche un peu plus pour essayer de voir qui est là.

ELLE ! C'est cette pétasse ! La salope...celle qui se pendait au bras de _mon_ Harry hier, lors de la fête. Et oui, il est _à moi_ !

Comment ose tu venir dans cette appartement, surtout fringuée comme_ ça_ !

Mais qui est elle de toutes façons ? Elle a l'air d'une pute, et, à la manière dont elle se tient, il est évident qu'elle essaie de rendre attrayant son énorme décolleté. Ce n'est pas attrayant ; c'est carrément moche, et pour l'avoir fourré sous le nez de mon Harry, j'envisage d'y glisser un crapaud.

Quelle pétasse ! Et comment ose-t-il lui parler alors que je suis ici, sachant très bien que je suis dans sa chambre – bon, que _j'étais_ dans sa chambre.

« Je suis un peu occupé. Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Ça ferait bien d'attendre bordel, il ferait bien de la foutre dehors ! Je suis prêt à tuer.

« Harry, je veux juste discuter. Tu es parti précipitamment hier soir. J'étais inquiète. » Conneries ! Elle était juste déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas_ ramenée_ avec lui. Petite pute !

« Je vais bien, vraiment. » Dit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Et cette pétasse semble allumée par ce geste.

« Harry, tu as l'air stressé. » Ronronne-t-elle. Elle ronronne ! Elle prépare quelque chose. Je la vois lever les mains, prête à les mettre autour de lui. Je refuse de la laisser le toucher.

Je sors du coin de la pièce, en cachant ma colère – ce qui est assez difficile, car mes yeux sont à la recherche de ma baguette. J'ai un bon sortilège en tête et je veux l'essayer...sur elle !

« Harry que se passe... » Et je fais celui qui est surpris de la voir. « Oh...désolé. » Vraiment, je ne le suis pas.

Harry se tourne rapidement vers moi, et comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction, il se précipite à coté de moi en me souriant de manière rassurante.

Oh, tu peux me regarder aussi méchamment que tu veux espèce de petite pétasse. Il est hors de question que Potter se tienne près de toi, et sois sûre que tu ne poseras pas tes sales mains sur lui.

« Draco, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, » dit elle alors que ses yeux brillent de colère et de dégoût. Bien, ce sentiment est partagé, ma chérie. Aahh ! Je l'ai appelée ma chérie ! Il faut que je fasse une thérapie.

Je hausse les épaules, dans le genre cool et pas dérangé par l'idée qu'elle pense certainement qu'on l'a fait. Oh, elle peut penser tout ce qu'elle veut, parce que c'est _exact_, on l'a fait. « Je ne savais pas non plus que je serais là » dis je.

Je sens Potter se rapprocher plus près de moi, son bras venant se mettre autour de ma taille.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi n'est ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle en me regardant froidement, ses yeux m'analysant de haut en bas, me toisant comme si j'étais en dessous d'elle. Qu'elle attende que je trouve ma baguette et après je lui montrerai qui est au dessous de qui – et je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça sente le sous entendu ! Je suis avec Potter et je ne m'intéresse qu'à lui.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je me souvienne de toi, » dis je en m'assurant qu'elle sente le désintérêt dans ma voix. Mais ça m'intéresse. Elle me semble, d'une certaine façon, familière, mais...Eh ! On s'en fout ? Elle a l'air d'une pétasse et je préfèrerais continuer à l'appeler la pétasse.

Elle sourit, un genre de sourire de pétasse snob qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde. « Ginny » dit elle en levant un sourcil.

Non ! Ginny ? La fille Weasley ? Merde ! Que lui est il arrivé ?

Une chose est sûre, elle ne ressemble pas à Ginny. Ginny était rousse, pas brune cerise. Et ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, pas au niveau de la taille. Wow, elle a radicalement changé. C'est clair, elle ne ressemble plus à la petite fille timide et réservée que je connaissais à l'école.

Elle glousse en voyant mon expression choquée. « Tu n'as pas changé du tout Malfoy, » dit elle en ricanant un peu quand elle prononce mon nom.

Pas changé du tout ? Je te signale que j'ai beaucoup changé. Mes cheveux qui m'arrivent aux épaules constituent le seul changement physique – je pense – mais j'ai changé de personnalité – plus sage – je pense. Comment ose-t-elle me juger comme ça !

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. » Je fais cette remarque sans plus m'embêter à cacher ma colère. Je sens le bras de Harry se resserrer autour de ma taille, m'attirant plus près de lui.

Je ne veux pas me tourner en ridicule et me jeter sur elle. En dissimulant ma colère, je lui fais un sourire léger, et je me tourne vers Harry, qui ne semble pas très sûr de l'attitude à adopter. Il a l'air un peu froissé aussi. Ses yeux passent d'elle à moi, ses cheveux qui arrivent à ses épaules sont tout ébouriffés, et il a toujours cette petite rougeur aux joues suite à nos activités précédentes.

J'ai envie de grogner quand je vois une trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa joue, mais au moins, c'est sur sa joue ; pas sur sa bouche. Elle serait morte si ça avait été sur la bouche.

Je lève la main et j'essuie le rouge à lèvres avec mon pouce, souriant un peu quand ses yeux verts me scrutent avec surprise. « Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne quelque chose à manger ? » Je lui demande cela en enlevant ma main de sa joue, content d'avoir pu retirer une bonne partie du rouge à lèvres.

Il hoche la tête en silence, ses yeux me scrutent, cherchent à comprendre. Je dois l'avouer, je suis assez dur à comprendre.

Je lève un sourcil, amusé. « Tu veux un café ? »

Il commence lentement à sourire, hochant encore la tête. « Oui, s'il te plait, » dit il. « Pas de sucre, pas de lait ; noir » m'informe-t-il.

J'acquiesce et je me tourne pour aller dans la cuisine, ignorant le visage choqué de la pétasse. Et si elle demande à boire, je l'empoisonnerai ; voilà pourquoi elle ne le demandera probablement pas.

J'entre dans la cuisine, et je peux clairement entendre la conversation qui se tient dans la pièce d'à coté.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, Harry ? » Ha ! Tu voudrais bien le savoir.

« Je lui ai demandé de passer la nuit ici, » l'informe Harry.

Ça prend un moment mais je parviens à situer les choses. Je dois dire qu'il n'est pas très ordonné, non ?

« Mais pourquoi ? » Sa voix geignarde commence vraiment à me gonfler.

« Gin, je suis désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas. S'il te plait, laisse tomber. » Ha ! J'aurais aimé être là bas pour voir sa tête quand il a fait_ ce_ commentaire.

« Oh, je vois ! Tu l'aimes bien ! J'ai vu la façon dont tu l'as regardé marcher jusqu'à la cuisine ; j'ai vu où tes yeux se sont posés ! » Il reluquait mon cul ?! Oh, Harry ; tu ne peux pas me quitter des yeux, n'est ce pas ?

« Ginny, » il a l'air un peu...hum...en colère, sa voix basse lance un avertissement. « Laisse tomber ! Oui, j'aime bien Draco. Je l'aime beaucoup. Maintenant, pourquoi es tu venue ? » Demande-t-il en la fixant certainement méchamment.

Je peux lui dire précisément pourquoi elle est là. Elle l'a vu partir peiné, elle a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir le réconforter, de lui montrer de la compassion quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Elle a pensé qu'il pourrait se la faire, en remerciement de sa compassion. Salope !

Je mets la bouilloire sur le feu, et je me prépare un petit déjeuner – des Coco Pops.

« Comment peux tu l'aimer, Harry ? Après tout ce qu'il t'as fait à l'école ? Tu ne te souviens pas comment il était ? Comment il t'a pourri la vie ? Que va penser Ron de tout ça ? » Elle tempête en bougeant sa main en l'air.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle joue vraiment avec sa vie. Harry avait déjà l'air en colère et elle le pousse à bout. Je veux voir ça.

La bouilloire siffle et je prépare le café de Harry, et me voilà avec mon petit déjeuner.

« Et il porte ta chemise ! Qu'avez-vous fait la nuit dernière ? Attends ! Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! » Tu m'étonnes ; ça ne la regarde absolument pas.

« Ginny ! Il a changé. Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est le cas. Ron est au courrant et il comprend ; il s'en fout ! Ecoute – je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. Je l'aime bien, ok ?! » Oh, et il se bat pour moi ! J'aime vraiment ça.

Je rentre dans la pièce, faisant comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Ils arrêtent tous deux de parler. La fille Weaslaid me regarde avec hargne, et Harry sourit à moitié, toujours peiné par l'explosion de la Weaslaid, sans aucun doute.

Je lui souris de manière rassurante et je lui tends son café. Je lance un regard mauvais à la fille Weaslaid par-dessus mon épaule, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle sait à quel point je n'apprécie pas sa présence. Mais elle m'ignore, son attention est portée sur Harry.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, mes jambes repliées sous moi.

« Harry, tu vas sûrement le regretter, » dit elle en attrapant un petit sac à main rose.

« J'en doute, » murmure-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle sort plus ou moins en trombes.

En fermant la porte, il soupire, le café serré contre lui, et il s'appuie contre la porte, les yeux fermés.

« Elle a un peu changé, » dis je en l'observant attentivement.

Il ouvre les yeux, il me regarde et il sourit, puis il hausse une épaule et il se dirige vers moi, s'asseyant à coté de moi sur le canapé.

« Ouais, elle a beaucoup changé après la guerre, » dit il en baissant les yeux sur son café. Il semblerait qu'il soit en pleine réflexion.

La guerre semble avoir changé beaucoup de monde. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a changé en elle. Peut être était elle comme ça avant – qui sait ?

« Hm, tu crois que j'ai changé ? » Je veux savoir si c'est le cas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé mais je ne sais pas. Peut être que oui...

Il me regarde et il sourit, en s'installant plus en arrière sur le canapé. Il me tire vers lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois près de lui, son bras entourant ma taille.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup changé, » déclare-t-il en me souriant. « Tu es plus doux – plus humain, dans un sens. »

« Et je n'étais pas humain avant ? Intéressant. » Et flippant.

Il ri doucement, déposant un baiser sur ma tête. « Je ne l'entendais pas de cette manière. Tu es juste plus – toi. Avant, c'était comme si tu étais...là. Et, bien...je ne peux pas l'expliquer, » il soupire, me faisant un sourire en coin.

« Ok alors. Je laisserai passer le truc du pas humain, pour cette fois, » préviens-je, en me concentrant sur mes Coco Pops. Ahh, j'adore les Coco Pops. Et le nom, _Coco Pops_, qui a trouvé ça ? C'est tellement – étrange.

« Je vois que tu portes ma chemise, » dit il après un court silence, tirant sur la chemise qui parvient à rester sur mes épaules.

« Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais porter mes autres habits ; je les ai déjà portés. Tu survivras, » dis je en continuant de manger.

Il ri et ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. « Oui, j'en suis certain. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est belle sur toi. » Aw, c'est le genre d'homme qui aime voir ses copains porter ses habits. Bien, je suis le genre d'homme qui aime porter les habits de ses copains. Alors nous nous complétons, quelque part. Je me contente de rire de sa déclaration et je m'arrange pour être assis plus confortablement. Il fait un peu frais ce matin, mais il est vraiment chaud, alors ça va.

Une fois encore, le silence tombe. Quand j'ai fini de manger, je lève les yeux vers lui, pour voir s'il a fini son café. Je le trouve en train de me regarder intensément.

« Que se passe-t-il, » dis je en relevant un sourcil.

Il sourit, en secouant la tête. « Rien, » déclare-t-il et doucement, son sourire s'éteint. « Draco...Est ce que – est ce que tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière ? » Demande-t-il alors qu'il m'observe attentivement.

Je n'ai pas à réfléchir trop longtemps. Je secoue lentement la tête. « Non, je ne regrette pas. J'étais perdu quand je me suis réveillé, mais la douche m'a permis de faire le point, » dis je en soutenant son regard. « Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? » Tu ferais bien de dire non.

« Non ! Mon Dieu, non ! » Hurle-t-il presque alors que ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi afin de me faire monter sur ses genoux. « Je ne pourrai jamais le regretter. Mais...je n'étais pas sûr pour toi...si on considère que tu ne m'aimes pas et tout ça, » dit il en me faisant un sourire goguenard.

Et me voilà encore en train de rougir !

« Oui...Bien, j'ai pensé à ça, aussi » dis je en regardant ailleurs.

Je sens une main prendre mon menton, pour me replacer face à son visage, amusé mais sérieux. « Et ? » demande-t-il, sa voix ayant baissé jusqu'au murmure, ses yeux verts m'étudiant.

Il va réussir à obtenir mes aveux, n'est ce pas ?

« Heu...Bon...Je – je pense que je ne te _déteste_ pas vraiment. M- Mais j'ai envie...de » je le regarde à nouveau, il montre un intérêt amusé.

« Envie de ? » Questionne-t-il. Il penche la tête sur le coté, ses yeux voyageant sur mes lèvres, que je lèche inconsciemment.

« Bon – Envie de...hum...voir où ça nous mène, » dis je en me sentant un peu nerveux, sondé par ses yeux verts.

« Est ce que ça signifie que tu veux sortir avec moi, Draco Malfoy ? As-tu envie d'être mon petit ami ? » Demande-t-il en se rapprochant, ses yeux passant de mes lèvres à mes yeux.

Je peux juste hocher la tête, me rapprochant aussi. Avant que je ne ferme les yeux, et que mes lèvres ne rencontrent les siennes, je vois son sourire, le bonheur qui danse dans son regard.

Il va finir par gagner mon amour ; ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors qu'il me tire plus près, et qu'il me fait chevaucher ses genoux, je peux juste dire qu'il faudra vraiment du temps avant que nous nous séparions, si jamais nous nous séparons un jour.

« Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes.

Je garde les yeux fermés, nos fronts se touchent. « Pareil, » dis je et je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres. Je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Je ne sais pas si je le pensais, mais je sais pertinemment que ce que je ressens en ce moment, c'est la naissance de l'amour.

Qui l'aurait cru – Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, tombant amoureux ?

Fin.

Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, nous en avons presque fini avec cette histoire. Seul manque l'épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et, si vous voulez, donnez aussi votre avis à l'auteur. Si vous pensez vous exprimer bof bof en anglais, laissez moi un mail avec le mot que vous voulez lui laisser, je vous le traduirai. Ça lui fera vraiment plaisir d'avoir un retour sur la version française.

Merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Il est 7h40 du matin, la traductrice épuisée mais contente va se coucher.

Bisous à tous !


	13. Epilogue

**INCONNU**

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling et la présente histoire sort tout droit du brillant cerveau de SilverDragon161.

**RATING** : R (lemon dans ce chapitre)

**Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire l'épilogue. Il était assez long, comme vous pourrez le constater, et je manquais singulièrement de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. **

**RAR **

**Onarluca** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je passerai le message à l'auteur. Je pense que sa plus grande récompense c'est que son histoire t'ait intéressée jusqu'au bout. Mon couple de prédilection est Harry/Draco mais je me demande si je ne vais pas m'intéresser de plus près à Sirius. Je verrais bien un Sirius/Severus. Pour l'instant je ne pense pas traduire d'autre histoire, du moins pas jusqu'en février, après je verrai si je trouve l'histoire. Mistakes, du même auteur me plait beaucoup, quoique je préfèrerais rester dans l'humour (je ne suis pas très douée pour l'humour étant donné que j'ai le même que SilverDragon161, mes tentatives se rapprochent beaucoup trop de Inconnu). Il faut juste que j'aie un gros coup de cœur, comme celui que j'ai eu pour cette fic. Encore merci et à plus !

**Alfa** : Je transmettrai le message ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire, et de l'avoir reviewée. J'ai failli tomber dans le panneau au début. Je pensais que Draco était rentré chez lui. Mais tout est bien qui fini bien. Bisous.

**Melhuiwen** : Coucou et merci à toi ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mais c'est triste. J'adorais cette fic ! Mah non tu n'es pas ridicule, si tu m'avais vu danser quand j'ai vu l'update ! lol J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais jamais à finir le chapitre cette nuit mais, hourra, je n'ai pas craqué lol.   
Je suis trop contente que tu updates « Je t'aime moi non plus, » je l'attendais avec impatience (moi non plus, la patience n'est pas ma vertue. Lol)  
Moi aussi j'ai déliré sur le passage des coco pops, bonjour la réflexion philosophique de Draco alors qu'il est en train de parler avec Harry ! mdr  
J'ai bien aimé le moment où Draco essaye de dire à Harry ce qu'il veut. Et Harry, grandiose, plein d'espoir, d'appréhension et d'humour. L'homme idéal quoi.  
Bisous !

**Zazan** : Merci beaucoup à toi ! - Attendons à présent l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il arrivera vite. A bientôt !

**Chris52** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a encore fait écrouler de rire sur mon clavier. ça va vraiment me manquer tes délires avec Draco, Harry et Fred qui vient toujours mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire. Mdr. Meuh non Draco n'est pas toujours la victime ! lol Je l'ai trouvé adorable dans le chapitre 12, quand à Harry, c'est l'homme idéal dans cette fic. J'espère que la suite ne tardera pas trop…pour la dernière fois. Je vais pleurer.  
Grosse bise à vous tous (lol).

**Melykumo** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup à toi, je vais moi aussi attendre l'épilogue, même si je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine. « Adorables » est tout à fait le terme qui convient pour décrire Draco et Harry dans cette fic. Ils vont me manquer. Merci également pour Trauma, je suis contente que le chapitre 4 t'ait plu. A bientôt ! Kisu.

**Jadou** : Je suis assez triste que cette fic se termine. La traduction me prenait du temps mais j'adorais, moi aussi, ce Draco têtu et en plein déni, pendant que Harry se consumait d'amour. Au moment où je te réponds, je n'ai pas l'épilogue mais, promis, dès que je l'ai, je le traduis en vitesse. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été lente sur le chapitre 12, je l'ai eu à 1h du matin, à 8h il était en ligne. Lol. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et à plus ! Bonne dernière lecture ! snif. Bisoux !

**Genviève Black **: Holà Senora One Shot ! lol. Si tu déverses ta peine dans les mots et que tu nous offres des écrits aussi beaux que ceux que j'ai déjà lu, alors ne bouge pas, je vais te faire souffrir. Lol. Sérieusement, je te remercie pour l'attention que tu as porté à cette histoire, elle le méritait amplement car l'auteur a un talent hors du commun (me demande si je ne vais pas devenir sa traductrice officielle lol). Ça me fait, à moi aussi, un petit pincement au cœur de ne plus attendre de savoir comment Draco va encore nier son amour pour Harry et comment Harry va faire pour le calmer lol. Même si la traduction me prenait beaucoup de temps, c'était toujours un plaisir de m'occuper de cette histoire. J'espère que l'épilogue sera vite là. A bientôt sur un de tes One Shots vibrants ou sur une fic plus longue, qui sait ? Bisous.

**Mifibou** : Merci à toi. Il est clair que c'est facile de retrouver le fil de l'histoire, elle est plutôt marquante lol. Je transmettrai ton message à l'auteur, ça va lui faire très plaisir d'avoir des retours sur la fic en français (à sa place, j'aurais un peu peur qu'on fasse n'importe quoi avec mon histoire lol). Gros bisous à toi. A bientôt !

**Shany-Blue Pendragon **: Je suis d'accord avec toi, les meilleures fics sont toujours les plus courtes. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de traduire encore 30 chapitres lol. Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire. A bientôt !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir suivi cette fic absolument géniale. C'est vraiment sympa à toi d'aller donner un retour à l'auteur, ça va lui faire très plaisir, c'est certain. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas un peu peur si une de mes histoires était traduite sans que je sache si c'est bien fait ou pas…elle a du courage lol. Merci à toi. Grosses bises et à bientôt. -

**Luffynette 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ** : Merci beaucoup à toi. Je suis touchée que tu aimes ma traduction. J'ai adoré ton idée de mettre un petit mot à chaque chapitre. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, il est vrai que l'auteur a beaucoup de talent. XD

**Lemoncurd** : Tu me connais trop bien ! mdr. C'est clair, j'ai trouvé que Harry forçait un chouille la main de Draco en lui disant je t'aime. Mais bon, j'ai bien aimé le « pareil » de Draco. Cette fic va me manquer. Moi aussi (tu vas sortir de ma tête ??!! lol) j'aurais voulu que Draco parle à Harry de son passé mais SilverDragon161 pense qu'il vaut mieux nous laisser imaginer que Draco réussira à se confier et que Harry ira botter le cul des méchants (mouais, un peu de flemme là-dessous à mon avis lol. C'est clair qu'avec une telle discussion, il fallait rajouter un ou deux chapitres. M'enfin, j'aurais bien aimé la lire cette conversation.) Sinon j'ai trouvé les deux personnages trop mimi aussi.  
Merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt. Bisoux.

**Sevie Snake **: J'y ai cru aussi lol. Et j'ai aussi cru qu'il y aurait des badges pour la CDLA ! OO J'avoue qu'après une nuit complète à traduire, je vais fonder le CDLAbis, pour les Complètement Dégoûtés par la Langue Anglaise lol. Un petit mariage ou une belle petite demande en mariage dans l'Epilogue me plairait bien. Voici donc la toute fin. Snif. Merci à toi et à plus. -

**Yohina** : Hello. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'ait plue. J'en suis tombée raide amoureuse dès que j'ai lu les premiers chapitres lol. Je transmettrai tes compliments à l'auteur, ça va lui faire vraiment plaisir. « Adorable » c'est exactement le mot que j'utilise avec l'auteur pour décrire Draco dans cette fic. Il est touchant avec son coté tête de mule qui ne veut surtout pas admettre qu'il est fou de Harry. Et Harry est génial en mec parfait. Cette fic me manquera. Encore merci et bonne dernière lecture. A plus. Bisoux.

**Aaliyah** : Coucou. Magnifique pseudo en référence à une magnifique chanteuse. Je te remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic et je dois dire qu'elle va me manquer. Je suis contente que ma traduction t'ait plue, je n'aurais pas voulu traduire n'importe comment. Bonne lecture et à plus. Bisous.

**Margarita6** : Merci d'avoir été fidèle à cette fic. Elle va me manquer (qu'est ce que ça va être quand je terminerai mes propres fics. Je vais pleurer, comme SilverDragon161 sur cette fic.) Je suis à 100 pour 100 d'accord avec toi, Draco est un sucre et Harry est le petit ami que tout le monde veut avoir. Je te fais d'énormes bisous ma puce. A bientôt.

**Luffynette 6** : Merci, c'est vraiment excellent cette façon de commenter chaque chapitre. Lol. Et merci d'apprécier ma traduction.

**Luffynette 7** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ce chapitre était troppo bellissimo.

**Luffynette 8** : Toi aussi tu trouves ? Personnellement, je ne pouvais pas la lire sans vouloir la traduire, elle est trop belle.

**Lyffynette 9** : -

**Luffynette 10** : N'empêche, heureusement qu'il était là Fred, sinon Draco n'aurait jamais compris.

**Luffynette 11** : C'est clair ! On a failli croire que ça n'arriverait jamais avec ce Draco là ! lol.

**Luffynette 12** : Je m'attendais aussi à ce que Draco parle de son passé à Harry mais visiblement, l'auteur ne veut pas. Elle préfère qu'on imagine la conversation. C'est dommage.

**Yami-Aku **: Coucou, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. J'adore ta nouvelle fic, au passage…enfin, votre nouvelle fic. Moi aussi, je gagatise complètement. Ils sont si mignons dans cette fic. Elle va me manquer. Encore merci à toi et à bientôt ! Bisous. PS : ça fera très plaisir à l'auteur que tu lui laisses une review, merci !

**Origine** : Merci merci merci, j'adore vraiment ce que tu fais. Je crois que si je n'étais pas là pour traduire cette histoire, il y a fort à parier que quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait, parce qu'elle est vraiment excellente. Lol. L'auteur a un talent certain. A bientôt. Bizz.

**Her-mio-neu** : Personne n'a abandonné, surtout pas moi, j'adore cette histoire lol. Il est vrai que SilverDragon161 met beaucoup de temps à updater mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'attendre. Je suis aussi un peu triste que cette histoire se termine parce qu'elle est vraiment excellente. Je te remercie de l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et je te fais de grosses bises.

**Tête de Nœud** : Merci à toi d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé cette réaction de fierté et de défense du territoire de Draco. Son coté « j'agis comme si de rien n'était » m'a bien fait délirer. Sa façon de déduire tout ce que Ginny attendait en arrivant m'a fait pas mal rire aussi. Elle va me manquer aussi cette fic. Bye bye.

**Kamy** : Merci beaucoup. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé cette histoire. Dommage que ce soit déjà la fin. Bonne dernière lecture. -

**Lee-NC-Kass** : Coucou vous ! Alors vous travaillez quand même dur ? Comment ça se passe ? Les profs sont sympas ? (Remarquez, ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on leur demande mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un prof sympa).  
Vous avez vu comme j'ai été gentille de résister à l'appel du sommeil rien que pour vous ? mdr. Bon ok, je me fais vieille et j'ai mis 15 ans à m'en remettre. -  
C'est clair que Harry serait allé chercher Draco s'il était parti, et ça aurait pu être marrant aussi. Lol. Au début, je pensais réellement que Draco était rentré chez lui et je commençais à le maudire.  
C'est vrai que quand on voit comment est décrite Ginny, on a du mal à croire que ce soit elle mais bon, visiblement, la guerre l'a marquée. Draco est trop chou quand il commence à voir rouge et Harry qui vient vite vers lui…adorable.  
Cette histoire va vraiment me manquer mais toutes les bonnes choses ont un fin. Je vais aller pleurer dans mon coin çç  
Encore merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir encouragée et fait rire avec vos excellentes reviews. A bientôt. Kisses.

**Loreilaï Yuy** (sans décliner tous tes titres lol) : Et pourquoi ne seraient elles pas intéressantes tes reviews ?! Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir suivi cette histoire qui touche maintenant à sa fin (snif).  
C'est clair, Ginny a vraiment changé et le passage avec elle et Draco qui bouillonne intérieurement était drôle. Sinon oui, le reste était un peu plus sérieux.  
Alors là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Draco avec la chemise de Harry, ça donne un peu envie de baver. (je me répète donc ton troisième mantra lol). Le dernier chapitre vient tout jute d'être publié et je me suis démenée pour le traduire rapidement (mini hola pour moi mdr)  
Je te souhaite une bonne dernière lecture. Bizuzz.

**Poisson Rouge** : Merci beaucoup à toi, je suis contente que cette histoire t'aie plue. J'ai transmis le message à l'auteur qui te remercie également. Elle est heureuse que son histoire ait été appréciée. Voici donc la toute dernière update, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Antedaemonia** : Merci beaucoup de ma part et de celle de l'auteur. Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette histoire est excellente et elle va me manquer aussi. J'ai adoré la traduire et je me suis, moi aussi, pris de bons fous rires. J'aurai, effectivement plus de temps pour mes autres fics lol. J'en ai commencé une, mais je vais attendre d'avoir fini au moins une de mes fics en cours avant de la continuer. Et puis j'ai écris un chapitre de fic humoristique (ça me change) mais, comme l'auteur de Inconnu et moi avons à peu près le même genre d'humour, mon chapitre a l'air d'être un pauvre plagiat de Inconnu donc j'abandonne.  
Ouahhh, alors là, si tu illustrais une de mes fics, ça me ferait vraiment léviter. Je ne te propose pas d'illustrer une des tiennes car tu te retrouverais avec un dessin digne des gamins de maternelle. - Voici donc l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Pour ma part, je vais aller pleurer cette fic terminée. A bientôt !

**Maria** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur ma traduction, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plue. Je suis d'accord avec toi, Draco amoureux est trop chou. Voici la suite et la fin de l'histoire, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. A bientôt !

**Dark Lizard** : Bonjour et merci beaucoup à toi. Je passerai ton message à l'auteuse, sans tarder. Tu as tout à fait saisi de quoi il retournait avec Draco, ses insécurités qui l'obligent à se comporter d'une manière qui va à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressent. Tout cela le tourmente et, grâce au talent de l'auteur, on passe du rire à l'émotion en quelques lignes. Je te remercie également d'avoir aimé ma traduction et je dois dire que cette fic va beaucoup me manquer. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Vert Emeraude** : Je te remercie pour ta review et je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Personnellement, je l'adore, l'auteur est excellente. Voici donc la suite et la fin, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé à la traduire, mais ce chapitre était vraiment long et je manquais de temps. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Sahada** : Merci beaucoup de la part de l'auteur. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira aussi.

**Fébla** : J'espère que tu as pu récupérer un peu de sommeil après ta lecture jusqu'à 2h00 du matin. Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir eu assez confiance dans mes goûts pour lire cette fic de SilverDragon161. Tu as tout à fait raison, elle est d'une grande qualité humoristique et j'avais à cœur de la traduire en gardant le ton employé par l'auteur. Le personnage de Draco y est vraiment très attachant et Harry, qui ne parle pas beaucoup y est très impressionnant.  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes cette histoire dont voici l'épilogue. J'ai mis un temps fou à le traduire car il est très long, et puis quelque part, je n'avais pas envie d'en finir avec cette histoire que j'adore.   
Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Dawn456** : Merci de ma part et de celle de l'auteur. Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire l'épilogue, il était long et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Encore toutes mes excuses, j'espère en tous cas qu'il te plaira.

**Aresse** : Coucou ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans cette fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Personnellement, je l'adore et dès que j'ai commencé à la lire, j'ai voulu la traduire. Ça a été un vrai plaisir pour moi (à part l'épilogue qui était très long) et je dois dire que cette fic va me manquer. Elle est tellement drôle et émouvante. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère que les écrits de SilverDragon161 t'ont intéressé. Elle a écrit des one shot superbes, et sa fic « mistakes » est géniale, même si je ne suis pas très mpreg. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Synopsis** : Hello. Je suis affreusement désolée d'avoir tant tardé à traduire l'épilogue. Je n'ai pas eu une minute et il était assez long. J'espère cependant qu'il te plaira autant que le reste de la fic. Bisous et encore toutes mes excuses.

**Alinemcb54** : Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Voici l'épilogue, très en retard et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Bonne lecture à toi et merci.

**WendyMalfoy** : Merci à toi d'avoir lu cette histoire et je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai mis à traduire l'épilogue. Si tu es comme Draco, à tout exagérer en pensées, j'aimerais bien pouvoir lire tes pensées lol. J'ai particulièrement aimé sa façon de s'indigner en exagérant tout. Cette histoire va vraiment me manquer. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. A bientôt !

**Zoomalfoy** : Coucou miss ! Merci beaucoup pour le pull, avec tous ceux que tu m'as flingués ! lol. Tu es donc la 200eme ! Pour toi, je vais accélérer la traduction (honte à moi, j'en suis à 20 lignes au moment où je te réponds !) Promis, je mets le turbo pour te remercier d'être la 200eme et de me gratifier de tes supers reviews déjantées, où tu sors ton bazookàzoo ! Bonne année à toi et bonne continuation ! Bizzzz !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic dont voici l'épilogue (je vais aller pleurer ! lol). J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire. A bientôt !

**Dragon Tears Wing** : Merci beaucoup, thank you so much. Je suis contente que tu aimes la traduction. SilverDragon161 est très amusante, c'est vrai. Kiss !

**EPILOGUE**

EN C-O-L-E-R-E. En colère, c'est ce que je suis – en ce moment même – en pleine éruption. La plus grosse colère que le monde ait jamais connue, la plus grosse et – selon moi – la plus grande. Oh oui, personne ne pourra jamais égaler mes colères.

« Draco, s'il te plait. »

Harry soupire à cause de moi, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, les tirant presque pour rassembler sa concentration sur le travail qui s'étale devant lui. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, il me m'aura pas à coups de « Draco, s'il te plait ! » Je mets une énergie considérable dans ma colère, et je ne me démène pas pour obtenir un simple « Draco, s'il te plait » de sa part.

« Harry, je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Trois ! Et après je m'en vais. » Je montre la porte fermée de son bureau, située derrière moi. « Et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, et si tu ne me crois pas…Un… » Voilà qui devrait attirer son attention.

Avec un grognement bruyant, il se tape la tête contre son bureau…plusieurs fois. Aie, ça doit faire mal à son petit cerveau.

« Deux… » Je ne cèderai pas, mais doit-il vraiment continuer à faire ça ? Quant même, il va se blesser s'il continue à se taper la tête de cette manière.

« Trois. Très bien, _Potter_. Je m'en vais ! Au revoir ! » Sur ce, je tourne les talons, sans lui accorder un autre regard alors que je me dirige vers la porte.

Au moment de l'atteindre, je ralentis un peu. Il ne va donc pas essayer de m'arrêter ? J'attrape la poignée. Bon sang, pourquoi ne me crie-t-il pas de m'arrêter ? J'abaisse la poignée. Il devrait me supplier de rester. Je la tire…

Elle est fermée à clés.

En tirant plus fort, je parviens à accepter le fait que cette porte est vraiment fermée à clés. Ça m'a été confirmé après que j'aie tiré pour la cinquième fois et qu'elle soit restée immobile – m'empêchant de faire ma sortie dramatique. Je vous jure que cette porte était ouverte il y a quelques minutes. Je le jure sur la tête de Merlin. _Potter_ !

Je me retourne lorsque j'entends un petit rire – un _petit rire_ ! – je lance à mon copain le pire des regards assassins. Quel genre de _copain_ il est ! Il m'a enfermé. _Enfermé_ !! Quels genres de copains vous enferment lorsque vous décidez de sortir de leurs vies ?…Et je préfère qu'on ne réponde pas à cette question.

Il est appuyé contre son bureau – s'étant, à un moment donné, levé de son fauteuil et ayant fait le tour du bureau. Ses bras sont croisés contre son torse, ses longs cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en queue de cheval qui tombe de manière désordonnée sur sa nuque, ses yeux dardés sur moi, dans lesquels danse un amusement impardonnable, que je ne pardonnerai pas.

Pour qui se prend il ? Me regarder avec amusement…Pourquoi, je devrais…Je sens un de ces grognements naître dans ma gorge, mais je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de l'entendre ; je sais qu'il trouverait ça encore plus amusant. Mes doigts me démangent. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux, alors je serre les poings pour les maintenir à mes cotés.

« Déverrouille cette porte, _Potter_. » Oh, je veux voir un tressaillement. Je veux voir un tressaillement tout de suite !

Au lieu de ça, le bâtard se marre, et il secoue la tête, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que je soies assez stupide pour demander ça. Et si jamais il _pense_ à dire une chose pareille, je n'hésiterai pas à le découper en morceaux.

Il se décolle de la table, en approchant de moi lentement. Son regard est plongé dans le mien, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses belles… NON ! Laides – très laides- lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, sans avoir l'air désolé alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Le bâtard.

« J'en suis certain, » dis-je d'un air fâché, en croisant mes bras sur mon torse, alors que je le regarde précautionneusement.

Je me sens un peu – tendu avec ce regard qu'il me lance. Je veux dire, honnêtement, ai-je l'air d'un repas avec supplément de dessert ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Il sourit, et, il m'écrase contre son torse puissant, ses bras entourant fermement ma taille, et moi, pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds, je le regarde méchamment, et je le vois me sourire encore en retour.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Mais j'ai du travail là, » dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement le front. Oh ça ne va pas le sauver, même pas un peu.

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu m'avais promis, Potter, et j'ai l'intention d'encaisser ton dû ! » J'aboie, en essayant – à contrecoeur, je l'admets – de m'échapper de ces méchants bras qui me tiennent serré contre son corps baisabl – laid ! Très laid.

J'ai vraiment envie de grogner à présent.

« Et je ne t'empêcherai pas d'encaisser, je te le promets. Je ne veux rien de plus que te voir encaisser. » Il y avait un double sens là. Je le sais. « Mais j'ai aussi besoin de rendre ces papiers à trois heures et ça – je suis désolé de le dire – c'est un tout petit peu plus important, » remarque-t-il.

Important ? Des papiers ? Des papiers sont plus importants que _moi_ ! Oh je me sens insulté.

« Je t'ordonne de me lâcher tout de suite, Potter, ainsi je pourrai te quitter et ne _jamais_ revenir. Si tu trouves que des _papiers_ sont plus importants que _moi_, alors pourquoi ne les épouses-tu pas, bordel ? » Oh, je suis en colère.

En grimaçant un peu, il me serre plus fort alors que mes efforts pour m'échapper ne sont plus du tout fournis à contrecoeur.

« Draco, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolé. » Oh, je suis persuadé qu'il l'est.

« Je ne veux pas t'écouter, Potter. Et ne t'embête pas à m'inviter pour ton mariage. » Je siffle cela en poussant son torse…ce qui n'a aucun impact. Et si je le frappais à la tête. Mais je ne veux pas laisser de marque. Elle a assez de marques comme ça.

Soudain, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, et, avec un cri de surprise, je me retrouve transporté dans les bras de Harry, jusqu'à son bureau, où il me jette – oui, il me_ jette_.

« Potter, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » je crie, en essayant de le repousser alors qu'il se penche sur moi, une main se perdant dans sa pile de papiers de l'autre coté de la table, l'autre main maintenant fermement ma taille, alors qu'il cherche quelque chose dans sa pile de papiers.

Il semble avoir trouvé et il se relève en me regardant droit dans les yeux, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

Je déglutis et je cherche quelque chose aux alentours…Juste – _quelque chose_. Quant il devient sérieux, c'est…Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne lui va pas. Il a l'air flippant. C'est comme s'il _pensait_ réellement. Ça me terrifie totalement.

« Draco Malfoy… »

Merde, il utilise mon nom en entier ; j'ai un problème. Il respire profondément. Et, avec ces yeux verts qui brûlent d'une décision irrévocable, il hoche la tête. « Draco Malfoy. » Mon nom complet utilisé deux fois de suite, maintenant. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. « Veu…Veux tu m'épouser ? »

« … »

Oh putain !

Je suis – pour des raisons évidentes – incapable de penser. Ma bouche s'est ouverte, mes yeux sont aussi ronds que des soucoupes, tournés vers un Harry Potter qui se met lentement à flipper et à pâlir.

Oh putain !

Je parviens à fermer la bouche, pour la rouvrir à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard.

Merde !

A présent, Harry mordille sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux dérivant vers un autre endroit dans la pièce.

Oh putain !

« Je… » Et voici mon vocabulaire pour la journée !

Merde !

Harry me regarde à nouveau, il semble sur le point de me supplier de parler ; ça ou me secouer sauvagement. Il a l'air d'avoir mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé…il ferait mieux de ne pas vomir sur mon nouveau costume.

Merde, cependant ! Harry putain de Potter – Mon copain depuis deux ans, cinq mois et vingt jours vient de me demander de l'épouser, bordel ! C'est une blague ? Non…non, il a l'air d'être sur le point de mourir pour une raison inconnue…Peut être parce que je me contente de le regarder, complètement choqué. Il est sérieux.

Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ imaginé quelque chose comme ça, jamais !

Merlin !

« Je… » Mon vocabulaire ne s'est pas amélioré.

Harry attrape mon bras, en me secouant légèrement. « Draco, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose ! » Supplie-t-il, ses yeux m'étudiant…Et puis ses yeux s'agrandissent. « Draco ? Draco ! Respire, Draco ! Draco, respire ! » Il panique, ses mains remontant sur mes épaules.

Oh putain !

« Respire, Draco, respire ! » Hurle-t-il, ses mains agrippant mes épaules pour me secouer encore. Il panique.

Moi, je mon coté, j'expérimente ma toute première crise d'asthme…ou alors peut être est ce de l'hyperventilation ?

Mon cœur bat trop violemment. Mes membres sont engourdis, et ma respiration est hors service. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regarder d'un air choqué mon copain qui panique et qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

Et puis je sors de mon état de choc – soudainement.

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux – plus grands qu'ils ont été – si c'est possible. Ma main remonte lentement jusqu'à ma joue gauche. « Tu m'as _giflé_ ! »

Il ferme les yeux en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Il ne se préoccupe même pas de s'excuser. Je veux dire, il m'a_ frappé_ ! Je crois que des excuses sont sacrément nécessaires.

« Tu m'as _giflé_, » dis-je, incrédule.

En levant les yeux au ciel – il a l'air de s'être miraculeusement remis de son état de panique- il secoue la tête.

Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder avec incrédulité, ma main sur ma joue. Ok, j'admets que ce n'était pas une gifle _violente_, mais c'était _quand même_ une gifle.

Lentement, il recommence à être sérieux et nerveux en même temps. « Veu…Veux tu m'épouser, Draco ? » Demande-t-il, me rappelant ce qui m'avait causé ce soudain manque d'air.

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Et puis je l'ouvre encore. « Es…Es tu sérieux ? » Je sens mon cœur papillonner dans ma poitrine.

Doucement, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens, il hoche la tête. Et il prend quelque chose qui se trouvait à coté de moi. Il ouvre une petite boite de velours bleu.

Oh douce mère de Merlin !

« Harry, elle est superbe, » dis-je en regardant la petite bague en argent. Elle a l'air simple, mais elle est à couper le souffle. C'est un anneau d'argent, avec deux symboles celtiques entrelacés qui dansent autour. Il est d'une épaisseur moyenne et, au centre, brillant dans ma direction, il y a une petite pierre, bleue claire, enfoncée dans l'anneau, et les symboles celtiques l'étreignent.

Je cligne des yeux, et je sens quelque chose tomber sur ma joue…des larmes. Je relève lentement la tête, alors que Harry attend toujours. D'autres larmes coulent sur mes joues. « Tu…Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? » Dis-je, en regardant son visage doux et souriant.

Il referme la boite, la replaçant à coté de moi, ses bras serrant ma taille alors qu'il vient se placer entre mes jambes en me regardant dans les yeux. « Non, je veux épouser cette saleté de paperasse et je me disais que ce serait sympa de m'entraîner sur toi avant, » déclare-t-il, d'un ton sérieux.

Je le tape derrière la tête alors que je sanglote ; un sourire danse sur mes lèvres même si je continue de pleurer. « Bâtard. »

Il embrasse légèrement mes lèvres, puis il recule pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Puis-je demander une réponse avant de mourir d'impatience ? » Demande-t-il en me faisant pleurer et rire en même temps.

Je regarde la petite boite qui contient la bague, puis les profonds yeux verts de Harry, et je sanglote à nouveau, sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues. Ensuite, avec un cri, j'entoure ses épaules de mes bras. « Oui ! Mon Dieu, oui ! » J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

Ses bras me serrent plus fort, et sa main caresse mon dos, alors que je sens qu'il dépose des baisers sur ma nuque.

« Mon dieu, Harry. » Je sanglote en m'accrochant encore plus à lui, sentant mon corps trembler d'émotion.

Harry m'embrasse le cou, les joues puis il me fait reculer. Il prend mon visage dans ses mains et il me regarde dans les yeux, profondément. « Es-tu sûr ? Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? » Demande-t-il avec espoir.

Je souris un peu, en reniflant. « Non, je veux épouser ta paperasse. Oui, j'en suis carrément sûr. » Je suis récompensé par le plus grand sourire que la terre ait jamais vu.

« Merci, merci, merci ! » Crie-t-il en embrassant tout mon visage, avant d'embrasser enfin mes lèvres et de s'y attarder.

J'entoure son cou de mes bras, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le tirant plus près de moi. C'est tout sauf un baiser lent et attentionné ; c'est l'opposé. Il est féroce, exigeant, faisant passer une émotion profonde à l'état brut.

Je grogne alors que mes jambes remontent pour se lier autour de sa taille, le tirant plus vers moi, et je me couche lentement sur le bureau en l'emportant avec moi. Harry monte sur la table, ses lèvres ne quittant jamais les miennes.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de sa taille pour le garder collé à moi.

Il grogne dans ma bouche – c'est le même grognement que celui que je voulais pousser il y a quelques minutes à cause de ma frustration et de ma colère contre lui. Mais je crois que son grognement à quelque chose à voir avec ma chemise, étant donné qu'elle a choisi ce jour particulier pour résister sous ses doigts. Harry tire la chemise par le haut, laissant tomber les boutons pour juste l'enlever.

Ma chemise enfin enlevée – perdant trois boutons dans le processus – il la jette, me faisant haleter lorsque ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour se coller sur mon sternum. Je grogne bruyamment, ma tête frappant le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

Mes doigts descendent le long des épaules de Harry, jouant toujours avec de longues mèches brunes. Je fonds sous lui quand je sens une main remonter le long de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, son autre main soutenant son poids.

Un grognement vient du fond de ma gorge lorsque je sens Harry bouger au dessus de moi, la main qui errait sur ma cuisse s'étant posée sur ma taille, me maintenant sur la table.

Je peux sentir des papiers sous moi, et même – je crois – un stylo sous mon épaule. Quelques papiers sont tombés sur le sol, mais je suis bien trop intéressé par ce que se passe au dessus de moi.

Harry fait rouler ses hanches sur les miennes. Je me cambre vers lui quand je sens qu'il mord mon téton, me faisant gémir. Mes mains tremblantes parviennent à descendre le long de son dos pour sortir sa chemise de son pantalon noir.

Je grogne lorsque je parviens seulement à la moitié de son dos, incapable de la faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Je sens qu'il commence à m'embrasser sur tout le torse : il le mordille aussi.

« H…Harry, s'il te plait. » Je me colle à lui, poussant mes hanches contre les siennes, le faisant bouger plus fort contre moi alors qu'un profond gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« OH MON DIEU !!! »

Et voilà.

Harry, qui était en train de sucer mon autre téton en se frottant furieusement contre moi, se jette en arrière et titube jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre le mur, ses grands yeux verts regardant la porte.

Je me redresse sur le bureau, haletant alors que je regarde la porte, pour y voir Serine (la secrétaire de Harry), une main sur la poignée, l'autre sur sa bouche, ses grands yeux marrons voyageant de Harry à moi.

Je descends précipitamment du bureau. « S…Serine… » Dis-je. Ce n'est pas la phrase du mois, je sais.

Elle se contente de cligner rapidement des yeux en nous regardant.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, revenant vers moi avec ma chemise à la main. Il me la tend vite fait, pressé de me couvrir. Il a ce problème avec ceux qui peuvent me voir découvert. Je crois que ça a commencé quand je lui ai parlé de mon passé.

Serine nous fixe toujours. Ça me fait gigoter.

« Heu…Vous…Vous vouliez quelque chose, Serine ? » Demande Harry en défroissant un peu sa chemise alors qu'il la regarde et qu'elle n'a toujours pas fermé la bouche.

Elle secoue la tête. « Je…Je voulais savoir si vous aviez fini avec les papiers, » dit-elle.

Harry hoche la tête et il jette un œil sur son bureau par-dessus son épaule. Je suis son regard. Hum, la table a vraiment l'air propre...Je ne peux pas en dire autant du sol.

« Je…Je vous les donnerai plus tard, » déclare-t-il en la fixant d'un air un peu penaud.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête, sa main toujours sur sa bouche.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer, » dis-je en la regardant.

Encore une fois, elle hoche lentement la tête, avec l'air un peu confus. Elle ferme doucement la porte derrière elle, mais il ne lui faut pas longtemps avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau, sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, ses yeux fermement clos.

« Ah…Aussi, » dit-elle.

Harry, je le vois, a du mal à retenir son sourire amusé. « Oui, Serine ? » Demande-t-il.

« Un…Un appel. Hermione Weasley. Elle a dit que vous deviez apporter à manger pour la fête…Et…Et ne pas être en retard, » bégaye-t-elle, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Harry se marre dès qu'elle sort.

Il s'accroupit, et il ramasse la boite en velours qui était tombée par terre. Il se relève et il me regarde, ouvrant la boite alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Je jette encore un coup d'œil sur la bague.

Tout cela est-il réel ? Harry veut-il réellement m'épouser ? Je ne rêve pas, je ne suis pas sur le point de me réveiller pour vivre une autre journée normale au travail, comme le copain d'Harry ? Enfin, je suis vraiment là, debout, regardant Harry qui tient la bague de fiançailles toujours dans sa boite, juste en face de moi ? Je ne peux pas le croire.

Il sort l'anneau de sa boite. Sa main vient lentement attraper la mienne, la levant au niveau de son torse, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Tout cela est-il réel ?

Je sens la bague glisser autour de mon doigt, et je baisse le regard pour voir la grande main de Harry la passer sur mon annulaire.

Je peux sentir les larmes emplir mes yeux alors que je regarde la bague qui trône joyeusement sur mon doigt.

Je sens qu'il se rapproche, ses bras puissants entourant ma taille, me serrant contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, soupirant d'aise, les yeux clos et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

O

O

Nous sommes un petit peu en retard, juste un peu, quand même. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je peux dire que ce petit retard s'élève à une demie heure. Alors on est à peine en retard.

Mais qui ça intéresse ? Je me sens bien, c'est une certitude. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour de moi, je serais toujours en train de sourire et de regarder mon copain. Attendez…Non. Mon _fiancé_ ! Oh, quelle expression élégante. Il assassine la route du regard, comme si elle était responsable de notre retard. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été retenu au bureau à cause de sa paperasse.

De mon coté, j'ai dû aller chercher à manger, étant donné qu'il était trop occupé. Puis j'ai dû m'habiller, et choisir sa tenue – ce qui n'était pas trop difficile puisque je l'ai traîné dans les magasins la semaine dernière ; ensuite j'ai dû retourner au bureau et l'aider à s'habiller. Puis il m'a poussé dans la voiture, où nous sommes actuellement, roulant vite en direction de la maison des Weasley, où a lieu la fête – nous sommes en excès de vitesse, si ça vous intéresse.

« Oh, arrête de mater méchant, Harry. » J'aboie en quittant le paysage des yeux pour le regarder.

Il jette un œil rapide dans ma direction avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route – je vous ferai remarquer que son regard est toujours aussi noir. Il continue à accélérer.

On ne croirait jamais qu'il y a six heures, il rayonnait en me demandant en mariage.

« Très bien. » Avec un haussement d'épaules, je reprends ma contemplation par la fenêtre, sentant de temps en temps le regard de Harry se poser sur moi.

Le paysage est joli. J'ai enlevé mes chaussures, et mes pieds sont posés sur le tableau de bord devant moi, ma tête repose contre ma main et je peux sentir le vent sur mon visage et dans mes cheveux. Hum, je peux aussi voir la bague de fiançailles. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait demandé de l'épouser.

Je l'entends soupirer au bout d'une minute, et je sens sa main glisser sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? C'est juste que j'avais un horaire à respecter pour remettre ces papiers, et tu sais comment sont mes supérieurs. Ils sont sur mon dos vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, pensant que si les papiers ne sont pas remis à temps, c'est parce que Voldemort est de retour, ou un truc dans le genre, » dit-il en serrant ma jambe et en me faisant un sourire contrit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire. « Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que tu avais couché ton séduisant employé sur ton bureau, » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Qui l'eut cru ? »

Ça le fait rire.

« Mais honnêtement, la route ne mérite pas ta fureur ; garde ça pour la pétasse. » Maintenant, c'est moi qui regarde méchamment la route.

Harry me regarde en souriant. Comment peut-il sourire ? Je suis sérieux ! Je veux voir du sang – et celui de la pétasse de préférence. Et si une goutte du sang de mon Harry est versée, je la tuerai personnellement : oubliez la promesse que je viens de faire. Je la ferai _souffrir_.

« Tu es toujours en colère à cause de ça ? » Demande-t-il, levant un sourcil amusé. Amusé ! Il a du culot !

« Harry, elle s'est incrustée sur tes genoux – devant moi ! Et elle a eu le putain de culot de t'embrasser – _toujours_ devant moi ! » Je grogne, m'imaginant en train d'étrangler cette pétasse.

Harry presse ma jambe en riant ; sa main était restée confortablement placée à cet endroit. « Je croyais que je m'étais excusé et que je m'étais fait pardonner pour ça ? » Il sourit et il me fait un clin d'œil, cherchant clairement à s'assurer que je me souviens exactement de la manière dont il s'était fait pardonner. Oh, je m'en souviens et je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Merlin, je rougis toujours en y pensant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je secoue la tête, essayant vainement de me vider l'esprit. Sa satanée main commence à errer un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse. Je frappe sa main, et je le regarde méchamment. « Oui, tu as fait ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout est oublié et pardonné ; surtout pour elle ! »

Il se contente de secouer la tête, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Regardez moi ça : au début j'étais heureux et il matait méchant. Maintenant c'est l'inverse. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Il y a eu un court silence, au cour duquel j'ai repris ma contemplation du paysage, voyant les arbres et quelques voitures me croiser. Puis j'ai senti la main de Harry quitter ma jambe et attraper ma main pour jouer négligemment avec la bague de fiançailles à mon doigt.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux lui dire la bonne nouvelle, » déclare-t-il, ne quittant pas la route des yeux.

Cette fête ne me semble plus si gâchée finalement.

O

O

« Harry ! » _Harry, oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Oh, embrasse moi Harry, serre moi Harry…sors avec moi Harry…Putain de pétasse_.

« Hey Ginny. » Harry lui sourit, pensant clairement à la tête qu'elle va faire d'ici peu. Oh, je suis impatient.

Elle l'entoure de ses bras et elle le serre étroitement, comme s'ils étaient deux anciens amants se retrouvant après dix ans de séparation. Qu'elle aille se faire voir !

« Oh, Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Tu as bien eu mon message, n'est ce pas ? » Demande-t-elle en me regardant méchamment, me blâmant de tout et n'importe quoi – mais surtout de vivre, et de vivre avec Harry.

Je hoche la tête, me plaçant à coté de mon Harry – pas le sien, le mien – et je mets ma main dans la sienne. Je lui souris. « Oui, on a bien eu les trente messages, ou bien tu parles des trente messages de la semaine d'avant ? » Je penche ma tête sur le coté, en signe d'interrogation.

Je sens Harry qui se rapproche de moi alors que nous voyons son visage rougir, ses mâchoires se serrant aussi fort que possible. Oh, la vie est belle pour moi.

« Oui Ginny, j'ai eu tes messages. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu, mais c'était la folie au boulot, » dit-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, je vous ferais remarquer. Il nous a fait travailler comme des forcenés, et il ne m'a pas permis de rester à la maison lundi, tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Ha ! Quelquefois, c'est nul de sortir avec son patron.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ça doit être dur de trouver de bons collaborateurs, » remarque-t-elle avec une – fausse – compassion. Et là, Harry me serre la main, parce que j'étais en train de lâcher la sienne pour pouvoir la gifler. Cette pétasse, elle recommence, elle m'insulte _bien en face_, une fois de plus !

« Non, ils travaillent tous bien. Mieux que ce que je pouvais espérer. » Ahh, mon petit héros à la rescousse.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je tire Harry vers les tables. « Harry, j'ai faim. C'était sympa de te revoir, Ginny. » Dis-je par-dessus mon épaule, amenant avec moi un Potter au sourire sardonique.

« Pétasse imbécile. » Voilà que je marmonne.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque j'atteins la table. Je m'effondre contre le torse de Harry et je sens ses bras se refermer automatiquement autour de ma taille. Je lève les mains, comme si j'étais en train d'étrangler quelqu'un ; et vous pouvez deviner à qui je pense. « J'étais _à ça_ de l'attraper par son petit cou de sac d'os, » dis-je en pressant mon pouce contre mon doigt en les agitant devant son visage. « _A ça_ ! »

Harry abaisse ma main de son visage en riant. « Et je suis fier de toi parce que tu n'as pas mordu, » déclare-t-il, en embrassant rapidement mes lèvres. Et puis les tables l'appellent, le suppliant de devenir leur roi, une immense assiette de nourriture lui sera offerte s'il accepte. Qui est-il pour refuser une telle offre ?

Alors je laisse Harry s'empiffrer avec toute la nourriture qui lui tombe sur la main et je vais rejoindre Pansy et Blaise, qui sont debout sous un arbre, une petite assiette de nourriture à la main.

« Vous vous amusez ? » Dis-je en approchant. Pansy relève prestement la tête – comme d'habitude. Avec un cri aigu, elle se jette sur moi, laissant son assiette à Blaise.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, ma main est saisie et Pansy examine avec attention mon annulaire.

« Enfin ! » Crie-t-elle en direction de la table. Harry lève la tête, presque caché par une montagne de bouffe. Voyant de quoi elle veut parler, il rougit, nous fais un sourire plutôt écoeurant – la bouche toujours pleine – et il recommence à manger.

« Beurk, » grogne Pansy en se retournant vers moi. « Tu as accepté de vivre _avec ça _pour le reste de ta vie ? » Mais elle dit cela avec un grand sourire alors que je hoche la tête.

« Félicitations, mec, » dit Blaise en s'approchant de moi et en souriant.

« Merci. Comment vous l'avez su ? » Je regarde à nouveau Pansy qui se tient devant moi, penaude.

« Il est venu me voir pour me demander conseil. Il voulait être sûr qu'il agissait correctement et il ne voulait pas t'effrayer. Je l'ai rassuré et il est allé t'acheter cette bague, et quelle belle bague c'est ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Je regarde dans la direction de la table avec un sourcil relevé, mais mon copain a plutôt l'air de vivre pour manger et il garde les yeux rivés sur la montagne de bouffe qui diminue lentement.

Mon pauvre, Harry, peu sûr de lui, a dû aller voir mes amis pour leur demander de l'aide. Ça me donne envie d'aller le serrer contre moi. Si seulement Pansy voulait bien lâcher ma satanée main…

Nous sommes vite appelés à nous installer à la longue table, sur laquelle on allait mettre la nourriture, et Harry fait déjà de l'œil aux assiettes qui seront bientôt remplies.

« Ton estomac n'est jamais rempli ? » Je le regarde, incrédule, alors qu'il saisit trois saucisses du plateau qu'Hermione a à peine eu le temps de poser sur la table.

Il me regarde, une saucisse à mi-chemin de sa bouche, et il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se contente de hausser les épaules en souriant, et il commence à manger, s'assurant que je vois bien tout ce qu'il est capable d'ingurgiter. Je pourrais faire fortune si je l'avais comme client régulier dans mon restaurant.

Je prends juste une saucisse et je la mange lentement. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon fiancé qui s'empiffre. C'est une des pires choses que j'ai jamais vues. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver sa façon de manger, comme un gosse surexcité de quatre ans, légèrement adorable.

Fiancé ! J'essaie toujours de m'habituer à cette idée. C'est un mot tellement adulte. Je croyais que jamais je ne me marierais, à moins que ce ne soit avec Harry Potter. Mais_ fiancé_, Draco Malfoy, sur le point de devenir Draco Potter…Ou…Bon, un truc comme ça. Je ne peux pas le croire.

Ça discute tout autour de la table, et j'écoute seulement la moitié de la conversation. J'ignore les regards meurtriers de Ginny, qui est assise en face de Harry. Si je la surprends en train de lui faire du pied, comme elle l'a déjà fait une fois, je les balance dans une piscine pleine de requins qui haïssent Ginny.

A coté de moi, Blaise est en grande conversation avec les jumeaux.

Ce truc qui est arrivé il y a des milliers d'années avec Fred, j'ai découvert que c'était une sorte de pari. Fred avait dit à Harry – lorsque nous étions en septième année – qu'il pourrait m'avoir avant Harry. Mon petit Harry, étant peu sûr de lui, a trouvé la menace très – menaçante.

Oh, je ne le laisse jamais tranquille avec ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle. Se sentir menacé par un Weasley…Et je ne parlerai même pas de Ginny. Elle sait pertinemment que Harry et moi sommes ensemble, et elle continue à le draguer jusqu'à plus soif, et elle me descend dès qu'elle en a l'occasion.

Mais Fred ne faisait que plaisanter et il voulait juste provoquer Harry, et quand je me suis trouvé au barbecue, il a décidé de faire bouger Harry et plus vite que ça. Il s'est sincèrement excusé pour son comportement auprès de moi et de Harry. Je frémis tout le temps quand j'y pense. Beurk !

Harry reste un peu protecteur cependant.

Apparemment, même Ron et Hermione ont parlé avec Ginny mais elle refuse d'écouter. Elle a amené un copain à une soirée le mois dernier, essayant de rendre Harry jaloux mais au lieu de réagir comme elle l'espérait, il l'a félicitée et lui a souhaité le meilleur…Je ne l'ai jamais vu inviter un autre mec après ça. Je pense qu'elle devrait grandir un peu et passer à autre chose. Nous sommes tous passé par là. Mais elle reste accrochée à son amour d'écolière. Quelquefois, je suis désolé pour elle, mais d'autres fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle mérite ce qui lui arrive, en particulier quand elle se jette sur _mon_ copain.

Je veux dire, tout le monde semble avoir accepté le fait que nous soyons ensemble, et je soupçonne même la moitié des convives d'être au courant de la demande en mariage que m'a faite Harry, surtout quand je vois tous les petits clins d'oeils que je reçois. C'est ça ou alors ils sont tous tombés amoureux de moi, et je ne peux pas les en blâmer.

Je mets des légumes dans mon assiette et je recentre mon attention sur Harry.

« On va faire ce truc samedi ? » Je demande, essayant de toutes mes forces de détourner son attention de la nourriture qu'il surveille comme si elle allait soudain se lever et partir en courant. Combien de fois dois je lui ai répété qu'elle était morte et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se sauver, et même si elle essayait, il aurait de meilleures chances de la rattraper puisqu'il ne la quitte jamais des yeux.

Il me regarde, sourit et il hoche la tête ; heureusement qu'il avale avant de me parler. Ça m'a pris un temps fou pour lui apprendre à le faire.

« Ouais, j'espérais qu'on pourrait aller au cinéma d'abord. »

« Quel film ? » Je le regarde précautionneusement. Le dernier film qu'il m'a emmené voir était un gros thriller. Je vous promets que s'il m'emmène voir un autre thriller, je vais hurler. J'ai passé la majeure partie du temps sur ses genoux, mon visage caché contre son torse lors du dernier film. Je me demande si c'est pour cela qu'il veut qu'on en voie ? Nan, ce n'est pas possible, ce serait trop cruel. Mais quand même…

Il ri. « Rien d'effrayant, je te le promets. C'est une comédie, » déclare-t-il, faisant ce sourire qui signifie 'je suis en train de préparer quelque chose et tu ne le sais pas'. Je déteste ce sourire.

« Ah – ha, et je vais te croire parce que… ? » Je lève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

Avant que Harry puisse ouvrir la bouche et répondre, une autre voix s'élève ; une voix qui me ferait presque grogner fortement.

« Oh, Harry, où as-tu eu cette bague ? Elle est superbe ! » Et toute l'attention se reporte sur la pétasse.

Harry lève un sourcil interrogateur, et ce n'est qu'au moment où Ginny lui montre son annulaire, avec la bague presque identique à la mienne à part qu'elle est un peu plus large, qu'il comprend de quoi elle parle et qu'il sourit.

Oh, je pourrais presque me perdre dans la contemplation de nos bagues. C'est comme un grand symbole, qui dit que quelque chose d'incroyable vient d'arriver dans ma vie et que je suis sur le point d'entamer un beau voyage, avec Harry comme compagnon – un voyage peut-il être plus beau ?

Harry me regarde et il prend ma main, montrant mon anneau identique au sien alors que Ginny se met à lentement pâlir. « Je les ai achetées chez les joailliers, dans le quartier des Sorciers. Ce sont des bagues de fiançailles. » Oh, comme c'est rude !

Maintenant, nous sommes en présence d'une Ginny Weasley très blanche, qui nous regarde avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux que je devais avoir lorsque Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser. Sa tête bouge lentement de gauche à droite, et je crois que je peux entendre les mots « ce n'est pas vrai » et « non » répétés inlassablement.

Je jette un œil vers Harry, qui me regarde avec hésitation. « Ginny, » tente-t-il en se penchant un peu, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : elle a l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme pire que la mienne.

Elle continue à marmonner – ça fout la trouille, vraiment.

Je m'avance lentement. « Ginny ? Tu te sens bien ? » Nous sommes le centre d'attention de presque toute la tablée à présent.

Ron, à l'autre bout de la table, s'est levé et il s'approche de Ginny. Hermione, quant à elle, a l'air de peser le pour et le contre avant de se lever. Avec le poids qu'elle a dans le ventre, je ne me lèverais pas.

Ron pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et il la regarde avec soin. « Ginny ? »

Elle le regarde lentement, ses yeux sont suppliants. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne peut pas être vrai, » murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle reporte son regard sur Harry et moi, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur nos doigts entrelacés, ma bague de fiançailles s'offrant entièrement à sa vue.

Je n'aime vraiment pas sa façon de marmonner.

Ron l'aide à se lever, faisant un sourire d'excuse à toute la tablée. Il la conduit dans la maison, probablement pour qu'elle se repose.

Je regarde à nouveau Harry, un sourcil un peu relevé. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de me faire un petit sourire penaud.

« Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu ne nous as pas encore parlé ? »

Je reporte mon attention sur Hermione, qui regarde Harry en reposant sa fourchette sur la table, croisant ses mains sur son gros ventre, où se trouve le troisième mini-weaslaid. Elle a beau poser la question, je vous jure que l'étincelle dans ses yeux révèle qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

Je me tourne vers mon cop…fiancé. Ses yeux se posent sur elle, puis tout autour de la table alors que tous les regards sont dirigés vers lui, ce qui le fait rougir.

Moi, comme les autres, j'attends qu'il réponde.

« Heu…Bien – oui. Je crois que je devrais dire quelque chose. » Ah, il a bégayé. C'est rare d'arriver à le faire bégayer. Peut être que je n'essaye pas avec assez de conviction d'habitude.

Je le regarde bouger inconfortablement sur sa chaise, cherchant les bons mots à dire, et même, cherchant mon aide. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il veut que **je** fasse ? Je ne fais pas l'annonce – c'est _son_ problème. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble avoir été capable de le dire à Ginny, alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à le répéter pour les trente personnes qui le fixent ? Allez ! Ce n'est pas si difficile.

Voyant que je ne l'aiderai pas, il me fusille du regard, puis il se redresse sur sa chaise, comme s'il était à une de ses réunions très importantes.

« Draco et moi allons nous marier. » Oh, il est champion pour annoncer les choses rudement, n'est ce pas ? Voilà mon sauveur du monde – incapable de manier les mots, mais il se rattrape dans d'autres…domaines.

J'entends des hoquets de surprise, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'essaye toujours de m'en remettre.

Mariés ! Harry et moi ! C'est tellement – étrange ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il me demanderait de l'épouser. Enfin, j'étais déjà assez surpris lorsqu'il m'a demandé d'emménager dans son pavillon de la banlieue de Londres. Mais maintenant que nous allons nous marier, ça a l'air tellement…définitif.

Mais je ne pense pas que je voudrais changer ma réponse. Je ne pourrais imaginer quelqu'un de mieux à ennuyer pour le reste de ma vie – et à aimer, bien entendu – mais vraiment ennuyer aussi. Oh, cet homme n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

Nous vivons ensemble depuis neuf mois ; nous sommes très heureux. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était tout – nous allions vivre ensemble comme des amants ; jamais comme un couple marié. Mais je suis tout aussi heureux.

Quand j'ai parlé à Harry de ma vie passée – j'ai raconté ce que j'ai pu – j'ai cru que j'avais tout gâché, mais au final, Harry a juste obtenu quatre ordonnances de la cour, et trois hommes ont été jetés dans une prison moldue. Deux autres se cachent par delà les mers, je crois. Rien de plus ; et il m'aime toujours.

Il y a des choses dont on n'a toujours pas parlé, mais il connaît une grande partie de l'histoire et, quand je serai prêt, je lui en raconterai plus.

« Félicitations, vieux ! » S'écrie Ron de retour après s'être occupé de sa sœur. Il n'a pas l'air choqué du tout, et ça ne fait que confirmer le fait qu'il savait déjà que ça allait arriver. Parce que s'il venait de l'apprendre comme d'autres – même si nous avons comblés certaines de nos différences – il serait quand même un peu pâle et…Comment puis je formuler ça ? Ah, oui. Il adopterait un peu le comportement de Ginny.

« Il était temps, vieux, » hurle George en riant.

Beaucoup de convives semblent hocher la tête en accord avec lui, et je vois avec émerveillement Harry se faire tout petit sur sa chaise tellement il est embarrassé.

Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive jamais à le faire réagir comme ça ? Je veux leur secret ! Je veux le faire rougir comme ça ! Tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est de le faire rougir quand je…Cependant…Quand j'y pense, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je devrais me plaindre. Et je ne partagerai_ ce_ secret avec _personne_ !

« Quand tout cela est-il arrivé ? » Demande Hermione, en souriant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se retient de faire un clin d'œil.

Toujours rougissant, Harry me sourit. « Plus tôt aujourd'hui, au travail, » explique-t-il en frottant son pouce sur mes articulations.

Je souris, sentant une petite rougeur envahir mes joues.

« Etait-ce romantique ? » Demande Pansy en se penchant sur Blaise.

A présent je baisse la tête pour cacher mon rougissement. Harry semble s'en remettre lentement, il fait ça. Il retrouve des forces lorsque je commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse, comme lorsque je commence à rougir comme une petite écolière.

« Bien, je l'ai porté dans le bureau et je l'ai assis sur la table, puis j'ai fait ma demande, » dit-il en me souriant.

Pansy pousse un cri aigu et je vous promet qu'elle la poussé dans mon oreille, mais je refuse de lever le nez.

« Quelle a été ta réaction, Draco ? » Oh ouais…ça c'est la question à laquelle je ne veux pas répondre. J'imagine la scène : '_oh, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé_.' Ouais, je me vois bien dire ça.

« Je parie qu'il a été choqué. » Vous pouvez faire confiance à Weasley pour penser à tout.

« Un peu, mais il s'en est remis et il a accepté. » Déclare Harry, souriant de manière démentielle en me regardant.

J'ai vraiment envie de me cacher maintenant. Comment Harry peut-il me faire ça ? Je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! Ah ! Je peux sentir tous les yeux posés sur moi. Ils essayent tous de lire en moi ! Arrêtez les ! Que quelqu'un les fasse arrêter !

« Quand aura lieu le mariage ? » Demande Tammy, qui semble bien à l'aise près de Fred, et qui se penche en posant ses grands yeux bleus intéressés sur nous.

Je tente une oeillade vers Harry, qui me regarde avec ce sourire farfelu. « Dès que nous pourrons, » répond-il.

Je rougis un peu plus et je me maudis silencieusement pour ça. Comment fait-il pour me faire rougir comme une gamine alors que j'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à ne pas rougir ? Il devrait me donner son secret afin que je l'utilise contre lui !

« Oh, c'est si mignon ! » Braille encore Pansy dans mon oreille.

Harry sourit légèrement, puis la bouffe l'appelle à nouveau.

O

O

« H-Harry ? » Oh, Merlin, je sens mes jambes se transformer en quelque chose qui s'apparente à de la gelée. Même mon souffle est tremblant. Mes bras sont autour de son cou et j'essaye de rester debout, ce qui semble impossible en ce moment.

La bouche de Harry est actuellement sur ma clavicule, et je peux sentir sa langue caresser ma peau. Mon corps tout entier semble être en feu, j'ai l'impression que mon sang est en train de bouillir. Je n'arrive même pas à retenir un fort gémissement alors que je sens des mains chaudes et un peu dures glisser sous ma chemise, le long de mes côtes.

C'est le cadeau qu'on reçoit lorsqu'on est aimé par Harry Potter. Hm, le paradis sur terre.

Il me fait marcher à reculons pour me guider. Ses lèvres remontent le long de mon cou, m'incitant à pencher la tête sur le coté alors que le reste de mon corps se dématérialise plus ou moins dans ses bras. L'arrière de mes genoux touche le coté du lit, et je tombe en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi quand je tire sur sa chemise.

Dès que j'atterris sur le lit, je sens les mains de Harry sur ma taille, me guidant jusqu'à la tête du lit, sa langue pénétrant mes lèvres afin d'explorer ma bouche. Je l'entends gémir alors que mes jambes entourent sa taille, mes hanches poussant contre les siennes, essayant de l'avoir encore plus contre moi. Je pense que je vais mourir si je ne sens pas de contact de peau à peau.

Au dessus de moi, je sens ses mains qui glissent de ma taille à mes côtes, emportant ma chemise au passage et je suis obligé de retenir ma respiration lorsque je sens son ventre pressé contre le mien. Comme il insiste, je dénoue lentement mes bras de son cou et je les lève au dessus de ma tête pour qu'il puisse enlever ma chemise et qu'il la jette au dessus de son épaule. Je grogne, mes yeux se fermant et ma tête se tournant sur le coté alors que je sens ses lèvres chaudes emprunter le chemin menant de mes lèvres à mon cou, le suçant comme un vampire qui vient d'émerger. La chaleur de mon corps augmente quand ses mains passent sur mon corps, l'explorant avec besoin et passion.

J'ai besoin d'enlever cette satanée chemise !

Avec un gémissement qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un miaulement, je tire sur sa chemise, mon corps se vrillant d'anticipation. La chemise remonte, et je l'aide avec avidité, la tirant au dessus de la tête de Harry, puis je la jette qui sait où.

Je lève des yeux aux paupières à moitié closes. Les cheveux de Harry sont en bataille, et ils retombent devant ses yeux verts, lui donnant cet air mystérieux, qui promet une belle nuit. Et avec la pensée de cette belle nuit, je gémis, mes bras se nouant à nouveau autour de ses épaules afin de le ramener près de moi, nos torses nus écrasés l'un contre l'autre.

Harry roule des hanches sur les miennes et ça me fait presque crier de plaisir. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ces foutus pantalon…Comment on va faire ça ?

J'entends le son si particulier d'une fermeture éclair qu'on descend. Les mains de Harry sont à l'intérieur de mon jean, se dirigeant lentement sur les cotés de mes cuisses alors qu'il le fait _lentement_ descendre, et je veux vraiment dire qu'il fait ça _lentement_.

Il est d'humeur…D'humeur à aller si lentement que j'aurai atteint les cinquante quatre ans et que je découvrirai que je suis en train de mourir d'un manque d'orgasme avant qu'il arrive à son but. Il aime jouer lorsqu'il est d'humeur, mais je ne vais sûrement pas trop me plaindre alors que je sais quel sera le résultat final de tout ça.

Et, alors que les lèvres, les dents et la langue de Harry se fraient un chemin le long de mon corps, ma lèvre inférieure commence à attirer l'attention car j'essaye de retenir certains bruits. Harry n'a rien fait d'autre que jouer la dernière fois que j'ai été bruyant. Alors tuez moi si jamais je suis _encore_ bruyant pour lui.

« Ne te retiens pas. » J'entends Harry grogner cela, alors qu'il remonte lentement le long de mon corps.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui renvoyer une petite – probablement sarcastique – réponse, mais je suis coupé dans mon élan et forcé de pousser un long gémissement, presque un cri, en rejetant ma tête en arrière. Ses dents ont trouvé cet endroit sensible, dans le creux de mon cou. Mes mains serrent ses épaules fermement lorsque je sens ses dents mordiller et titiller mon cou, sa langue dansant de temps en temps sur ma peau, ses petits baisers balayant la peau qui rougit lentement. Il sait vraiment comment laisser la marque de son passage.

Je remonte mes hanches quand il mord la partie de mon cou se situant sous ma pomme d'adam. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, essayant de me maintenir connecté à la réalité. Je sens qu'on enlève totalement mon pantalon, et enfin, je suis nu sous son corps, haletant comme un chien. Il a toujours son pantalon cependant, et ça, c'est un problème.

Mes mains descendent en tremblant sur son dos, s'arrêtant sur sa taille, une main descendant plus bas pour caresser ses fesses, l'autre glissant un peu dans le pantalon, s'assurant qu'il comprend l'idée générale. Et il comprend.

Il fait facilement descendre sa fermeture éclair et il se débarrasse de son pantalon, nous laissant enfin nus et libres de nous toucher.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure comme je sens ses mains courir de haut en bas sur mes côtes, ses hanches roulant contre les miennes. Je gémis, je me tords et j'essaie d'inspirer de l'air. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont des tas de gelée frémissants, tout comme mes bras. Et on vient à peine de commencer. J'ouvre les yeux en haletant lorsque je sens que Harry se détache de moi et il redescend pour s'installer entre mes jambes, me regardant avec ses yeux verts qui semblent guetter leur prochaine victime. Je crois que je sais ce que ressent sa bouffe à présent.

Ses mains courent le long de mes jambes, puis elles remontent par l'intérieur de mes cuisses, les écartant alors que son corps se glisse le long de mes cuisses. Je le regarde en haletant et en désirant beaucoup plus.

« H-Harry ? S'il…S'il te plaît. » Je supplie, ma tête rejetée en arrière, les paupières closes. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration, mais elle s'affole à nouveau lorsque je sens un doigt frôler mon entrée – il me touche pour jouer. « _Harry _! » J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater en sanglots.

Je suis certain qu'il fait ça pour jouer. Il aime lorsque je le supplie, comme le bâtard sadique qu'il est. Je sens que mes chevilles sont empoignées par des mains chaudes, puis lentement relevées. J'ouvre les yeux, et je le regarde à travers mes cils alors qu'il lève mes jambes pour les faire reposer sur ses épaules, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Un fois que mes jambes sont sur ses épaules, il remonte vers moi, plaçant des baisers sur mon corps alors qu'il avance. A certains moments, il s'arrête aux endroits qui me feront supplier en me vrillant sous lui. Enfin, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je me jette la tête la première dans le baiser, ma langue sortant pour retracer sa lèvre inférieure, suppliant pour qu'il me laisse entrer. Il me laisse entrer avant même que ma langue ait touché sa lèvre inférieure.

Je pousse un hoquet dans sa bouche alors que je sens ce frôlement joueur contre mon entrée. J'essaye de m'empaler sur son doigt, mais je suis bloqué sur place, ses bras puissants s'assurant que je ne puisse rien contrôler. C'est une nouvelle façon de torturer. Je vous jure que je lui dirai tout ce qu'il veut savoir : mais _pitié _!

Je gémis dans son oreille quand je sens son membre frotter contre le mien, ses doigts restant près de mon entrée.

« Harry, s'il te plaît…Arrête…Arrête de jouer, s'il…S'il te plait ? » Je. Le. Tuerai. Demain. Pour. Ça. Personne n'a jamais fait supplier un Malfoy comme il le fait, et vécu assez longtemps pour en raconter l'histoire. Merlin, il va payer pour ça. Je le vois me faire un sourire goguenard – _il me fait un sourire goguenard_ ! Mais je crois qu'il a compris que trop c'est trop, parce que j'entends qu'il murmure une formule, et je sens qu'un doigt pénètre en moi, lubrifié.

Je gémis, la tête rejetée en arrière contre les oreillers, les yeux clos, mon corps poussant contre son doigt, suppliant pour en avoir plus. Je sens que Harry pose sa tête sur mon épaule ; j'entends ses gémissements gutturaux alors qu'il fait pénétrer un autre doigt en moi, rapidement suivi d'un troisième. Je pousse des hoquets en haletant alors que je me tords sous lui, mes jambes glissant lentement de ses épaules à sa taille, mes chevilles se nouant dans son dos.

« Harry. » Je supplie en ouvrant les yeux lorsque je sens un léger baiser sur mon front. Je lève les yeux et je vois ses prunelles grises voilées qui me regardent. Son front vient se poser sur le mien.

Je gémis quand je sens qu'il retire ses doigts. Il embrasse mes lèvres tout en se positionnant. Il entre très lentement en moi et je gémis en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, relevant ma tête pour toucher ses lèvres et l'entraîner dans un baiser qui vient du cœur. Je peux sentir la sueur recouvrir nos corps alors qu'il s'insère totalement en moi, provocant mon soupir de satisfaction.

Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son dos, pour les poser sur sa taille, lui donnant la petite impulsion qui l'autorise à commencer à bouger ; ce qu'il fait dès qu'il a mon approbation. Et très vite, nos corps bougent en rythme, au début, un rythme si lent qu'il en est douloureux, avant d'atteindre une cadence plus acceptable.

Je m'accroche à lui, me moquant totalement du volume de ma voix maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry est au dessus de moi, autour de moi, en moi et avec moi, c'est tout ce que j'imprime : les lèvres de Harry, les mains de Harry, le corps de Harry, le souffle de Harry et les gémissements de Harry. Rien d'autre ne compte pour moi, et tout ce que je veux, c'est la délivrance.

Je sens une main descendre pour entourer ma virilité dressée, me faisant gémir, et j'enfouis ma tête dans le cou d'Harry.

Je sens que j'atteins un niveau supérieur alors que je jouis, et je suis pratiquement sûr que j'ai crié le nom de Harry. J'entends vaguement qu'on crie mon nom, mais je me sens trop perdu pour enregistrer l'information.

Je me sens faible ; épuisé. Mon corps est un bol de gelée fondante. Pas juste de la gelée – de la gelée _qui fond_. Ma gorge est douloureuse à force d'avoir crié, et je halète comme si j'avais couru le marathon pendant un siècle.

Harry est, je ne sais pas comment, parvenu à détacher son corps du mien, en haletant dans mon cou, un de ses bras enroule ma taille, avachi comme une bûche assez lourde.

Je grogne, tournant ma tête sur le coté pour l'enfouir dans les cheveux de Harry. Je me sens fatigué alors que je respire son odeur.

J'entends qu'on murmure quelque chose, et la dernière chose que je sente est la couette qu'il remonte sur nos deux corps et Harry qui roule sur le coté. Je me blottis contre lui, calant ma tête sous son menton, confortablement installé dans ses bras, sous l'édredon.

Je cligne des yeux et je baille en regardant mon fiancé. Ses yeux endormis me regardent, accompagnés par un sourire endormi. Il me fait un baiser humide, et il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille, soupirant d'aise lorsque je me blottis contre lui.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Draco, » entend-je avant de tomber dans un merveilleux sommeil.

FIN

Et voilà, cette fic est terminée, c'est triste. J'aurais bien suivi leurs délires un peu plus longtemps. Si vous voulez me laisser vos commentaires, j'y répondrai, comme toujours. Encore toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire.


End file.
